ELITE
by FaerielRoes
Summary: Quand leurs deux agents respectifs les obligent à travailler ensemble malgré leur lourd passé commun, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger n'ont pas d'autre choix que d'obéir... Ils vont devoir apprendre à mettre leurs différents de côté pour mener à bien le projet concocté par leurs deux diaboliques managers. EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

Titre: ELITE

Genre: UA non magique. Dramione. Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont à JKR... Et ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sortent de mon imagination.

Petite note: Cette fiction est mon projet de l'été. Je comptes l'écrire pendant ces vacances, je peux malheureusement pas promettre pas de la terminer en deux mois parce que j'ai prévu beaucoup de longs chapitres mais je m'engage à la finir avant les vacances de Noel. Comme ça, quand commencera 2016, je me lancerais dans une nouvelle fiction ! Dans **Elite,** je vais tenter d'exploiter le potentiel de certains personnages pas assez développés selon moi. Et je ferais de mon mieux pour éviter au plus le OOC, je sais bien que c'est bof bof à lire quand nos persos préférés sont à côté de leurs pompes.

C'est parti !

F. xx

* * *

Assis dans une limousine dernier cri, ultra moderne et luxueuse, une cigarette coincée entre les dents, Draco Malfoy regardait le paysage. La volupté de fumé s'échappa d'entre sa bouche semi-ouverte pour se mélanger à l'air ambiant. Il retira la tige de tabac d'un geste négligé quand l'écran de son IPhone – le troisième en deux mois – s'alluma et émit le son typique de la sonnerie Apple. « Quoi ? »

« Les gens civilisés commencent généralement une discussion en disant bonjour ! » s'exclama la voix nasillarde et aiguë de Pansy Parkinson. « N'oublie pas que nous avons rendez-vous à l'agence dans quinze minutes pour que Zabini nous présente sa nouvelle protégée. »

« J'espère fortement que vous l'avez trouvé. Je refuserais tout contrat avec quelqu'un avec lequel je n'éprouverais aucunes envies de travailler. Et… »

« Elle est parfaite. » le coupa Pansy. « Soit là à l'heure. Et évite de ramener toute la horde de paparazzis, ce serait gentil ! »

Et elle raccrocha. « Comme si je le faisais exprès… » marmonna Draco dans sa barbe inexistante. Il ramena sa cigarette Philip Moris à la bouche avant d'en inspirer une grande bouffée. Son index tapota négligemment un bouton à sa droite et la vitre noire épaisse le séparant de son chauffeur s'ouvrit.

« Fred, dans combien de temps arriverons-nous à l'agence ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante et blasée.

« Nous y sommes Monsieur Malfoy. » lui répondit le chauffeur. « Vous devriez vous préparer à être abordé de toutes part, les journalistes et paparazzis sont déjà là. »

« Cette sale bande de rapaces. Qui les a prévenus de notre venue ? » grinça l'héritier Malfoy en sortant une paire de lunettes signée Burberry. « Gare toi au plus près. » ordonna-t-il.

Draco inspira profondément tout en écrasant violemment sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Il enfila sa veste de costard, s'assura que ses lunettes étaient bien visées sur son nez et ouvrit la portière de la voiture pour faire face à une horde – avec un grand H - déchaînée de fans et de journalistes. Wilfried, son garde du corps baraqué et semblable à un agent de la CIA écartait la foule bruyante et gênante. Le _« Poussez-vous »_ était devenu sa phrase préférée.

« MONSIEUR MALFOY, EST-CE VRAI QUE VOUS SEREZ AU DÉFILE FENDI LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE ? »

« QUI SERA VOTRE PARTENAIRE CETTE FOIS-CI ? A-T-ELLE AUTANT DE CHARME QUE GINEVRA WEASLEY ? »

« DE QUELLE MARQUE EST VOTRE COSTARD ? »

« SEREZ-VOUS EN SOLO POUR LA PROCHAINE CAMPAGNE ELITE ? »

Passant une main blasée dans ses cheveux insolemment décoiffés, Draco se laissa guider vers l'ascenseur avant de finalement s'y avachir d'une manière presque indécente. Lui-même ne savait pas répondre aux questions dont les journalistes l'avait harcelé, qui était donc cette mystérieuse fille ayant trouvé grâce aux yeux critiques et aux griffes acérées de Pansy?

« Toutes ces années d'études pour finalement courir après les célébrités, c'est affligeant. » grogna Draco à l'intention de son garde du corps.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de garder les mains croisées dans son dos, prêt à agir en cas de problème – comme des fans détraqués. – Draco sortit le paquet de Philip Moris de la poche intérieure de sa veste à deux milles gallions pour sortit une tige blanche et la coincer insolemment entre ses lèvres. « Monsieur Malfoy, désolé de vous le rappeler mais si vous allumez cette cigarette, l'alarme se mettra en marche et l'ascenseur sera bloqué comme la dernière fois. »

Le blond regarda son garde du corps avant de se souvenir de la fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation terriblement humiliante au Plaza de Madrid. Cet incident avait fait la couverture de tous les magazines people espagnols et l'information s'était propagée comme la peste sur le net, informant ainsi l'Angleterre de ce qui était arrivé au plus populaire mannequin de leur pays. « Tu as raison. » grogna le blond rageusement.

Il la cala entre son oreille et sa tête, rangea ses lunettes hors de prix dans la poche de sa veste. _« DING »_. Quand ils entendirent le bruit caractéristiques de l'ascenseur, les informant qu'ils étaient arrivés au seizième pallier, ils sortirent, Wilfried le premier, sens aux aguets. _« R.A.S »_ l'entendit-il dire à un de ses collègues placé en surveillance dans le bureau de l'agence.

D'un pas nonchalant et lent, Draco Malfoy s'avança jusqu'à une des salles de conférences ou l'attendait Blaise Zabini, agent et recruteur de mannequins et sa manager, Pansy Parkinson.

« Lucius Malfoy ne t'a donc jamais appris que la ponctualité était une chose très importante dans la vie ? Surtout lorsque l'on se nomme Draco Malfoy et que l'on est LE visage de la Grande-Bretagne ! » s'exclama une voix aiguë lorsqu'il posa un pied sur le parquet vernis de la salle.

Devant lui, une jeune femme moulée dans un tailleur haute couture couleur émeraude, des escarpins en écailles - Mickael Kors probablement - aux pieds, était assise dans un des fauteuils de conférence, les jambes croisées et le regard froid. Ses longs ongles habillés de rouge carmin tapotaient machinalement le verre d'alcool brun qui était posé à côté d'elle. Sur la table en verre, trônait négligemment son grand sac Louis Vuitton.

« Parky, les gens bien élevés commencent généralement par dire bonjour aux nouveaux arrivants. » reprit le blond en s'avançant. « N'est-ce pas là ce que tu m'as _gentiment_ dit ce matin ? »

Elle le toisa du regard avant de finalement se lever pour lui faire face. « Pas le temps pour ça Draco. De plus, je t'ai déjà dit bonjour. »

L'agent s'avança vers le fond de la salle, et rejoignit Blaise, un grand métis habillé d'un costume tout aussi cher et beau que celui que portait Draco. Il avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son MacBook Air brillant et ne semblait pas avoir pris connaissance que le blond venait d'arriver. Ce fût seulement quand l'ongle de Pansy s'enfonça dans son épaule qu'il daigna enfin lever la tête pour voir un Draco Malfoy assez blasé.

« Regarde ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en tournant vers lui l'écran de l'ordinateur. « _Ok !_ vient de ressortir cette photo et la mit en première page du numéro de cette semaine ! »

Sur l'écran, une photographie s'affichait, narguant les trois personnes. Deux mannequins. De toutes beautés, s'alliant à merveille et se complétant. La jeune femme avait de long cheveux roux flamboyants, lui tombant jusqu'en bas du dos, ondulant sur les pointes. Elle regardait l'objectif mystérieusement, le captivant et l'invitant à mieux la regarder. Elle était collée contre le torse puissant, ferme et musclé d'un jeune homme, blond au regard d'acier. Un bras protecteur l'entourait et seule une serviette de bain blanche couvrait le corps des deux modèles.

Draco retint de grimacer. « Et alors ? Si ils veulent la ressortir qu'ils le fassent. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me regarde ! » Le magazine _Vogue_ vint alors s'abattre avec force sur sa tête tandis que Pansy le fusillait du regard.

« C'est évident non ? La presse en redemande, elle en veut encore plus ! Votre binôme était le plus en vogue et il a fait exploser les demandes de shootings ! Elle veut un binôme de choc ! Seuls les idiots ne s'en rendraient pas compte ! Es-tu idiot Draco ? » s'exclama-t-elle en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

« Non. » grommela-t-il. « Mais je ne suis plus un enfant que tu peux réprimander Pansy ! »

« Cesse donc de te comporter comme un enfant si tu ne veux pas être traité de la sorte ! » répondit la brune d'un ton sec qui ne supporterait pas d'être contrarié. « Tu as besoin d'un nouveau partenaire.»

« Elle a intérêt à être à la hauteur. »

« A la hauteur d'une mannequin quelconque ou à la hauteur de Ginevra Weasley ? » s'enquit le métis en pianotant à toute vitesse sur son IPhone. « Parce que là tu nous met le couteau sous la gorge. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas l'agent de n'importe qui.»

« Faite la entrer. » lui répondit le blond d'un ton las et légèrement impatient. Il se permit néanmoins un rapide sourire quand il vit Pansy sauter littéralement sur la porte en hurlant de sa voix aiguë « Faites la venir ! » dans le couloir.

Et quand Pansy arriva avec une jeune fille à sa suite, Draco Malfoy se dit qu'il était vraiment – au sens littéral – dans la _merde._ Derrière l'agent se tenait une grande et fine jeune femme aux sauvages cheveux châtains, ondulant légèrement et aux grands yeux ambre. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon cigarette noir retroussé aux chevilles avec une paire de Doc basses vernies de la même couleur, d'une chemise blanche fluide ouverte par les deux premiers boutons – laissant voir un bandeau gris souris - et d'une veste over size en jean denim. Un sac à franges Camel façon bohème pendait à son épaule et elle aussi sembla légèrement déstabilisée.

« Vous…. Mais… V-Vous ne m'aviez pas mentionné que c'était avec...avec ….lui que j'allais devoir travailler. » balbutia-t-elle à l'intention de Blaise.

« Je vois que même après tout ce temps, tu as gardé cette manière si étrange pour t'exprimer. Le bégaiement se soigne, Granger. » déclara finalement Draco d'une voix moqueuse.

« Tais-toi. »

Les deux continuaient de se regarder, se défiant du regard d'oser ouvrir la bouche tandis que Blaise souriait narquoisement en les observant, ravi d'avoir pris Hermione sous son aile. Pansy s'était appuyée sur le bord de la table et sirotait tranquillement son verre de Jack Daniel, observant elle aussi – avec un certain amusement – la petite scène qui se déroulait sous yeux.

« Vous m'avez fait venir pour m'apprendre que ma nouvelle partenaire était Granger ? » s'exclama Draco en se tournant vers les deux agents. « Pas question. »

« Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour la grandeur ô combien magnifique que tu es Draco ? » s'exclama Pansy. « Vous serez sensationnel. Les créateurs vont se déchirer pour vous avoir ensemble ! Deux mannequins connus à l'international et réputés est excellent ! »

« Et la presse cessera momentanément de s'acharner sur toi Draco. » ajouta le métis en se levant – enfin – de son fauteuil. « C'est une occasion en or et c'est peut-être une occasion unique. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. Blaise n'aimait pas répéter un mot deux fois dans la même phrase et s'il l'avait fait, c'était vraiment parce qu'il était à court d'arguments ou d'imagination. « Combien de temps devrions-nous... disons _collaborer_ ensemble ? » demanda finalement Hermione.

Pansy resta un moment pensive. « Je ne peux pas déterminer un durée de collaboration comme ça. Mais il sera obligatoire que vous travaillez ensemble au moins trois-quatre mois. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant grand la bouche. « Mais, si je signe aujourd'hui pour ça, pourrais-je encore voler de mes propres ailes ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que les gens m'associent éternellement au nom des Malfoy et je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour faire avancer ma carrière. »

« C'est la première fois qu'une fille dit qu'elle ne veut pas être associée au nom si prestigieux qu'est celui des Malfoy. » fit remarquer Blaise d'un ton moqueur. « Pour répondre à ta question, si tu signes tu pourras encore faire des shootings seules mais tu seras sous la tutelle d'un manager de notre agence. Et ton ou ta styliste fera partit de l'équipe que dirige Pansy. »

« En gros je dois dire au revoir à mon équipe si je veux faire partie du projet ? » répliqua froidement Hermione.

« Oui. Mais tu te rendras vite compte que _Hogwart_ est meilleure que n'importe quelle agence ou tu as pût aller. » lui dit Pansy en sortant un tube de rouge à lèvres _Mac_ et un miroir de poche de son sac.

« Je ne veux pas travailler avec elle. » s'exclama froidement Draco en regardant Hermione. La jeune fille fût surprise de ne pas y voir du mépris. Juste une rage amère et apparemment triste. Une tristesse cachée dans les recoins les plus sombres de ses pupilles couleur acier.

« Pour continuer cette montée de puissance tu n'as pas le choix. L'été est en train d'arriver, tu vas devoir promouvoir une multitude de marques en tout genre et te faire photographier sous tous les angles. La concurrence est rude, même pour le grand héritier mannequin que tu es, et les binômes sont rares. Ils seront très vite demandés et il est préférable de ne pas attendre le dernier moment. Vous êtes tous les deux des mannequins connus à l'international et réputés comme les meilleurs, oubliez vos différents pour vous associer et créer le binôme de rêve. Faites le buzz, soyez ceux qui feront rêvez les futurs aspirants au métier de mannequin. Et la presse cessera de penser que tu es seulement associé à Ginevra. »

Tous se turent pour regarder avec intérêt le métis. Blaise avait parlé sans reprendre son souffle et les personnes dans la pièce ne pouvaient être d'accord que sur une chose, il était tellement imprégné dans son travail que sa passion s'était ressentie dès les premiers mots de son discours. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Hermione et Draco de se fusiller du regard, cherchant mutuellement à déstabiliser l'autre.

« J'accepte. » lâcha-t-elle finalement. Pansy tourna la tête vers Draco, l'air menaçant.

« Draco ? »

Il se retint avec difficultés de ne pas lâcher un soupir. Foutu éducation stricte. Regardant alternativement Blaise et Pansy, Draco essaya de prendre une décision. Les yeux de Pansy lui disaient clairement : refuses cette proposition et je te castre, je te massacre à la hache et je te ressusciterais uniquement pour pouvoir retirer tes tripes et les brûler. Après tout, les deux agents s'étaient démenés pour lui trouver une remplaçante et même si c'était Granger, c'était prétentieux de sa part de prétendre pouvoir trouver mieux.

« Alors ? » s'exclama Pansy en trépignant d'impatience comme une gamine.

« J'accepte. » grogna-t-il.

« Paaaaarfait ! » s'exclama la styliste en tapant bruyamment dans ses mains. « Maintenant signez ça ! » leurs dit-elle en leurs donnant deux liasses de papiers. « Ces papiers attestent votre confirmation et proclame le début de votre collaboration ! »

D'une marche lente et propre aux mannequins, Hermione s'avança vers la table pour signer le fichu bout de papier, la reliant à Draco Malfoy pour les prochains mois. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet argent à a clé et cette ouverture, jamais elle n'aurait accepté. Mais certaines choses s'obtenaient en faisant des sacrifices et des concessions.

« Hermione chérie, demain tu as rendez-vous avec Lavande Brown. Ici à 10h. Soit à l'heure. » lui dit Pansy alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

« J'y serais. Bonne fin de journée. » lança-t-elle avant de s'éclipser comme une voleuse, trop contente de partit d'ici.

Quand la porte vitrée se fût refermée, Draco se retourna doucement vers Blaise et Pansy pour planter sur eux un regard plus noir que les ténèbres. « Dans quelle merde avez-vous osé me mettre ? »

.

.

.

.

Assise sur un pouf en lin blanc, le regard fixé sur le miroir en face d'elle, Ginevra Weasley brossait énergiquement ses longs cheveux roux. Quand elle eut fini cette tâche ô combien ennuyante, elle s'avança vers l'immense dressing de sa chambre, tirant le rideau pourpre pour passer. Pensive, elle se laissa aller à ses réflexions, ne sachant pas quoi mettre pour cette sortie _banale_ selon ses frères, Fred et Georges.

 _« Viens, l'air frais te feras du bien ! Ca fait plus d'un mois que tu refuses de sortir et que tu ne t'es pas baladée dans Londres, par simple plaisir ! »_

Un mois.

Un mois qu'elle avait arrêté les shootings pour se consacrer à l'équitation. Et dieu seul savait qu'elle se détestait d'avoir fait un tel choix. Après tout, l'équitation n'était pas un vrai métier. Mais mannequin l'était ? Elle avait tout pour elle et elle avait arrêté. Elle s'en voulait et ce n'était pas les paroles _cucu_ que sa mère lui répétait à longueur de journée qui l'aidait.

 _« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta vie ma chérie, de toutes manière, ni ton père ni moi ne discuterons tes choix. »_ Merci maman, tu m'aides beaucoup là.

Elle opta finalement pour un large tee shirt blanc cassé, un jean troué aux genoux et à la cuisse accompagné de ses fidèles Doc Martens. Elle rentra le haut dans le bas, mit de grosses lunettes sur son nez, attrapa sac et Black Berry et fila.

Elle pianota quelques mots à l'attention de ses frères et se rendit dans le centre commercial le plus huppé de Londres _Diagon Center._ Marchant doucement, elle baissa la tête quand elle vit des gens la pointer du doigt, l'ayant très certainement reconnue. Les roux ne courraient pas les rues et les mannequins rousses encore moins. Elle détestait cette médiatisation mais adorait cet univers mystérieux et inaccessible.

« EH ! »

Un jeune homme la frôla et la bouscula. Ginny se retourna pour lui dire de faire attention mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car son téléphone sonna. Farfouillant dans son sac à main, elle l'extirpa et décrocha en grimaçant. « A-Allo ? »

La voix très reconnaissable de sa mère se fit entendre dans le petit objet. Ginny fronça les sourcils et soupira faiblement. « Oui. Les Dolman. Je sais maman. A 8h30 ce soir. Oui.»

Ginny soupira pour de bon. Et raccrocha presque immédiatement. Elle voulût rentre, après tout, pourquoi était-elle là ? Seule à marcher dans un centre rempli de monde pour faire passer le temps ? Ginny prit la direction du Starbucks, acheta un thé vert latte et s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand une adolescente se précipita vers elle avec un magazine, _Closer_ apparemment, à la main.

« Madame ! Excusez-moi ? Est-ce que c'est vous sur la photo ? » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le magazine. Ginny regarda et se reconnut, prenant la pose pour _Triangl,_ une marque de maillots de bain.

« Oui. Oui c'est moi. » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

« Je pourrais avoir une photo s'il-vous plait ? » quémanda la fille en sortant son téléphone. Ginny retint un faible soupir, encore une des raisons qui la faisait boycotter les endroits publiques. Mais après tout, cette gamine était mignonne. « D'accord. »

Et elle prit la pose trois fois, pour la gamine et ses copines. Elle se sentit comme le mannequin connue qu'elle était un mois plus tôt. Et elle réalisa que cet univers lui manquait et que l'équitation ne remplacerait jamais le mannequinat. Quand sa séance photo improvisée fût finie, elle se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous que ses frères lui avaient imposé.

.

.

.

.

 **9.50** **am**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione arriva à l'agence pour son rendez-vous avec Lavande. Elle avait eu un mal fou à se frayer un passage parmi les journalistes qui attendaient impatiemment de voir les mannequins vedettes. Les appareils l'avaient également mitraillée tandis que les reporters l'avaient harcelée de questions, en tout bons rapaces qu'ils étaient.

« HERMIONE, EST-CE VRAI CETTE HISTOIRE DE COLLABORATION AVEC DRACO MALFOY ? »

« QU'EST-CE QUE CELA VOUS FAIT DE REMPLACER GINEVRA ? »

« SEREZ-VOUS À LA PROCHAINE FASHION WEEK ? »

« QUELLE MARQUE DE SHAMPOING UTILISEZ-VOUS ? »

La brune avait revêtu pour cette sortie une casquette rose vif mise à l'envers, un jean boyfriend déchiré de toutes parts, des baskets blanches superstars 2 d'Adidas et un large tee shirt noir avec une pizza géante sur le devant rentré négligemment dans le pantalon. Ses cheveux bruns bouclaient sur les pointes et elle remercia fortement sa conscience de lui avoir fait penser à prendre des lunettes de soleil pour ne pas être confrontée directement aux flashs incessants et dérangeants des paparazzis. La seule touche de féminité apparente sur elle était le sac Hermès noir qu'elle tenait fermement à la main. Et à peine fût-elle entrée dans le grand hall qu'elle entendit quelqu'un hurler.

« Mais c'est quoi _ça_ exactement ?! » s'exclama la voix horrifiée de Pansy. « Comment oses-tu sortir dans un pareil accoutrement ? Tu as voulu concurrencer un SDF ou quoi ? On dirait que tu viens de signer un contrat de clown avec le cirque Zavatta ! »

Et les cris étaient dirigés sur elle apparemment.

Hermione baissa la tête sur ses habits avant de fixer la femme en face d'elle. « Bah quoi ? C'était juste pour venir à l'agence, il n'y a pas de quoi faire un drame. »

Après, c'est sûr que face à Pansy, Hermione ressemblait _vraiment_ à une SDF. Le tailleur émeraude de la veille avait été remplacé par une robe bordeaux, signée _Burberry._ Comme toujours, Pansy était perchée sur des stilettos d'au moins douze centimètres, vernis et brillants. Pas un millimètre de sa coupe au carré ne bougeait, s'en était effrayant. Hermione remarqua immédiatement la grosse parure de diamants qui brillait autour de son cou, les bracelets en argents qui ornaient ses poignets et le cabas noir _Mickaël Kors_ que la femme portait élégamment à la jointure de son coude.

« Pas de quoi faire un drame ?! PAS DE QUOI FAIRE UN DRAME ?! » s'égosilla l'agent comme si elle était au bord de l'apoplexie. « Tu fais honte au monde de la mode ! Tu me fais honte ! Tu me feras le plaisir de te vêtir _décemment_ la prochaine fois ! On dirait que tu vas rendre visites à tes amis les chiens errants au square de Londres, c'est abominable comme tenue ! Tu tiens à te ridiculiser devant les caméras dès le début ?! » siffla Pansy en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur d'un pas rapide. « Viens, Lavande nous attends. »

Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant pertinemment que rien ne suffirait à convaincre Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait presque envie de lui dire qu'elle s'habillait comme elle le voulait mais l'agent était déjà repartie dans une conversation téléphonique. « Oui, Millicent Chérie, dis à Lavande que j'arrive. Oui elle est avec moi, prépare le matériel. Hum hum… »

Hermione tapotait le sol avec le bout de sa basket quand les ongles de Pansy se posèrent sans douceur sur son poignet. « Tu bois du thé ou du café ? »

« Hum… Thé. Thé vert si vous avez, merci. »

« Ok mon chou, prépare un thé vert pour Hermione. Sans sucre, ça fait grossir. »

La jeune franco-anglaise passa le reste du trajet à entendre Pansy piailler comme une poule dans la bas-coure. Et lorsqu'elle arriva au treizième étage, typique palais du style et de la mode, elle ne pût s'empêcher de penser que Pansy était très _– vraiment très -_ organisée et qu'elle méritait amplement la réputation – _réputation connue dans le monde entier -_ de redoutable businesswoman. Cet étage, qui était consacré aux tenues vestimentaires imaginées et portées par les mannequins était tenu d'une main de fer et tout était en ordre, rien ne trainait et rien n'était de travers. Et les hôtesses d'accueil avaient la même coupe, au millimètre près, que Pansy. « Allons-y maintenant, tout est prêt. »

L'agent sortit Hermione de ses observations et lui fit signe de la suivre jusque dans une grande salle circulaire, lumineuse et bordée par des baies vitrées de tous les côtés. Au milieu, des couturières probablement, un photographe et une femme aux avec de longues boucles anglaises étaient debout. « Bonjour Mlle Parkinson. Mlle Granger. »

« Lavande, occupes-toi de prendre les mensurations d'Hermione ! Mitch, mitrailles la sous tous les angles. Sous-vêtements et en robe. A plat et en talons. Tu me transmettras les photos sur i Message et les infos sur la base de données. Assez vite mon chou, le temps est compté. Par la suite, tu les enverras aux maisons de haute couture, n'oublie pas de préciser que son agent est Zabini ! Ah oui, apportez lui aussi son thé. J'ai un rendez-vous, je serais de retour dans deux heures. »

Elle fit demi-tour et se retourna au dernier moment. « Ah oui, cet après-midi tu as des essais de shooting avec Draco. Il sera là vers 13h30. » Et elle quitta la pièce, laissant Hermione seule avec les stylistes et couturières.

« Mais … ? »

.

 **13.00 PM.**

 _Huit…sept…six…cinq…_

Entouré de deux gardes du corps baraqués comme des gorilles, habillés comme des agents de la CIA, armés jusqu'aux aux dents comme des soldats, Draco Malfoy, unique héritier de la grande et puissante dynastie Malfoy patientait tranquillement dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel Hilton. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa Rolex plaquée or, il se retint de soupirer d'ennui. A la place, il sortit son iPhone 6 et commença à jouer passivement à Candy Crush.

 _Quatre…trois….deux…un…_

Un nouveau niveau de gagné et l'ascenseur n'était toujours pas arrivé à destination. Exprimant intérieurement son ennui, l'héritier rangea son gadget dans la poche intérieure de sa veste Hamilton à deux milles gallions et ferma un instant les yeux. Jamais un trajet ne lui avait paru aussi long.

« Monsieur, on ne va plus tarder maintenant. » lui souffla Goyle, un des gorilles. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et mit les mains dans ses poches.

 _DING._

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, une foule – _avec un grand F_ – de fans et de paparazzis se rua sur les nouveaux arrivants, hurlant le prénom de l'héritier, posant des questions en criant à tout vas, se bousculant pour obtenir un cliché de Draco. L'héritier passa en ignorant tout ce remue-ménage autour de lui pour s'engouffrer dans une limousine aux vitres teintées.

« On peut dire que la moindre de tes sorties est un réel évènement pour le peuple anglais. » dit alors une voix à l'arrière de la voiture de luxe.

Draco se retourna doucement pour faire face à un homme plus âgé que lui, portant un costume noir et des chaussures parfaitement cirées. Il avait un long manteau de la même couleur avec des attaches argentées et une grosse broche en or sur la poitrine. Ses cheveux blonds avaient étés attachés en un parfait catogan et sa main droite gantée tenait fermement le pommeau d'une canne.

« Père ? » grinça Draco. « Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir en cette belle matinée ? » demanda-t-il en cachant difficilement son sarcasme.

Lucius Malfoy ne répondit, lui lança un regard noir ainsi que la dernière édition de _Public._ « Ceci. » Draco eut alors l'immense déplaisir de se voir en couverture avec son ancienne partenaire, un immense éclair rouge les séparant, et commença à bouillonner intérieurement de rage quand il lût le titre en-dessous: _Granger remplace Weasley aux côtés du beau mannequin, Draco Malfoy. Comment vie-t-il un tel changement ?_

« C'est de la diffamation ! Que l'abruti qui a dévoilé ses informations aille se cacher au fin fond des montagnes d'Afghanistan s'il ne veut pas que je le dépèce et lui troue la peau comme un porc allant à l'abattoir. » explosa l'héritier en jetant le magazine aux pieds de Lucius.

« Si tu augmentais la sécurité autour de toi tu te rendrais bien vite compte que les informations fuiteraient bien moins vite. Et surtout, si tu arrêtais de te comporter comme le dernier des imbéciles, tu aurais moins de problèmes avec les magazines à scandales. »

Draco gratifia son père d'un regard noir avant de sortir pour la énième fois de la journée son paquet de Philip Morris et d'allumer une tige de tabac. Ce dernier fronça ostensiblement les sourcils en voyant la cigarette et lui administra un bon coup de canne sur la tête.

« Aïe ! » s'exclama alors l'héritier en posant une main sur sa tête. « Tu deviens complètement fou ou quoi ? Les chiffres que tu vois à longueur de journée commencent ENFIN à avoir raison de toi ?! »

Lucius eut un rictus. « Quand bien même je sais à quelle point tu aimerais que cette situation arrive, je vais te décevoir NON, je ne suis pas encore sénile et NON, tu ne pourras pas encore me faire interner dans la maison de retraite la moins chère de Londres. »

« Quel dommage…. » marmonna le mannequin en tirant sur sa cigarette. « Eh bien ? Que veux-tu ? M'obliger à être le parfait petit héritier ou sinon tu me renies et enlève mon nom de ton merveilleux testament ? Ou sinon, tu me tue et tu fabriques un autre héritier, mieux et plus utile que moi ? A la bonne heure ! »

Et il sortit son téléphone de sa veste, composa le numéro de Fred pour lui demander _– ordonner serait plus juste_ – de venir le chercher de suite et de l'extraire de l'emprise de Lucius. Mais il n'eut le temps que d'appuyer sur un chiffre, la canne de Lucius s'abattit de nouveau sur lui, sa main plus particulièrement. Le téléphone tomba sur le sol. Draco le suivit dans sa chute. Son cerveau s'arrêta un instant.

« EH ! Non mais il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit avec les comptes bancaires de toute l'Angleterre. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? » s'exclama l'héritier en attrapant le smartphone. « Un iPhone neuf d'à peine deux semaines, cadeau d'Apple ! »

« Tu useras de ton sourire pour te faire offrir le prochain. Maintenant, au lieu de raconter tout un tas de sottises tu vas m'écouter. » ordonna fermement l'homme d'affaires. « Non, ne t'avises même pas d'ouvrir la bouche » siffla-t-il quand il vit son fils prêt à protester. « Les sœurs GreenGrass sont conviées au manoir samedi pour un déjeuner. Nos familles sont en _très bons termes_ depuis _ad vitam aeternam_ et il n'est pas question que tu gâches tout. J'entends par là que tu ne devras ni simuler une crise d'appendicite ni t'éclipser pour _un tournoi de fléchettes_ avec Blaise Zabini. Ni même prétendre être attendu par Karl Lagerfeld, je sais _très bien_ quand il travaille avec toi. »

« Pourquoi vouloir absolument me marier avec un des thon GreenGrass ? Reconnaissez quand même qu'elles, surtout Astoria n'ont pris que le Grasse de leur nom. Et je ne suis plus un enfant qui nécessite une surveillance constante ! »

Lucius le fusilla du regard avant d'appuyer sur le bouton situé sur l'accoudoir. La vitre noire se baissa tandis que l'homme d'affaire ordonnait à Roberto, son chauffeur, de conduire Draco à l'agence. Son fils lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Ton agent est très organisée. Pour être sûre de ta présence elle m'a faxé ton emploi du temps avec les lieux. Et un Malfoy n'arrive JAMAIS en retard. »

Draco haussa les épaules, se promit d'assommer Pansy ou de l'empaler vivante sur un des talons aiguilles qu'elle portait en permanence et termina sa cigarette en soufflant la fumée par le nez. Quand il fût devant l'agence, ce fût à peine si son propre père le jetait dehors à coup de pied aux fesses.

« Samedi. 12h. Aucun retard n'est toléré. » déclara Lucius avant de pousser Draco vers la sortie à coup de canne. Et avant même que l'héritier ait les deux pieds posés sur le tapis rouge de l'agence, la limousine redémarra en trombe.

« Quel goujat. » marmonna l'héritier entre ses dents, furieux. Il monta d'un pas rageur et échappa de justesse à la masse de journalistes. Vincent, un autre de ses gardes du corps faisait barrage à la foule du hall et jeta presque les personnes présentes dans l'ascenseur, comme Lucius venait de le faire avec Draco. Ils montèrent en silence jusqu'au quatorzième pallier de l'agence, endroit où les shootings tests et pas test avaient lieu.

 _DING._

Draco fût à peine sorti qu'une furie à la coupe au carré + frange, perchée sur des stilettos de 10 centimètres l'aborda, iPhone greffé à l'oreille, pour changer. « Oui mon chou. Commence à la préparer. Maquillage nude, simple et pas d'artifice. Arrange-moi la seconde guerre mondiale qu'est sa chevelure. »

Elle attrapa le bras de Draco pour le trainer dans le couloir menant à la salle de shooting. « Oui Julio ? Un coup de blush pour illuminer son teint, un peu de mascara sur la pointe des…. OUI LA POINTE, PAS LE BAS IDIOT ! NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU NE SAIS PAS CE QU'EST LA POINTE SUPERIEURE ?! Léger le mascara surtout ! » hurla presque Pansy à travers son iPhone.

« Tu sais que crier sur le personnel ne va pas faire avancer plus vite les choses ? » demanda alors Blaise en arrivant, les mains dans les poches.

« Un coup bref de brillant à lèvres. Couleur pêche. » dit-elle à l'intention du maquilleur. « La ferme Zabini ! Draco, je sais que les stars se font attendre mais tu as presque 4 minutes de retard, c'est IN-AD-MI-SSIBLE ! »

« Personne n'est prêt de toutes manières. » railla le blond. « Tout va bien Pansy, personne n'est mort. »

« Si. Détrompes-toi, un chaton s'est suicidé quand il a remarqué que tu avais plus de 3 minutes de retard. » s'exclama-t-elle en fusillant du regard Draco. « Et trois personnes ont dût mourir d'un infarctus ce matin, quand ta _chère nouvelle recrue_ a décidé de venir à l'agence habillée comme une SDF. » siffla Pansy à l'attention cette fois ci de Blaise.

« Le look à la française. » répondit l'agent métis. « Ce n'est pas comme si elle était venue en pyjama Mickey avec des tongs de chez Wal-Mart et une casquette Bob l'éponge. Ça aurait même été mignon. »

« Ca s'en rapprochait. Et n'importe quelle femme qui se respecte ne se promène _jamais_ – au grand jamais – en tongs, c'est indécent ! » siffla furieusement l'agent brune. « Maintenant, dis-moi que tu n'es pas juste venu ici pour me convaincre d'apprécier cet affreux look. Dans ce cas-là, ce sera aussi facile que de faire croire au monde entier que Barack Obama est blanc. »

« Mais…. Barack Obama est noir ? » fit la voix d'un régisseur qui passait juste derrière.

« JUSTEMENT ESPÈCE DE TRIPLE IDIOT ! »

« Donc, je suis ici pour m'assurer que tu ne tyrannises pas ma nouvelle recrue, que tu ne menace pas de mort ton personnel et que tu ne fasses pas de lancer d'escarpins à trois milles gallions. » répondit simplement le métis.

« Depuis quand me surveilles-tu ? » siffla-t-elle. « Sans moi, rien n'avancerait et nous serions toujours en train de nous lamenter sur le sort du pauvre Draco qui n'a toujours rien dit d'ailleurs. Draco ?! Est- tu ivre ? Mort ? Perché ? Transis d'amour ? » rétorqua Pansy

« Depuis … le début ? »

« Depuis 8 années, espèce de sale traître à ton sang ! » cracha Pansy en se retournant violemment.

« Venant de toi je m'estime content. Plus sérieusement, je suis ici pour m'assurer du bon fonctionnement de la séance, pour choisir avec toi les photos qui seront envoyées en tant qu'essais aux créateurs et coacher ma petite française ! »

« CQFD. » marmonna Pansy. « Bon, venez, Draco, sort toi de ta transe mutante et dégénérative du cerveau, tu perds tes fonctions là, on dirait une limace handicapée. »

Ils arrivaient donc dans la salle de shooting ou les attendaient les draps noirs étendus de tous les côtés, les photographes ultra-professionnels de tous les côtés, les assistants, cameramans, maquilleurs et stylistes, tout était propice et tout assurait la réussite de la séance. Par une porte adjacente, Julio - _le maquilleur sur lequel Pansy avait hurlé_ \- sortit en compagnie d'Hermione.

« Julio, si jamais tu t'es trompé sur quoi que ce soit je te fais avaler tous tes pinceaux. » marmonna Pansy tout en pianotant activement sur l'écran tactile. « Lavande ! Millicent ! » cria-t-elle.

Aussitôt, l'assistante de Pansy et la couturière débarquèrent au pas de course pour répondre à leur intransigeante patronne. « Quelle tenue avez-vous finalement sélectionnée pour Hermione ? » demanda-t-elle sans lever le nez de son smartphone.

« Pour la première partie il s'agit d'une chemise blanche avec un V dans le dos signée _Lanvin_ accompagnée d'une jupe danseuse de la collection de printemps de _Eli Saab,_ rouge. » répondit Lavande. Voyant que sa patronne ne disait toujours rien, signe qu'elle _encore_ n'avait rien trouvé à critiquer, elle continua. « Une perle unique de _Cartier_ au cou et des escarpins Louboutins. Les basiques. »

Pansy leva alors les yeux de son téléphone. « Des talons de combien de centimètres ? » demanda-t-elle en scrutant Lavande.

Cette dernière resta pensive un instant. « Et bien… 10 centimètres il me semble. ». Pansy fronça alors les nez comme si elle allait éternuer. « Non. Pas possible. Rappelle-moi quelle taille fait Draco ma chère Lavande ? »

« 1 mètre….84 ? » tenta-t-elle.

« 1mètre85. » répondit sèchement l'agent. « Et quelle taille fait Hermione ? » demanda de nouveau la brune sans regarder Lavande et en pianotant de nouveau sur son iPhone.

« 1mètre77 ? »

« Exactement. » répondit alors brusquement Pansy. en levant les yeux. « Et combien font 1m77 plus 10 centimètres ? »

« 1mètre87…. » balbutia Lavande, tremblante comme si elle était atteinte de la maladie de Parkinson.

« Et selon toi, que pense les créateurs, moi-même, les agents, le public, les journalistes, LE MONDE ENTIER d'un binôme ou la fille est plus grande que le mec !? » railla Pansy, relevant la tête pour planter un regard glacial sur la pauvre Lavande.

« C'est… heu….Je vais… heu… je vais aller … chercher une paire moins haute. » balbutia-t-elle en détalant comme un lapin.

« 8 centimètres, pas plus chérie ! » s'exclama Pansy d'une voix stridente qui avait le pouvoir de décoller le papier peint. « Et en ce qui concerne Draco ? »

« Costume simple _Kenzo_ avec une chemise argentée et une montre plaquée or de chez _Gringott._ » répondit Millicent.

« Chaussures ? » interrogea Pansy, ne décrochant pas du gadget noir. « Pas d'erreur ou tu subiras le même interrogatoire que Lavande. »

« Les basiques louboutins pour homme de la collection d'hiver. »

« Je me doutais bien chéri que vous aviez choisi un modèle pour homme. » railla Pansy d'un ton sarcastique. « Un peu has-been si elles sont d'hiver. Il faut un modèle plus décontracté, plus printanier. »

L'assistante ne bougeait pas. Pansy planta sur elle le regard qui signifiait qu'elle aurait déjà dût détaler. « Allez cours ! » s'exclama-t-elle en désignant le couloir.

Une fois son assistante partie, Pansy se dirigea donc d'un pas rapide vers Hermione, qui était en train de se faire examiner sous toutes les coutures par les stylistes et maquilleurs. Pansy elle-même se pencha sur le mannequin en scrutant minutieusement tous les détails. « Dis-moi, avec quoi te coiffes-tu l...e matin ? Un pétard ou une branche de dynamite ? » demanda finalement Pansy quand elle découvrit des cheveux toujours sauvages mais à l'aspect négligé chic.

« Aucuns des deux. Mes cheveux sont comme ça naturellement. » répondit patiemment Hermione. « Le côté sauvage vient de ma mère, un héritage. » sourit-elle.

« Hum, c'est vraiment touchant. » fit-elle avec un faux sourire touché. Elle extirpa son téléphone de son sac, le coinça entre son oreille et son épaule et s'exclama : « Bon, Lavande, tu prends le thé avec pépé et mémé ou tu me ramènes les escarpins ?! »

Elle eut le grand plaisir de voir rappliquer Lavande et Milicent avec les deux boites Christian Louboutin sous les bras quelques minutes après. Boites qu'elle s'empressa de passer à Hermione et Draco qui filèrent les enfiler comme Cendrillon sa pantoufle de verre. « Bien, maintenant c'est parti ! » s'exclama la manager quand ils revinrent deux minutes plus tard. « En place ! » hurla-t-elle à l'attention de l'équipe.

.

.

« Ça fait combien de temps rappelles-moi ? 4 ans ? » souffla Hermione à Draco quand celui-ci posa sa main sur sa hanche droite.

« 4 ans et tu n'as pas changée Grangie…. » répondit ce dernier en chuchotant au creux de son oreille, laissant extérieurement penser aux personnes dans la pièce qu'il était en train de la couvrir de baisers.

« HERMIONE ! PASSE UNE MAIN AUTOUR DU COU DE DRACO ! » s'écria la voix de Victoria, la photographe. « DRACO, ESSAYES DE CAPTIVER LA CAMERA EN FACE DE TOI ! »

Le blond tourna son regard vers l'objectif, jouant avec, l'invitant à mieux le découvrir. Hermione était accrochée à son cou et balançait innocemment ses cheveux dans le vent que produisait le ventilateur derrière eux. Les mains de Draco remontaient sur les hanches fines de sa partenaire qui continuait de fixer avec intérêt l'objectif, un regard de tigresse passant dans se prunelles ambre.

« NE BOUGEZ PLUS ! » hurla Victoria. Tous les flashs s'enclenchèrent pour capturer la scène. Hermione, une jambe à demi-levé, son escarpin ballottant au bout de son pied. Elle, accrochée à Draco qui la retenait d'un bras dans le bas du dos, sa montre plaquée or bien visible. Les cheveux innocemment décoiffés de l'héritier, la couleur tantôt glace tantôt acier de ses yeux.

« COUPEZ ! C'est dans la boite ! » s'écria Peter, le cameraman.

Draco commençait à se dégager de l'étreinte de sa partenaire mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas d'un puce, les yeux rivés sur un point derrière eux. « Grangie, c'est l'heure de bouger. » siffla Draco d'une voix traînante.

« Hum ? »

« Bouges. Toi. » répondit le blond d'un ton vif.

Ils descendirent de l'estrade et ce fût un Blaise figé et une Pansy excitée qui s'approchèrent d'eux. « C'était … chaud dites-moi. » fit le métis en ricanant.

« Pourquoi tu mens comme ça ? » répliqua Draco en fronçant un sourcil. « J'ai très bien sentit ce petit shoot qui n'avait rien de sensuel. »

« Ravi de voir que la collaboration avec Hermione t'inspire. »

« Pas la collaboration avec Grangie ! Le shoot en binôme, je ne le dirais jamais mais ça m'avait… comment dire ? »

« Pas le temps pour vos états d'âmes ! » s'écria Pansy en jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone. « Vous avez dix minutes top chrono pour vous changer et ramenez vos fesses ici pour la partie deux. »

Et elle poussa Draco jusqu'à sa loge, criant sur Lavande pour qu'elle ramène le portique à vêtements. Blaise, plus délicat que sa collègue, pria son égérie de se diriger vers sa propre loge pour revêtir ses tenues.

« Draco, j'allais oublier, tu as un dîner dans trois jours avec Hermione au _Haul._ Il faut que les gens voient que tu as tiré un trait sur Ginevra et que tu es aussi complice avec Hermione que tu ne l'étais avec elle. » l'informa Pansy.

« C'est une blague ? » siffla l'héritier en enlevant sa chemise argentée de chez _Kenzo._ « Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je vais me rendre dans un restaurant ou le gratin des célébrités se rend avec ….. Granger ? »

Il la fusilla du regard et enfila un jean denim. « Je ne vais pas aller déjeuner avec Granger. Pas après ce qu'elle a fait. Blaise et toi mériteriez la sentence de mort juste pour avoir osé nous imposer une collaboration. » continua-t-il furieusement.

« Tu vas aller à ce dîner pour rétablir ton image. Redorer ton blason. Pour ne plus être celui qui fait péter les plombs a _toutes_ ses partenaires. Pour montrer le visage que le monde entier veut voir, celui du jeune homme complice avec celle qui joue sa copine sur le papier glacé. C'est un ordre. Et Granger est presque aussi connue que toi dans le monde de la mode! » siffla Pansy en pressant un ongle sur sa peau pâle.

« Et que feras-tu si je ne vais pas à ce foutu dîner? » ricana Draco.

« Je t'abandonnes aux mains d'un agent misérable qui fera de ta vie un enfer. Mais avant, je te castre en t'écartelant, je t'attaches et je te laisses au milieu de la route pour te rouler dessus avec ma nouvelle Porsche, cadeau de baptême. Et si par chance – _ou malheur pour toi –_ tu survis, je t'arraches les yeux, je les fais cuire à la plancha et je te les fais manger en tacos. Par la suite, je t'aspergerais de jus de viande et je ferais venir d'Afrique les lions apprivoisés de mon oncle Rodolphe. »

Les yeux de Pansy brillaient de démence, propre à l'image de redoutable agent qu'elle était. Et Draco savait qu'il ne fallait _jamais_ contrarier ou se mettre en travers du chemin de Pansy Parkinson. Il l'avait appris à ses dépens durant les huit dernières années.

« Mais n'oublies pas que JE suis ta source de revenue principale. Je te paie suffisamment pour que tu puisses vivre dans un immense loft, seule en plus, que tu t'achètes des escarpins de créateurs tous les jours, eh oui, tu es percée à jour. Donc, si tu m'abandonnes, tu mets un terme à la vie luxueuse que tu as, tu deviendras misérable, tu devras dire adieu aux tailleurs, escarpins et sac à mains de créateurs. Tu seras même réduite à adopter le style déplorable de Granger et de te promener avec des ballerines ou PIRE : des tongs. »

Le visage de l'agent se décomposa et Draco sût qu'il avait tapé dans le mil. « Tu es certes le client le plus populaire mais pas le plus riche mon cher Draco. » susurra-t-elle finalement. « Mais là je te le demandes, vas à ce dîner. Tu te rendras vite compte que les couvertures mensongères de _Public_ changeront ! Plus d'éclair rouge ! »

Il lui lança un regard inquisiteur. « Tu as parlé avec Lucius ou tu lis la daube de la presse ? » s'enquit-il.

« Pour mieux travailler je suis obligée de lire _la daube_ des tabloïds. Mais c'est en lisant ces pattes de mouches que j'ai élaboré un plan. Et non, je ne te le dirais pas maintenant. » Elle sortit son téléphone quand il vibra. « Merde, tu dois y aller. Tu as moins d'une minute. Maintenant, promet que tu iras ou je te jure sur la tête de mon abruti de beau-frère gay que je ferais ce que je t'ai dit il y a moins de 2 minutes. »

« …. »

« DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui claquant sa boite de lunettes de soleil sur la tête. Deuxième choc de la journée et la palme d'or du meilleur coup revient à….. Ce n'est pas le moment.

« Si j'accepte, tu arrêtes de me frapper pendant au moins 6 mois. » exigea l'héritier. Pansy se figea. « Ce n'est pas non plus la mer à boire. 2 mois. Pas plus. »

« 3 mois. »

« 2 mois. »

« 3 mois. »

« 2 mois. »

Le portable de Pansy sonna et déclencha une sonnerie aussi stridente que la voix de sa propriétaire. « Quoi ? » beugla-t-elle. « OK, détends-toi Zabini. »

« 3 mois mais pas plus. Maintenant acceptes et bouges-toi, ton shooting t'attends ! » maugréa la manager.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle méprisa du regard, méfiante. « Je n'ai pas la galle, je n'ai pas de poux et je suis propre. Donc si jamais j'ai passé ma main dans mes cheveux, elle ne sera ni grasse ni souillée. Et ne vas pas non plus chercher des gants parce que je suis déjà en retard. A cause de toi en plus. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à accepter plus vite idiot ! » grogna Pansy.

« Cesse de m'appeler idiot ! » rétorqua le blond.

« Acceptes ! » cria-t-elle de sa voix aigüe.

« OK ! » cria à son tour le blond tout en se levant pour partir.

« Je savais que tu tenais un tant soit peu à tes bijoux de famille. » marmonna la manager en sortant ses lunettes _Chanel_ de leur boite. « Donc demain à 11.30, Alberto passera te prendre chez toi pour t'emmener au Slytherin. Hermione t'y rejoindras par ses propres moyens, enfin ceux de Zabini quoi. J'espère juste que cet idiot à bien réservé une voiture et un chauffeur pour l'y conduire. »

« De toutes manières je dois y aller. Et je sais que tu vas me harceler de messages et d'appels entre ce soir et après-demain jusqu'à 19.30. Tu seras même capable de te pointer chez moi à 7.30 pour être sûre que je n'ai pas oublié. » répondit le blond en soupirant.

« Exactement. Tu me connais trop bien. De toutes manières, la vie appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, pas aux loques qui dorment jusqu'à 8 heures ! » s'exclama Pansy avant de filer.

.

.

« Tu as eu une petite partie de jambes en l'air avec Parkinson ou quoi ? » railla Blaise en voyant _enfin_ Draco sortir de la loge.

« Non. Juste une partie de prise de tête avec la folle qui me sert de manager. Et j'ose espérer que tu as réservé une voiture et un chauffeur pour Granger. »

« T'inquiéterais-tu de te retrouver seul au Haul ? » se moqua le métis.

« Je suis juste septique par rapport à la sentence que te fera endurer Pansy si jamais tu organises mal la venue de Granger. Après, libre à toi de te faire priver de mini-Zabini. » railla Draco en assénant une tape sur l'épaule de l'agent.

« C'est bon. J'ai compris. » le coupa Blaise. « Maintenant, vas te faire photographier pour que nous, _agents manager de renommée internationale_ puissions travailler à notre tour.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux. Tu aimes voir quand Grangie me tripote, pervers va. » grommela Draco en s'avançant vers l'estrade.

Blaise secoua la tête, mi- amusé, mi- blasé. Draco Malfoy était un cas à lui tout seul, Blaise s'était toujours demandé comment Pansy faisait pour gérer son business et Malfoy en même temps. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle avait acquis cette réputation qui aurait fait trembler Dracula lui-même.

.

.

.

.

Bellatrix Lestrange-Black faisait partie des personnes que l'on jugeait immédiatement après les avoir croisées dans la rue. Non pas à cause de son excentricité extrême – _il lui arrivait très fréquemment de sortir dans la rue habillée de la manière la plus victorienne possible, alliant dentelle et ombrelle avec élégance. Ou encore de se vêtir à la manière la plus anglaise possible, alliant tartan et chapeaux farfelus, écharpes en plumes et lunettes de steam punk._ \- mais plutôt de son fort tempérament. Tempérament de sang chaud selon sa styliste, Alice Longbottom.

Ce matin-là, alors que son neveu signait un contrat juteux avec la marque _Gucci,_ la talentueuse et barge actrice se rendit comme tous les matins dans son dressing, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle attrapa une longue jupe fendue noire et taille haute Eli Saab, un chemisier en toile transparente de la même couleur qu'elle rentra soigneusement dans le bas. Quelques bracelets de chez _Svarowski,_ sa montre _Gringott_ woman argentée et une paire de derbies noires à étoiles bleues complétèrent sa tenue. Bellatrix extirpa son Black Berry et le coinça entre son oreille et son épaule.

« Avery mon chou, dis à Ambroise de rappliquer au Palma dans 15 minutes, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle manucure. »

Elle attrapa son sac _Dior_ et son casque beats bleu avant de filer vers la porte, téléphone toujours contre l'oreille. « Hein ? Comment ça ? Rahhhhh je vois, comment dis-tu ? Andréa ? Etrange, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle s'appelait Ambroise. » marmonna l'actrice. « Peu importe son nom, dis-lui de venir ! »

Elle embrassa Avada et Kedavra, ses deux bergers allemands et sauta dans sa nouvelle Porsche blanche étincelante pour se rendre au Plaza, roulant à bien plus que les 50 km/h autorisés. Elle brancha son téléphone à la voiture pour continuer son activité favorite : appeler des gens pour les harceler afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Franck! J'ai besoin que tu me ramène un grand milkshake banane avec un soupçon de vanille et de cannelle ! Et un gobelet de fruits : ananas, kiwi, fraise et papaye ! Au palma dans 20 minutes ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Après deux feux rouges grillés, un piéton presque écrasé et une voiture de police semée, elle se gara en un parfait rangement de bataille arrière devant le Palma, débrancha son téléphone, remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur le front et entra dans le grand hall. « Mme Lestrange, Franck nous fait dire qu'Andréa vous attends au cinquième étage avec toute sa palette de maquillage. Votre commande arrive bientôt, dans 10 minutes je dirais. Ah oui, Tom Riddle tient à vous rencontrer. » l'informa Katie, son assistante.

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda Bella en sortant un mouchoir de son sac à main. Elle enroula son doigt dans le mouchoir et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur en grimaçant. « Il faudra que penser à dire aux agents de ménage qu'on ne les paie pas pour se tourner les pouces en mangeant des beignets dans le cagibi. » maugréa-t-elle en entrant, suivi de Katie.

« Alors, que me veut Tom Riddle ? » redemanda la brune en contemplant le plafond.

« Si j'en crois ce qu'il a laissé sur votre boite de messages vocaux professionnelles, il voudrait vous proposer le rôle principal de son nouveau projet. »

« Dis-lui que je suis libre cet après-midi entre 13.45 et 14h05. » dit vivement l'actrice en sortant son BlackBerry. « Et je ne peux pas déplacer ce rendez-vous à un autre jour. »

« Comme vous voudrez. » répondit Katie en notant tout ce qu'avait dit Bellatrix dans son notebook électronique. « Je vais finir de régler certaines choses à propos de votre représentation ce soir au théâtre de Notre-Dame et je passerais un coup de fil à l'agent de Tom Riddle. »

Bella acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers une salle blanche lumineuse ou l'attendaient la fameuse Andréa : son esthéticienne et Avery : son conseiller. « Bien le bonjour à toi chérie ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étrangement efféminé.

« Tu savais que Riddle me voulait au casting de son nouveau film ? » s'exclama Bellatrix en s'asseyant devant une table de manucure tandis qu'Andréa préparait tout le matériel.

« Bien évidemment. Qui ne le sait pas ? J'allais t'en parler chérie mais vois-tu, j'avais des problèmes tout nouveaux à régler. Ça ne te dit rien une Porsche blanche brillante et apparemment toute neuve flashée à 80km/h sur l'avenue de Buckingham ? » minauda Avery en tapotant son bras.

« Aucunes idées. »

« C'est ça. Dis-moi que je suis un saint et vénère moi. J'ai tout arrangé en deux trois coups de téléphones. »

« Je te paie assez pour que tu répares mes rares bavures mon chou ! » répliqua la brune en tendant sa main droite à Andréa. « Et puis, de combien s'élevait le montant de cette faute ? »

« 150 gallions et trois points en moins sur le 5ème permis que tu as repassé, je te le rappelles, il y à peine 6 mois. » la réprimanda Avery en s'asseyant sur le sofa de cuir brun.

« Une infime goutte dans mon océan de richesse. » ricana Bellatrix. Elle s'apprêtait à dire qu'elle aurait finalement payé l'amende et qu'elle repasserait son permis autant de fois qu'il le fallait quand elle vit Franck Longbottom, un de ses assistants revenir avec un sac de chez Rosmerta, contenant son petit-déjeuner. Elle attrapa le sac en papier et se jeta littéralement sur le milk-shake, aspirant bruyamment le liquide épais et mousseux.

« Merci Franck. » dit-elle finalement.

« Quelle couleur voulez-vous ? » demanda Andréa en ouvrant sa valise de vernies _Essies nails_. « Un peu de changement ? Vert exotique, rose bonbon ou jaune citron ? »

« Tant de couleurs fluo me piquent les yeux ! » s'écria l'actrice en reculant. « Un rouge carmin fera l'affaire. » lui dit-elle en piquant un fruit à l'aide d'une petite fourchette en plastique blanc.

Tandis qu'Andréa s'affairait, Avery exposait ses plans en long et en large à Bellatrix, qui mangeait avec sa main libre. « Tu as l'avant-première de _Black is Black_ la semaine prochaine. Il ne faudra pas oublier le marqueur cette fois, je ne tiens pas à la petite scène de la limousine de la dernière fois. »

« Hum. Qui était censé prendre mes stylos pour cette …Arghhhhhhhhh »

Bellatrix commença à toussoter en se couvrant la bouche de son bras valide. Avery continuait de lui parler sans s'arrêter et Andréa secouait le vernis dans tous les sens. Mais quand Bella sentit sa gorge se serrer au point même que l'air ne passe plus correctement, l'affolement prit place dans ses yeux et sa main s'abattit sur la table, stoppant tous mouvements autour d'elle.

Sa tête tournait, elle commençait doucement mais sûrement à y voir flou. Dans une sorte de convulsion, elle bascula sur le sol sous les regards terrifiés de ses assistants. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle se sentait happer l'air sans réussir à en prendre une quantité suffisante. Bellatrix entendit vaguement Franck appeler une ambulance tandis qu'Avery lui soutenait la tête en lui mettant une main sous le menton afin de mieux dégager ses voies respiratoires.

« Seigneur…. Regardez sa peau….. » s'exclama alors Andréa d'une voix clairement horrifiée. Avery baissa les yeux pour voir des plaques rouges se former sur toute la peau de l'actrice. Ses veines ressortaient au niveau du cou et n'importe qui n'ayant pas vu le début aurait pensé qu'elle était possédée.

« Son pouls ralentit. » murmura Avery en apposant deux doigts sur le cou de Bella. « QUE FAIS CETTE PUTAIN D'AMBULANCE ? » hurla-t-il ensuite.

« Ils… ils… arrivent…. » balbutia Andréa en se tenant contre un mur.

« Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh… »

Le gémissement de Bella les informèrent tous de son agonie, terme exacte pour désigner ce qu'elle était en train de vivre actuellement. Et quand Avery décida de prendre les choses en main, les ambulanciers arrivèrent en défonçant littéralement la porte pour se précipiter immédiatement aux côtés de l'actrice à présent inconsciente.

« Elle nous parlait quand elle s'est tout d'un coup mise à tousser, trembler et elle s'est effondrée. Elle n'a pas pût nous dire autre chose. » Résuma le conseiller aux hommes.

« Perte de conscience. Ballonnez-la, masque d'oxygène. A-t-elle bu ou mangé quelque chose ? Pris un quelconque médicament ? » s'enquit un des ambulanciers.

« Elle a bu un milkshake et mangé des ….. » Il s'interrompit brusquement en regardant le gobelet de fruits puis Franck. « Franck, tu as demandé quoi comme fruits ? »

« Euh… Eh bien, ananas, kiwi, fraise et papaye, comme elle me l'avait dit. Pourquoi ? » balbutia l'homme.

« Parce qu'elle est gravement allergique au melon et il me semble que ça en est justement… . » murmura Avery en pointant le dit-fruit du bout du doigt. « Le serveur s'est trompé. »

« Allergie alimentaire. On dirait bien une crise d'anaphylaxie, administrez-lui une double dose d'épinéphrine et intubez-la si elle ne réagit pas au ballon et que sa respiration ne se régule pas. » ordonna Jack, l'ambulancier.

« Je vais prévenir Rodolphus. » murmura Avery pour lui-même. Et il quitta les lieux en même temps que Bellatrix, allongée sur une civière, un masque sur le visage. « Franck, va chez Rosmerta et demande le renvoi du serveur. » Il croisa le regard affolé de Franck et murmura doucement. « C'est ce qui peut lui arriver de mieux, crois-moi. Si Bella s'en charge elle-même après sa rémission, ce serait un procès aux fesses avec toute sa clique d'avocats affamés en manque de procès à se mettre sous la dent. Et si elle gagne, chose qui arrivera très certainement, il sera ruiné, à la rue et obligé de mendier dans les plus-bas quartiers de Londres. »

.

.

.

.

* * *

Alors verdict... ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience! Ce chapitre m'a prit environ 2 semaines à l'écriture parce que je changeais TOUT LE TEMPS des trucs et je modifiais encore et encore... Je posterais sans doute le deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui ( qui m'a lui aussi prit 2 semaines environ. Le plus long temps de rédaction de toutes mes fictions, un truc de fou!) Mais bon, normalement le prochain sera aussi dans deux semaines le temps que je finisse ce truc appelé BAC...

A plus et merci d'avoir lu!


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: ELITE

Genre: UA non magique. Dramione. Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont à JKR... Et ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sortent de mon imagination.

* * *

Dans un des appartements les plus luxueux du centre de Londres, Harry Potter, célèbre avocat de renom était affalé sur son canapé en cuir, un pot de glace _Ben et Jerry_ saveur _Cookie Cream_ dans une main, un verre de Chardonnet dans l'autre. Et depuis la veille, il regardait inlassablement la nouvelle saison de **Keeping up with the GreenGrass,** la chose la plus nulle qu'il existait sur cette planète. Pourtant, voir Daphné GreenGrass en train d'expliquer comment elle comptait s'habiller pour la prochaine fashion week le distrayait plus que de tuer des gens avec sa Xbox One sur GTA. Et alors qu'il reprenait une cuillérée de sa glace préférée, son iPhone émit un énorme bruit de tracteur. « Ouais ? Allo ? » grommela Harry en baissant le son de sa TV.

« Si tu m'appelles pour me dire que Ron vient encore de remporter une affaire d'adultère et qu'il a obligé le coupable à se promener dans la rue avec un tee-shirt ou il était inscrit « _Je suis une pute catholique et polygame.»,_ tu peux tout de suite raccrocher. Et si jamais ce n'est pas ça et qu'à la place il à infliger comme sentence le lavage intensif des vitres du palais de Buckingham avec une brosse à dents, je m'en contrefiche. »

Il piocha un bâtonnet rose orangé dans un sachet en plastique en provenance de _Dumby's candies_ ou était écrit en toutes lettres _patacitrouilles._ Portant nonchalamment le bonbon à sa bouche, il acquiesça à ce que son interlocuteur lui disait, vaguement intéressé par l'affaire.

« Tu n'as cas demandé à Ron de prendre en charge cette affaire. Je ne travaille pas pour une telle futilité. ET tu sembles oublier, mon cher Dean, que je ne suis pas branché par les affaires de divorce banales ! La preuve en est avec le dernier procès… » marmonna Harry en reprenant de la glace.

« Mais justement, si tu me laissais parler, il ne s'agit _pas du tout_ d'une affaire de divorce banale ! » s'exclama Dean Thomas, le bras-droit d'Harry. « Un gros buzz, la presse à scandale va se jeter dessus quand elle l'apprendra et Cornélius n'en fera qu'une bouchée ! »

« Et bien dis-moi ! » s'impatienta Harry en se redressant vivement.

« Le divorce entre Cho Chang et Cédric Diggory. Tu seras l'avocat de Chang, j'ai passé un coup de fil à Seamus et il m'a assuré que Ron prendrait en charge Diggory. L'affaire du siècle. »

« Et en quoi le divorce de deux sportifs de haut niveau est-il une affaire du siècle ? » demanda l'avocat d'un ton blasé.

« Parce que Diggory a trompé Chang avec un joueur de l'équipe adverse, Justin Flint-Fletchey ! » s'exclama Dean d'un ton très enthousiaste. « Et c'est Chang qui a fait la demande de divorce, elle les a surpris au lit alors qu'elle rentrait de l'entrainement. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Eh bien, tu es légèrement désavantagé par rapport à Weasley, Chang est actuellement en compétition de surf à Hawaii et ne rentre que dans 3 jours. Mais le procès n'aura lieu que dans un mois. »

« C'est gentil de me prévenir à l'avance. » grogna sarcastiquement Harry. « Ron est déjà en train d'étudier le cas ? »

« Oui et tu devrais également commencer. Car je suis sûr que tu es sur ton canapé à te morfondre en avalant toutes les pires cochonneries au monde et tout ça à cause de ton dernier procès. C'est malsain et inutile alors bouge-toi les fesses et rejoins moi au bureau. »

« T'es pas ma mère Dean ! » grogna Harry. « Cela dit, je te rejoins quand même dans une demi-heure, au ministère, dans mon bureau. »

« Entendu. »

« Attends ! » s'exclama soudainement Harry. « Cédric et Julien…. »

« Justin ! » le reprit Dean…

« Qu'importe ! » balaya l'avocat. « Avaient-ils déjà couchés quand Cho les a surpris ? » demanda l'avocat d'un ton intéressé.

« En quoi cela peut-il t'aider à lui faire gagner le procès ? » marmonna Dean, blasé.

« Juste pour savoir, s'ils n'ont pas vraiment joué à touche-pipi mes arguments seront moins persuasifs et forcément, s'il s'agit _juste_ d'un adultère buccale et corporel c'est forcément moins attrayant… En revanche… »

« STOP ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. OUI, ils avaient déjà couché. Et ce n'était pas la première fois ! Maintenant que tu sais tout, enfile des vêtements et magnes-toi ! » s'exclama l'afro-britannique à travers le combiné.

« Ok, on se détend, Deanou d'amour. » capitula enfin Harry en se levant de son canapé. « On se voit plus tard ! » lança-t-il avant de raccrocher et de jeter le téléphone quelque part dans les replis de son sofa. Il y était resté tellement longtemps que la marque de ses fesses était bien dessinée….

Harry éteignit sa télé, rangea son pot de glace avec regret et enfourna 2 patacitrouilles dans sa bouche avant de filer vers son dressing. Il en sortit un costume deux pièces avec une chemise blanche et des pompes cirées toutes neuves, exportées tout droit d'Italie, une pure merveille. Il attrapa par la suite lunettes, téléphone, sac et parapluie et c'est en bougonnant qu'il prit une longue veste noire et quitta son loft pour se rendre au bureau.

« Bien le bonjour monsieur Potter, puis-je vous prendre votre veste ? » demanda une des hôtesses d'accueil alors qu'il passait tout juste le pas de la porte.

Il lui tendit avant de consulter rapidement son agenda électronique. Alors qu'il entrait dans le grand hall circulaire donnant accès à son cabinet et celui de Ronald Weasley, il aperçut une femme tapoter impatiemment du pied sur le parquet vernis. Un rapide coup d'œil et il perçut rapidement de quel milieu social venait la femme.

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

La femme tourna la tête vers lui, s'interrompant dans la rédaction d'un sms pour le détailler à travers ses lunettes en écailles perchées sur le bout de son nez. Ses grands yeux verts s'attardèrent sur la tenue couteuse de l'avocat tandis que son cerveau tentait de deviner qui venait de l'interrompre dans son activité favorite.

« Oui. J'attends Weasley. Je ne doute pas de ses compétences professionnelles mais il s'avère que la ponctualité n'est pas son point fort. »

Harry retint un rire. Ronald Weasley ne comptait effectivement pas la ponctualité dans ses compétences. « Il est vrai que mon _collègue_ – il buta sur le mot- a parfois du mal avec les horaires. »

« Harry Potter. » se présenta-t-il finalement en tendant une main à la femme.

Elle le regarda étrangement et sa main ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Qu'avez-vous donc ? Je ne vais pas vous manger ! » plaisanta Harry.

« En principe, je ne serre la main à personne. C'est une perte de temps, le monde est rude et la compétition fait rage. » répondit-elle. « Pansy Parkinson. » concéda-t-elle.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Madame Parkinson. » dit Harry. « Pourquoi refuser tout contact avec une personne ? Se saluer en se serrant la main est un geste normal, cela se fait. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que cela ce fait qu'il faut le faire. » siffla la manager en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son iPhone qui ne cessait de vibrer.

« J'aime votre sens de la réparti. » pouffa l'avocat. « Puis-je vous inviter à boire un café dans mon bureau en attendant que Ronald Weasley vous fasse l'honneur de sa présence ? » proposa le brun en ouvrant la porte de son office.

Pansy jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre Gringott argentée et accepta. Mais au moment où elle posait un pied habillé d'un escarpin en écaille sur la luxueuse moquette du bureau d'Harry une voix se fit entendre dans le hall.

« Non mais je rêve ! En plus tu me prends mes clients maintenant Harry ? » éructa la voix de l'avocat roux.

Harry regarda son meilleur ami et rival de procès foncer vers lui, un gobelet Starbucks à la main, son cartable en cuir balançant furieusement à son épaule.

« Rassures-toi, je comptais juste lui offrir un café le temps que tu daignes enfin nous faire l'honneur de ta présence. » susurra Harry en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. « Et puis, tu peux toujours rêver de gagner le procès Chang ! Cette fois, tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis » siffla le brun en entrant dans son bureau. « Au plaisir de se revoir Madame Parkinson ! »

« Madame Parkinson, désolée de l'attente mais un procès ayant un peu tardé m'a retenu prisonnier au tribunal. » s'excusa platement le roux en faisant entrer sa cliente dans le bureau voisin à celui de Harry.

Elle entra la tête haute et la porte se refermèrent sur eux.

.

.

.

.

Lanikai Bay était une plage d'Hawaï très connue et populaire. Elle était l'endroit touristique le plus fréquenté et le repaire des surfeurs du monde entier, c'est là que les meilleures vagues prenaient vie. Et quasiment toutes les compétitions avaient lieu sur cette plage, mettant en concurrence des surfeurs venant des quatre coins du monde. L'eau était si turquoise que l'on se croyait dans un rêve quand on la voyait, le sable était d'un blanc si pure que l'on pensait marcher sur de la poudre d'argent. Et pour finir, la verdure tout autour était resplendissante, débordante de vie par tous les animaux qu'elle abritait. De beaux oiseaux colorés se manifestaient par moment, faisant profiter les habitants de l'ile de leurs chants imposants et mélodieux. Un vrai orgasme visuel et auditif pour n'importe qui venant sur le lieu.

Fleur Delacour, surfeuse française, championne juniore décorée plus d'une dizaine de fois venait ici pour la cinquième fois en deux ans, prête à remporter une énième médaille. Accompagnée de son coach, Olympe Maxime, elle foulait la plage d'une manière légère en regardant les belles vagues sur lesquelles elle allait surfer. Elle se présenta devant le stand de préparation et signa un registre de présence.

« Départ dans moins de 10 minutes. » l'avertit un des préparateurs en lui tendant un tee-shirt bleu. « Rappelles moi le nom de ton club ? »

« Beaubâtons, France. »

L'homme vêtu d'orange lui fit signe de rejoindre ses concurrentes sur la plage, un peu plus loin. Fleur capitula et enfila le tee-shirt en dégageant ses longs cheveux blonds et enfila un short noire par-dessus son maillot de bain.

« N'oublies pas que tu ne dois laisser _personne_ , je dis bien personne, se mettre sur ton chemin. » lui souffla sa coach à l'oreille.

Et elle commença à lui masser les épaules tandis que Daphné GreenGrass, sa meilleure amie, lui rapportait une cannette de coca Zéro, boisson dont la sportive française était complètement dépendante et ce, malgré les nombreuses recommandations de ses entraineurs et proches.

« Tu vas y arriver Fleur ! Parce que tu es un soldat ! Et une championne française ! » s'exclama Daphné avec enthousiasme dans la langue de l'amour. « Ne laisse pas Chang te battre ! »

« Les six candidates sont priées de se mettre en place ! » s'écria la voix d'un des commentateurs dans les micros. « Le départ va être donné ! »

Fleur attrapa sa planche, aux couleurs flamboyantes de l'Espagne – _elle l'avait reçu en cadeau lors d'une virée promotion pour une marque de maillots de bain à Ibiza -_ et couru rejoindre les autres surfeuses en faisant un bref signe à son coach et sa meilleure amie. « Tout va bien aller ! »

Les six surfeuses se jetèrent à l'eau quand le départ fût donné et commencèrent à ramer vers les premières vagues.

« Les six concurrentes encore en liste pour la demi-finale sont en orange : Madison Hunt, en noir : Cho Chang, en bleu : Fleur Delacour, en blanc : Olivia Anders, en jaune : Millicent Bulstrode et en rose : Vanessa Clarke ! » s'éleva la voix d'un des commentateurs. « Et on dirait que nos jeunes surfeuses ont repéré une légende du surf hawaïen, j'ai nommé Victor Krum ! »

Le public venu assister à la compétition se lava en un standing ovation parfait pour applaudir le sportif bulgare, venu lui aussi à Hawaï. Il salua la foule en levant une main comme la reine d'Angleterre et se rassit dans les tribunes VIP ou il avait été invité. Les surfeuses commencèrent à ramer vers le line up, allongées sur leurs planches, faisant le canard quand de grosses vagues surgissaient de nulle part. C'est quand un important set de vagues commença à déferler sur Lanikai Bay que les six concurrentes se mirent en position. Cho, la plus rapide s'avança sur la vague et se leva rapidement, dévalant avec grâce la vague, effectuant de temps en temps des virages bien maitrisés. Fleur se décida également à y aller et prit la seconde vague, dévalant elle-aussi la pente aqueuse avec grâce. Quand elle sentit la vague retomber, elle effectua un flip et se retrouva engagée dans un petit tube.

« Noir : Cho Chang, est en tête ! Bleu : Fleur Delacour, deuxième qui va chercher un 4-2 pour prendre la tête du classement, elle réussit à s'engager dans un petit rouleau ! Et jaune : Millicent Bulstrode, il lui faudrait un 5-4 pour se hisser à la tête du classement ! Je vous rappelle Mesdames, Messieurs que les trois premières seront qualifiées pour les régionaux de Sydney ! »

La foule applaudissait mais les surfeuses ne les entendaient pas. Elles ramaient le plus vite possible pour avoir l'énorme vague qui se précipitait droit sur elles. Fleur était au même niveau que Cho, l'anglaise et la française étaient au coude à coude au sommet de la vague.

« Oh mais il me semble que nous avons une bataille au coude à coude entre noir et bleu pour un important set de vagues ! Cho est la droite de Fleur. Noir : Cho Chang amorce un takeoff et c'est réussi ! La vague est à elle ! » hurla le commentateur dans son micro.

Fleur vit rouge quand elle vit que Cho venait de lui prendre la vague. Et elle vit doublement rouge quand cette dernière exécuta une descente parfaite, sous l'applaudissement du public et du jury.

« Elle exécute un bottom turn parfait ! Elle sait apparemment ce qui plait aux juges, c'est un haut score pour Cho Chang! » hurla la voix du commentateur.

Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes aux filles pour faire leurs preuves et même si les trois premières étaient sélectionnées, Fleur voulait être la première, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours été et serait toujours. Elle rama donc avec encore plus de vigueur même si ses bras lui faisaient mal, que ses yeux étaient au bord de l'explosion de sel et que sa gorge recrachait à vitesse grand V l'énorme quantité d'eau qu'elle avalait en permanence.

« A 5 minutes du terme de cette finale c'est noir Cho Chang qui est en tête, bleu Fleur Delacour la seconde et rose Vanessa Clarke en troisième position ! » rappela l'examinateur.

Mais Fleur ne l'écoutait pas, elle sentait que quelque chose arrivait. Et elle n'avait pas tort, quelques secondes plus tard, une vague aussi belle que celle que Cho lui avait volé prenait forme. Elle rama encore plus vite, ne fit pas attention à l'eau qui brulait ses yeux et se positionna de façon à ce que la vague soit pour elle. Elle glissa et se leva directement quand la vague commença à retomber. Ce fut pour elle une victoire de sentir cette adrénaline. Voici la raison pour laquelle elle surfait, c'était sa passion, sa raison de vivre et ce, malgré tous les inconvénients que présentaient ce sport. Au diable les claques de vagues, les coupures sur le corail, les courbatures dans les muscles, les requins et le sel….

« Magnifique snap au sommet ! » hurla le commentateur. Fleur amorce son deuxième bottom turn et il passe une fois de plus ! Fleur Delacour se lâche totalement, elle pourrait décrocher un des plus hauts score technique de la journée alors que nous approchons de cette finale ici à Lanikai Bay ! » .

.

.

.

.

Le _Haul_ était le restaurant le plus huppé de la capitale Anglaise. C'était le lieu de rendez-vous pour les célébrités du monde entier cherchant un endroit pour savourer des mets savoureux concoctés par les meilleurs chefs cuisiniers du pays, triés sur le volet. C'était aussi l'endroit où les scandales les plus attendus de la presse people éclataient.

Perchée sur des talons d'une douzaine de centimètres, couverts de strass roses et brillants, Astoria GreenGrass, fille cadette du célèbre homme d'affaires Richard GreenGrass, s'avançait dans le hall du restaurant, sa troupe de caméras derrière elle, capturant tous les mouvements qu'elle faisait. Quand elle poussa la porte principale menant à l'immense salle de séjour, les regards se figèrent pour se braquer exclusivement sur elle, chose dont Astoria raffolait. Toute cette gloire rien que pour elle alors qu'elle n'avait rien – pour ainsi dire – fait de particulier.

« Miss GreenGrass, votre table est prête. » l'avertit un des serveurs. « Si vous voulez-me suivre… »

« Evidemment mon chou ! » répondit cette dernière d'une voix mielleuse remplie d'hypocrisie.

Astoria remua son popotin siliconé et s'avança avec la même grâce qu'une oie amputée. Moulée dans une combinaison rose bonbon, Astoria tentait de faire ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux, capter l'attention du public. A son coude se balançait insolemment un grand sac Louis Vuitton blanc crème d'où sortait la tête d'un petit chien.

« Amenez-moi de l'eau aromatisée à la fraise pour Dora. » exigea-t-elle, même pas assise.

« Tout de suite Miss. » répondit le serveur en se retirant pour aller chercher ce que la brune venait de lui demander.

« Voyez-vous, Dora ne supporte pas l'eau normale. » dit-elle en sortant son chien du sac tout en fixant les caméras. « Elle aime beaucoup l'eau à la fraise et ne boit que ça, depuis sa naissance. »

Astoria embrassa sa chienne chihuahua sur le museau avant de reporter son attention sur les caméras. « Voyez-vous, ce genre de chihuahua a besoin d'un confort particulier et c'est pour cela que je donne _énormément_ de temps pour elle. Je l'ai récemment emmenée dans un centre de spa pour chien et elle a passé un après-midi complet de soins relaxants. Et tout ça pour la modique somme de 800 gallions ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant. « C'est vraiment donné ! » rajouta-t-elle.

Le serveur arriva avec une petite écuelle remplie de la fameuse eau et il la posa sur le sol. Mais l'ongle verni de rose d'Astoria vint alors se planter dans son avant-bras avant même qu'il n'est le temps de se relever complètement.

« Mon chou, il ne _faut jamais_ poser l'écuelle de Dora par terre, tu pourrais la vexer enfin ! Pose-la sur la table, après tout, elle peut manger avec moi vu qu'elle est comme ma fille. »

Se retenant d'hausser un sourcil, le serveur se dépêcher de contenter cette extravagante cliente. Règle d'or, ne _jamais_ contredire un membre de la famille GreenGrass sous peine de se faire rayer définitivement de tous les restaurants peuplant ce bas-monde.

.

.

.

.

« Bonjour monsieur Binns. Serait-il possible que je vous rende ma thèse sur Shakespeare maintenant ? Parce que je ne pourrais pas assister à vos cours durant la semaine qui arrive. »

Le professeur de littérature releva les yeux et commença à fixer l'élève qu'il avait en face de lui. Elle était grande et élancée, possédait un visage rieur avec de grandes prunelles ambrées et des cheveux négligemment attachés en un chignon flou.

« Et pour quelle raison Miss ? »

« Il se trouve que j'ai signé un contrat avec l'agence Hogwart après avoir été recrutée par Monsieur Zabini à Milan. Et il se trouve que pour honorer ce contrat, je dois poser aux côtés de certains autres mannequins et plusieurs marques dont je suis l'égérie ont organisé des séances shooting. Et j'ai aussi un défilé vendredi…. J'en suis navrée monsieur…. »

Binns soupira avant de tendre nonchalamment la main à sa plus studieuse étudiante qui lui remit, ravie, un dossier de feuilles bien écrites. « Merci infiniment monsieur ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'éclipser par la grande porte.

« C'est pas que j'ai l'habitude hein ? » marmonna le vieux professeur en reportant son attention sur des copies d'élèves.

Quand Hermione posa le pied dehors, elle eut juste le temps d'enfiler une paire de lunettes pour se protéger de tous les flashs qui l'asseyaient de toutes parts. Décidant de les ignorer, elle sortit son téléphone et commença à regarder tous ses sms et appels en attentes, la plupart venant de Pansy Parkinson. Et Hermione commença sérieusement à se demander de qui Pansy était-elle l'agent ? Agissait-elle de la sorte avec Draco également ou le faisait-elle exprès avec elle ?

Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir le dernier message hargneux et menaçant de la manager de Draco que son téléphone se mit à sonner, affichant le nom de son propre agent.

« Allô ? »

« Hermione, comment vas-tu ? » s'exclama la voix calme de Blaise. « J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié le diner au Slytherin dans deux jours avec Draco ? »

Hermione soupira doucement, baissant les yeux tout en tentant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par les personnes qui la fixaient avec intérêt. « Non je n'ai pas oublié. D'ailleurs, comment je m'y rends ? »

« Alfred passera te chercher à 19h30 précises à l'agence pour te conduire au restaurant. Pansy a déjà organisé la venue de Draco et prévenu le restaurant. Et si tu ne tiens pas à recevoir plus de menaces de torture, habille toi convenablement, tu sais à quel point Pansy est intransigeante quand il s'agit de mode. » la prévint le manager.

Le jeune mannequin grommela avant de se diriger vers la route pour attraper un taxi. « Ok. » répondit-elle simplement en levant la main. « Pansy sera présente ? »

« Non, elle s'occupe de ton dossier pour le moment….. »

« Qui est mon agent ? » le coupa Hermione d'un coup. « Parce que… Pansy à l'air de s'occuper beaucoup de nous… enfin je veux dire… »

« C'est normal, Pansy s'occupe toujours de ce genre de choses alors que je m'occupe des détails administratifs et économique. Elle est plus douée que moi dans ce qui est d'organiser un shooting en choisissant le moindre vêtement que portent ses égéries. » répondit Blaise, un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

« Ah d'accord, ne soit pas vexé surtout… Je ne disais pas ça méchamment. »

« Pas de soucis. Depuis le début de notre collaboration Pansy fait cet effet à tous les mannequins et clients dont elle s'occupe avec moi. »

Hermione s'esclaffa, discuta encore quelques instants et raccrocha.

.

.

.

.

La cathédrale de Westminster était toujours très peuplée en fin de semaine. La salle était remplie par les fidèles si bien que certains étaient contraints de rester debout pour se recueillir. C'est pour cette raison qu'il était préférable d'y aller en plein milieu de semaine, quand la plupart des habitués travaillait. Ce mercredi, la salle devait être occupée par moins de dix fidèles, certains occupés à prier, d'autres allumant des cierges ou d'autres encore faisant le signe de croix devant l'eau bénite à l'entrée de la cathédrale.

Et alors que le calme régnait sur la vaste salle, les lourdes portes de bois s'ouvrirent avec fracas pour laisser passer une silhouette à carrure masculine. Vêtu d'un costume noir, Hugo Boss, des ray-ban aviateurs sur le nez, Rodolphus Lestrange avançait d'un pas pressé dans l'allée, n'ayant vraiment rien à faire de déranger les autres personnes dans leurs recueils sacrés.

« Où est le prêtre ?! » s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant devant l'autel, essoufflé. « Je dois le voir, il s'agit d'une URGENCE ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, le fusillant du regard, assez énervés d'être interrompu de la sorte. Rodolphus scrutait les horizons désespérément, recherchant activement du regard celui à qui il disait tout depuis ses 10 ans.

« J'AI BESOIN DU PRETRE ! » hurla-t-il de nouveau. « AMENEZ-MOI LE PRETRE ! »

Dans son office derrière l'autel, le père Grégoire releva la tête quand il entendit la voix devenue aigüe de Rodolphus Lestrange. Soupirant d'un air las, il roula des yeux avant de verrouiller son iPad sur lequel il faisait des achats sur Amazon. Rangeant son nouveau gadget récemment acheté dans un tiroir qu'il ferma à clé, il attrapa sa bible, l'embrassa en même temps que sa croix de bois accrochée à son cou avant de sortir pour affronter l'agent.

« Rodolphus ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras vers lui. « Venez donc vers le confessionnal, vous connaissez le chemin et pour l'amour de dieu cessez-donc d'hurler ainsi dans l'église ! »

Rodolphus tourna la tête vers le père et souffla de soulagement en le voyant lui indiquer le chemin de son lieu devenu favori. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le confessionnal, poussa la porte et prit place sur le tabouret. Il attendit donc quelques secondes pour que le prêtre lève le rideau sur la grille les séparant.

« Mon père, Dieu soit loué, j'ai besoin de vous parler à tout prix ! » attaqua directement l'homme en faisant le signe de croix.

« Je vous écoute mon fils… » marmonna le père. « Que vous est-il encore arrivé ? »

« J'ai pêché. »

« Je m'en doute bien mon fils. A chaque fois qu'il vous arrive un problème quelconque vous venez ici dans la minute et au vu de votre état actuel je pense que quelque chose de grave vient de vous arriver aujourd'hui. »

« J'aime Bella. Je l'aime énormément. Je sais que c'est la femme de ma vie, la seule et l'unique. Mais… c'est terrible….. » murmura Rodolphus d'une voix désespérée. « Savez-vous qu'elle est actuellement hospitalisée à St Mangouste ? »

« …Non ? »

« Son abruti d'assistant lui a rapporté du melon et elle, ne se doutant pas de l'erreur en a mangé. Elle a fait une crise d'anaphylaxie et est actuellement en soins intensifs. » gémit Rodolphus en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. « Et maintenant, je suis coupable. »

« En quoi, l'accident de votre triple ex-femme est-il de votre faute mon fils ? » demanda patiemment le prêtre. « Dites-moi pourquoi vous sentez-vous responsable ? »

« Parce que j'étais chez Jenny à ce moment-là. Et c'est moi qui ait engagé cet assistant en pensant qu'il ferait un bon travail pour elle, je suis son ex-mari mais également son agent, je devais la protéger…. »

« Triple ex-mari Rodolphus. Vous n'êtes plus mariés…. Donc vous ne lui devez plus rien. » lui rappela le père Grégoire.

« Mais Bella restera pour toujours la femme de ma vie. Je me suis engagée deux fois de la protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et j'ai échoué deux fois. »

« Cessez-donc de vous tourmentez pour cela mon fils, le mieux serait d'aller la voir et de rester avec elle. Pas de vous tourmentez pour cela, il s'agit probablement d'une erreur et n'allez pas renvoyez toutes les personnes impliquées dans ce fâcheux accident comme vous l'avez fait la dernière fois. » l'avertit le père Grégoire d'une voix posée.

« L'erreur doit être punie mon père. »

« Ne dites pas cela, ce n'est pas ce que veut Jésus. »

« Bon d'accord. » concéda finalement l'agent de Bellatrix. « Eh bien merci mon père vous êtes trop bon, je suis certain que vous aurez une place VIP au paradis. »

« A votre service mon fils. » dit le prêtre en regardant l'homme en face de lui.

Ils se saluèrent et Rodolphus alluma une bougie avant de partir, au cas où, on ne sait jamais…. Il partit en faisant autant de bruit qu'à l'arrivée, faisant gronder le moteur de sa nouvelle BMW juste devant la cathédrale tandis que le prêtre retournait dans son office pour consulter avec plaisir la merveilleuse page d'Amazon.

.

.

.

.

La foule anglaise s'était agglutinée contre les vitres de l'aéroport. Une masse noire de personne se bousculait pour pouvoir apercevoir ne serait qu'une seule fois la fine silhouette de Narcissa Black. Le chaos était au maximum quand toute une bande d'agents de sécurités baraqués comme des hockeyeurs arrivèrent, faisant évacuer les personnes afin de laisser le passage libre. Tous les appareils professionnels ou non étaient braqués sur la sortie du terminale 2F, endroit d'où ne tarderait pas à sortir le mannequin.

Et ils la virent, en chair et en os.

Narcissa, revenant tout juste de Monaco, s'avançait d'un pas sûr dans le grand hall, moulée dans un pantalon cigarette noire s'arrêtant au-dessus de la cheville, accompagnée d'une chemise verte émeraude taillée en carré et d'une paire basique de louboutins. Les flashs la mitraillaient sans relâche mais le top ne cillait pas, restait de marbre. La foule observait la manière qu'elle avait de récupérer ses affaires, celle qu'elle avait quand elle se passait une main lasse dans les cheveux coiffés en un chignon banane à présent flou, quand elle regardait la montre Gringott à son poignet. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'homme et prit ce qu'il avait dans les bras avec toute la précaution du monde.

Puis, toujours calme et détendue, elle sortit et enfila une paire de lunette de soleil avec une bordure en écaille signée Fendi et sortit pour atteindre la limousine noire qui l'attendait dehors. La foule faisait presque un barrage si bien que Narcissa eut le plus grand mal du monde à se frayer un passage jusqu'à sa voiture.

« LAISSEZ-PASSER ! » hurla Wilfried, un des gardes du corps. « POUSSEZ-VOUS ! » cria-t-il de nouveau en se frayant lui-aussi un passage.

La blonde piétinait le sol et s'impatientait de pouvoir enfin être au calme. Malgré son apparence froide, la panique l'envahissait peu à peu et elle commençait légèrement à suffoquer, la foule était toujours oppressante et gênante.

« LAISSEZ-PASSEZ ! » répéta Wilfried.

« NARCISSA, COMMENT ETAIT CE SEJOUR EN FRANCE ? »

« SEREZ-VOUS PRESENTE AU DEFILE DE DIOR LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE ? »

« COMMENT VA DRACO ? »

« QUELLE EST LA MARQUE DE VOTRE CHEMISE ? »

« EST-CE-VRAI LES RUMEURS ANNONCANT VOTRE DIVORCE AVEC LUCIUS ?! »

« NARCISSA ! NARCISSA ! NARCISSA ! NARCISSA ! »

Sa tête tournait. Elle allait faire une crise si ça continuait.

« S'il-vous –plait ….. » murmura-t-elle à l'intention de Wilfried. « Faites les tous partir. »

« DEGAGEZ ! » hurla le garde du corps. « Vite, montez madame ! » s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la portière et en soulevant les deux gamins en même temps pour les mettre dans la voiture.

Narcissa entra en toute hâte et ce fût seulement quand la voiture démarra qu'elle se permit un léger soupir, bien que le protocole soit contre. Elle appuya sur le bouton central de sa manette de commande et laissa la vitre noire s'abaisser. « Gérard, direction le manoir. Passe par les routes les moins encombrées je veux rentrer vite.»

« Bien madame ! » répondit le chauffeur en s'engageant sur la route principale, adjacente à la sortie de l'aéroport.

Narcissa enleva enfin ses lunettes de soleil, les rangea dans leur boite et commença à consulter ses messages en attente. La plupart venaient de Lucius, apparemment désireux de savoir quand sa femme serait de retour à Londres.

« Madame, il y a des travaux sur les routes nationales. Un convoi spécial bloque le passage. » l'avertit Gérard par l'interphone. « Que souhaitez-vous faire ? »

Narcissa resta pensive quelques instants avant de finalement se décider. « Passe par le centre alors, qu'importe. Evite juste l'allée centrale, sinon nous serons bloqués. »

« Bien ! » s'exclama le chauffeur.

Ce fût seulement une demi-heure plus tard qu'elle arriva devant l'immense propriété des Malfoy, à son plus grand plaisir. Elle fit décharger ses affaires et avança d'un pas léger vers l'immense entrée. Elle fût accueillie par les employés de maison qui s'inclinèrent légèrement devant elle, la gratifiant de douces paroles.

« Bien le bonjour Madame, j'espère que ce séjour a été agréable. »

« Mes respects Madame. Bienvenue au manoir. »

Elle les salua d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son époux, au second étage, endroit qu'il accaparait presque entièrement. Lorsqu'elle fût devant la porte de bois vernie, elle toqua légèrement avant d'entrer dans la vaste salle. Narcissa se retrouva donc dans une salle circulaire, bordée de fenêtres amenant une douce lumière éclatante. Une immense photo d'elle était accrochée au-dessus du couteux bureau en verre de son époux qui relevait immédiatement la tête en voyant sa femme passer le seuil. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis émeraude assorti à sa chemise, des fauteuils en cuirs étaient entreposés dans le coin ou Lucius buvait avec de futurs collaborateurs et un plateau d'argent sur lequel était posée une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et des verres, était entreposé sur la table basse.

« Madame Malfoy, quel plaisir de vous revoir. » susurra le blond en se levant. « Avez-vous fait un bon voyage ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Narcissa.

« Mais très certainement Monsieur Malfoy….. » répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Qu'en advient-il de vous ? »

Lucius captura les lèvres de sa femme pour l'embrasser fougueusement. « Le travail et éternellement le travail. Mais ne parlons pas de cela maintenant veux-tu ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Pris dans une chaleureuse étreinte, le couple Malfoy faillit ne pas attendre le bruit strident du portable de Lucius. Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, l'homme d'affaire attrapa l'iPhone sur le bureau et décrocha, se promettant de virer le premier imbécile venant le déranger pour des futilités.

« Mettez tout sur le compte professionnel de David Burns et verrouillez l'accès aux membres exclusifs. Boquez l'accès aux enfants, il s'agit d'une demande exclusive de Monsieur Burns. Et cessez de m'appeler pour un problème aussi peu important. »

« Ou en étions-nous ? » demanda-t-il à Narcissa une fois son téléphone coupé.

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil se levait doucement sur Londres, éclairant la ville de faibles rayons lumineux. Les londoniens se réveillaient doucement, sortant peu à peu des bras de Morphée. Le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné mais Lucius Malfoy était déjà bien éveillé, fixant avec peu d'intérêt le plafond au-dessus de lui. Le soleil tentait vainement de s'infiltrer à travers les fins rideaux de toile blanche, chassant peu à peu l'obscurité qui régnait dans la chambre. Telle une marionnette programmée, Lucius se leva d'un bond quand le réveil sonna, mettant fin à sa longue contemplation. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers a salle de bain pour se préparer à affronter une longue journée de travail.

Quand il sortit une vingtaine de minute plus tard, propre, coiffé et impeccablement vêtu, son regard se posa immédiatement sur sa femme, assise dans un fauteuil près de la grande baie vitrée, seulement vêtu d'un léger kimono blanc cassé. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle pour poser un baiser dans sa nuque. Le mannequin tourna la tête d'un quart pour planter son regard de glace dans le sien d'acier. Le regard de Lucius s'attarda sur elle avant de descendre sur une scène qu'il aimait secrètement admirer.

Dans les bras de Narcissa, son dernier né, un petit garçon de cinq mois aux grands yeux bleus plein de vie partageait un pur moment de tendresse avec sa femme. Le kimono de Narcissa était entrouvert et la petite main de l'enfant était posée sur le sein de la blonde qui regardait avec émerveillement son bébé s'agripper à elle pour boire.

« A ce soir... » murmura le blond en ré-embrassant sa femme dans la nuque. Il regarda une dernière fois son fils cadet et sortit de la chambre, avec un certain regret.

Narcissa regardait le paysage. Les grands nuages s'écartaient pour faire de la place au soleil qui brillait déjà haut dans le ciel bleu, aussi bleu que l'océan. Son regard s'attarda sur la forêt en face d'elle, l'endroit préféré de Draco, l'endroit où il faisait à cheval des promenades sans fin…. Elle se souviendrait éternellement du jour ou son fils avait fait cette chute. Cette même chute qui avait tué Hugo, l'étalon de Draco.

Le mot tristesse n'était même pas assez fort pour expliquer ce que Draco avait ressenti, pour expliquer le malaise et la rage que son fils avait éprouvé à la suite de ce terrible accident ou il ne s'était cassé _« que »_ l'humérus.

« Cette vie pue. Elle me répugne et je préférais crever ! » avait-il dit _– craché était le terme exact –_ quelques mois plus tard.

Et elle avait suivi la montée à la gloire de son ainé. Quelle joie avait-elle ressenti quand elle avait vu la toute première couverture de magazine mettant en scène son Draco, son fils dont elle était si fière. A seulement 22 ans il était devenu en un temps record le visage anglais dont les photographes s'arrachait littéralement le shooting. Et secrètement, Narcissa espérait que son deuxième fils, plus tard, saurait connaitre cette même gloire.

Quand elle sentit Ian lâcher son sein, apparemment assez nourri, elle le souleva doucement pour lui tapoter doucement le dos. Puis, elle cacha sa poitrine en rabattant les pans de son vêtement sur elle. Elle changea son fils et le laissa à la gouvernante, Dolores Ombrage le temps de se préparer à sortir. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle avait revêtit une simple robe noire Eli Saab avec ses escarpins préférés, vernis à semelles rouges. Puis, se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers le guéridon de l'entrée, elle attrapa son sac Hermès, fourra iPhone, agenda et rouge à lèvres et gants avant de se tourner vers son employée.

« Dolorès, je vous laisserais installer Ian dans l'avalanche 1500 le temps que j'arrive. Il faut que je donne les instructions à Dobby pour le diner de ce soir. »

Dolores approuva d'un signe de tête et partit installer le cosy dans une des nombreuses voitures de luxe que les Malfoy possédaient. La petite bonne femme vêtue de rose bonbon, ancienne gouvernante de Draco, se dandina vers l'immense voiture, la déverrouilla et installa l'enfant à l'arrière en prenant toutes les précautions du monde, jamais Lucius Malfoy ne la laisserait vivante si jamais un seul millimètre du corps de Ian était meurtri.

Quand elle entendit les talons hauts de sa patronne claquer sur les dalles en pierre, elle referma la portière de la voiture après avoir adressé un petit sourire au bébé. « Sois bien sage avec ta maman hein mon petit Ian ! »

« Gérard, en route ! » fit la voix calme et posée de Narcissa. Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture, mit de grosses lunettes noires sur son nez et disparût peu à peu de la propriété Malfoyenne.

.

.

.

.

Apprêtée d'un simple pantalon fluide noir assorti d'un haut blanc transparent de chez American Vintage laissant entrevoir un peu de son ventre ultraplat, Hermione posait simplement en regardant fixement l'objectif du photographe. Elle mit négligemment ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et tourna la tête, laissant sa longue queue de cheval _– œuvre de la coiffeuse que Pansy avait expressément envoyé pour elle -_ tournoyer autour d'elle. Puis, en vraie pro qu'elle était, elle se remit de face et fronça très légèrement ses sourcils à la Cara Delevingne, de façon à ce que son regard s'accentue.

« Ne bouges pas. Reste comme ça. C'est bien. Parfait. Tu es magnifique comme ça Hermione chérie. » s'exclama Gustavo, le photographe.

Elle s'exécuta et resta parfaitement immobile, fixant le beau Gustavo avec patience. Quand elle le vit lâcher l'appareil, elle se redressa et attrapa la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait Blaise.

« N''oublies pas que ton déjeuner de demain avec Draco, c'est très important. Le shooting est bientôt fini et Clarence passera te chercher pour t'emmener à l'agence ou Lavande t'attends avec une large palette de tenues. »

Hermione fronça de nouveau ses sourcils mais pas pour l'objectif. « Je suis parfaitement capable de me préparer seule tu sais. Je suis certaine que c'est Pansy qui est derrière tout ça. Si ça peut te rassurer je ne comptais pas mettre mes baskets. »

Blaise se contenta de remettre les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir. « Je sais bien Mione mais c'est surtout pour être sûr que tu ne sois pas en désaccord vestimentaire avec Draco. Pansy est un peu perfectionniste sur les bords et légèrement incontrôlable quand il s'agit d'un projet important. »

« Non sans blague ? » répondit Hermione avec un ton ironique.

« Allez fini ce shoot pour aller te préparer. Pansy nous tuera tous les deux si jamais tu n'arrives pas à l'agence dans les temps qu'elle a imposé. » reprit Blaise en désignant l'endroit ou Hermione s'était fait photographiée sans relâche pendant plus d'une heure. « Et surtout restes comme tu es, cette affiche sera affichée aux quatre coins du pays. Et même dans le monde ! »

Hermione acquiesça et se redirigea d'un pas peu motivé vers la scène. Pendant ce temps, le métis sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Pansy.

 _« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Pansy Parkinson. Si vous jugez que ce que vous avez à me dire est assez important laissez un message et je vous répondrais si je ne suis pas trop occupée, ce qui est peu dire. Sinon, passez votre chemin. »_

« Oui c'est Blaise. Je constate que tu as ENCORE changé de répondeur et que celui-ci n'est pas plus sympathique que ses anciens camarades. Et ce que j'ai à te dire est de la plus haute urgence alors ne RACCROCHE PAS avant d'avoir ENTENDU ce que j'ai A TE DIRE, la semaine prochaine Hermione à un shooting prévu pour Alexander McQueen mais c'est à la même heure que celui qu'elle a avec Draco, DONC tu le déplaces ou j'annule celui d'Alexander ? Et aussi, sans doute Lucius Malfoy t'aurait-il averti, ainsi que toutes les grandes maisons de mode avec lesquelles Draco travaille qu'il sera indisponible samedi pour cause de réunion familiale ?

Et il raccrocha.

« C'est tout bon Hermione chérie. Je te libère ! A la semaine prochaine ! » s'écria Gustavo en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune mannequin.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire, se dirigea vers les cabines et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, vêtue d'un petit haut en crochet noir avec un pantalon boyfriend déchiré aux genoux et apparemment un peu grand pour elle. Elle enfila une paire de tom's à rayures, mit son sac en bandoulière noire à frange sur son épaule et sortit du studio avec Blaise.

« Direction l'agence ? » demanda-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Elle sortit une grosse paire de lunettes à bouts triangulaires bleu/rose pastel et la mit sur son nez.

« Ne me dis pas que tu les as achetées à Claire's…. » marmonna l'agent en désignant l'objet haut en couleur perché insolemment sur le fin nez de son modèle.

« Et si, elles sont mignonnes non ? »

« Je me serais attendue à ce genre d'objets de la part de Luna mais pas de toi. » se contenta de dire le métis en montant dans la limousine devant lui. « Allez-viens et enlève ça quand tu seras à l'agence si tu ne veux pas que Pansy décède sur place. »

Seul un sourire non-caché lui répondit.

.

.

.

.

Lunettes Ray-ban ultra noires vissées sur le nez, chemise blanche Lorenzo ouverte sur le haut dévoilant ainsi un torse glabre et musclé et cigarette à la bouche, Draco faisait du trottoir son podium favori. La volupté de fumée s'élevait aussi de lui telle l'aura d'une superstar de cinéma à Hollywood. Le mannequin marchait en direction d'un prestigieux immeuble de Londres, d'un pas doux et nonchalant.

Quand il arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant l'immense enseigne, il jeta sa clope à peine entamée dans une bouche d'égout, pénétra dans le hall suivi de ses gardes du corps et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur direction 5ème étage.

Quand le _DING_ familier retentit, il sortit sans pour autant abandonner sa démarche nonchalante.

« Monsieur Malfoy, bienvenu. » s'exclama une hôtesse d'accueil au visage entièrement refait et à la chevelure rousse vif. « Monsieur Nott est prêt, veuillez-nous suivre. »

Il lui emboita le pas en l'examinant discrètement de la tête au pied, elle n'avait visiblement plus rien de naturel sur elle, la moindre parcelle de son corps semblait avoir été triturée par les mains d'un chirurgien esthétique. Même la peau de ses jambes semblait trop luisante et glabre pour être naturelle, elle avait dût passez une bonne dizaine de fois dans un centre d'épilation au laser pour obtenir un tel résultat.

Quand la blonde hyper oxydée se tourna vers lui, elle le sortit de sa contemplation. La dénommée Samantha, comme Draco pût le lire sur son badge, poussa une porte de verre pour le laisser pénétrer dans un grand bureau digne d'une pub Ikea. Puis elle referma la porte derrière lui en gloussant quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans un dialecte que Draco qualifiait de langue de troll.

Derrière le bureau, assis dans un siège de cuir, Théodore Nott Senior l'attendait, vêtu d'un beau costume gris souris. Le PDG l'invita à prendra place dans les sièges en face de lui et sortit tout un dossier pour le poser en face de son hôte.

« 4.5 Millions de livres. C'est le prix que les sponsors sont prêts à investir pour vous revoir dans une compétition de jumping cet été à Berlin. Tout serait pris en charge y compris le cheval. Nos meilleurs agents n'attendent plus que votre accord pour se décider sur l'animal, ils ont sélectionnés des perles rares dans le monde. » dit l'homme en regardant fixement le jeune mannequin en face lui.

« C'est fort aimable de votre part de vous occuper de ça mais il me semble avoir été très clair la dernière fois. » répondit froidement le jeune homme en fixant Nott. « Je ne veux plus faire de jumping ni de compétition et cela depuis plus de 4 ans. »

« Je sais bien que la mort de votre bête vous a fortement déstabilisé mais il faut passer au-dessus. Vous avez le même don pour l'équitation que pour le mannequinat, pour en avoir la preuve il vous suffit de regarder tous les prix que vous avez raflé la saison précédent l'accident. » reprit le PDG.

« D'abord veuillez employer son prénom, il en avait un et ce n'était pas pour rien. Ensuite, j'ai mis des années pour le dresser et le conditionner au jumping, le travail que j'ai effectué avec Hugo m'a pris beaucoup de temps et maintenant je n'en n'aie plus. Et je ne veux pas me relancer dedans, cet accident a certainement mis un terme à mon amour pour ce sport. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de refuser cette généreuse offre. » dit le blond d'une voix froide qui tentait de ne pas paraitre peinée tout en poussant le dossier vers Nott.

« Mais les animaux que nous avons sélectionnés sont déjà dressés et entrainés ! Vous n'aurez plus qu'à les monter et à les transformer en champions, comme vous l'avez fait avec… Hugo ! » s'exclama Nott.

Draco se leva et quand il fût près de la porte se retourna pour faire face au visage perdu du PDG. « Si le travail est fait il n'y a rien de plaisant. Je ne montais pas Hugo pour le plaisir de le voir rafler prix sur prix et concours de beauté. Je le faisais parce que je m'en suis occupé depuis sa naissance. S'il valait plus de 2 Millions de livres c'était parce que ce cheval était aussi affectueux que puissant, magnifique et talentueux. »

Et c'est sur cette dernière parole que Draco quitta le bureau de Nott, le laissant perplexe.

* * *

Voila voila. Passez un bon début de vacances!


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: ELITE

Genre: UA non magique. Dramione. Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont à JKR... Et ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sortent de mon imagination.

Note de l'auteur : Après presque un mois d'absence je peux enfin vous donner une suite, qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Il y aura un **lemon** avec un de mes couple préférés _(devinez, c'est n'est pas trop compliqué^^)_ alors les prudes et innocents lecteurs qui ne souhaitent pas lire ce passage, je vous invite à le zapper pour lire le reste du chapitre, vous pourrez parfaitement comprendre la suite sans ce passage.

xx

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, vers midi, Hermione s'était retrouvée assise sur un des fauteuils relaxants du centre de soin dans lequel elle avait été trainée par les employés de l'énergique Pansy. Elle patientait tranquillement tandis que des coiffeuses s'occupaient d'elle et notamment de sa longue tignasse brune. Ses mains avaient étés réquisitionnées et étaient maintenant équipées de mini planches de surf colorées. Pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24h elle se faisait pomponner pour ce qu'elle appelait un _« rendez-vous avec le dragon. »_

Elle vit ensuite Lavande revenir avec un portique ou se balançait plusieurs tenues et robes magnifiques, vaporeuses, décolletés pour certaines, chic et sobre pour d'autres. Puis derrière la styliste, un de ses hommes à tout faire portait une multitude de boites de chaussures toutes plus chères les unes que les autres.

« Plutôt dentelle chic transparente ornée de strass ou plus dans la sobriété avec une simple robe dos nu en V noir ? Exotique avec cette robe décontractée jaune soleil ou tailleur chic ? »

La voix nasillarde de Lavande résonnait dans la tête d'Hermione qui lisait sans se soucier de personnes un livre d'art, elle qui avait toujours été la meilleure élève de sa promotion ne comptait pas cesser d'agrandir sa culture générale personnelle à cause de son travail de mannequin. Elle ne réagit que quand les doigts vernis de rose de Lavande claquèrent juste sous son nez. Elle releva la tête en essayant de ne pas faire bouger les pinces qu'on lui avait appliquées sur les côtés de la tête pour maintenir un semblant de coiffure.

« Tailleur ? » dit-elle finalement en désignant l'ensemble noir et blanc.

Pour toute réponse, Lavande sortit un mètre de Hermione ne savait ou pour venir l'enrouler autour de la poitrine de la jeune fille qui souleva les bras dans un geste désespérément las.

« 79 cm de tour de poitrine ! Ça devrait aller ! »

« Même si j'avais fait 85 cm ça allait non ? » rétorqua Hermione.

« Sans chemise c'est quand même mieux. Et puis, c'est mieux si tu es moins armée que certaines filles, la veste n'aura pas tendance à se décoller au moindre de tes gestes et tu feras a COUP SUR le buzz ! » s'exclama la blonde.

« QUOI ? » s'exclama Hermione. « Tu veux sérieusement que j'aille au Haul nue sous une veste de tailleur ? »

« Oui ! » s'exclama alors la voix nasillarde de Pansy, juste derrière elle.

La manager était comme toujours perchée sur des escarpins à bout pointus noirs. Elle portait un pantalon cigarette kaki, torsadé sur les côtés de ses cuisses avec des fils en argent et s'arrêtant quelques centimètres au-dessus de la cheville. Accompagné d'un haut en crochet blanc dévoilant sa plastique naturelle et parfaite. Et comme toujours, un sac LV pendait à son coude tandis que son iPhone, habillé d'une nouvelle coque plus extravagante que jamais était scotché à sa main.

« Tu vas faire sensation comme ça chérie ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant vers la fenêtre. « Lavande, il faut les mêmes escarpins que moi, pointus sur le bout pour accompagner la tenue. » reprit-elle en levant le pied. « Ah oui, aussi, un side hair pour mettre en valeur son visage et un maquillage smoky, faites également ressortir ses sourcils en les teintant un peu plus que de base. Ce diner sera un vrai défilé de mode pour quiconque ayant un minimum de connaissance et goût. »

Hermione haussa les épaules et repartit dans sa lecture. Mais c'était sans compter sur dragon Lady qui referma d'un coup sec le livre d'histoire de l'art que lisait Hermione avec intérêt. « C'est fini maintenant la lecture ! » s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant le livre pour le fourrer dans son immense sac à main. Elle plongea une main dedans et en ressortit un article emballé sous plastique.

« Mets ça si tu as si peur de dévoiler ta plastique qui, au passage fait rêver le monde entier ! »

Hermione se saisit de ce que Pansy lui tendait et vit avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de prothèses en silicone transparentes. « Ça ira merci Pansy…. Je vais y aller sans rien. »

La manager reprit l'article en esquissant un sourire démoniaque. « J'en étais sûre. Maintenant file t'habiller ! »

« Mais il reste plus de 5 heures avant ce diner Pansy…. » tenta le mannequin. « « J'aurais largement le temps de lire encore un peu…. »

« 5h mais il faut absolument qu'on s'occupe de tes cheveux ! Et de ton maquillage ! Et crois-moi, ces 5h vont passer trèèèèèèèèèès rapidement, maintenant dépêches toi ! » s'exclama Pansy en tapant dans ses mains.

« Et Draco ? » demanda Hermione en s'avançant à contre cœur vers la cabine.

« Sa tenue est déjà prête, assortie à la tienne. Il est en rendez-vous avec de gros prometteurs qui voudrait l'avoir sur leur nouveau spot. Et non il n'a pas besoin de moi vu que JE lui ai arrangé cet entretien. Maintenant hors de ma vue ! »

La brune ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra avec sa tenue dans la cabine. Elle en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, vêtue entièrement de son tailleur noir d'où les bandes blanches de la veste sur l'encolure se démarquaient. Pansy, qui sirotait un verre d'alcool brun à côté la passa à son super regard laser, prête à critiquer tout ce qui ne lui conviendrait pas. Elle scruta le décolleté pas si décolleté que ça, la taille du pantalon qui s'arrêtait aux chevilles de la jeune fille.

« Hum…. » marmonna-t-elle. Elle allait dire que tout était bon quand un détail la frappa. » AH ! » s'exclama-t-elle en faisant sursauter Hermione et Lavande. « Il manque une parure. Sinon tu as le cou d'une vache protestante. Il faut l'habiller. Un ras du cou en or qui descend jusqu'à la naissance de ta poitrine et tu seras parfaite. Les escarpins en plus, Mickael Kors pour changer, une pochette Miu Miu blanc glacée et tu pourras y aller. »

« Et la préparation aussi…. » souffla Lavande.

« Aussi. » confirma la manager en balayant cette parole d'un geste de la main. « On respecte parfaitement le timing pour le moment ! »

Hermione se dirigea vers la table ou elle avait laissé son sac et en ressortit un petit pot de crème hydratante anti-UV de chez Khiel's qu'elle s'appliqua sur tout le visage. En tant que mannequin, elle devait absolument ne pas bronzer, la marque du maillot ou même un teint plus foncé que la normale était impensable pour défiler sur les catwalks.

Le regard de Pansy s'attarda sur le geste d'Hermione pour finalement se reconcentrer sur les palettes de maquillages que les maquilleuses commençaient à sortir. Un coup d'œil rapide de l'agent vers la jeune fille lui fit comprendre qu'elle aurait déjà dût s'y tenir.

.

.

.

.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Draco releva la tête lorsque le sous-directeur de l'agence IMG models prononça son nom. Il replanta son regard acier dans les yeux couleur miel de l'homme en face de lui, qui vantait la nouvelle campagne de son agence avec tous les avantages possibles. Il avait fait défiler sur son iPad air toutes les photos des mannequins présents sur le spot qui aurait lieu à Cap Town dans deux semaines. Le blond tapota doucement sur la tige de tabac qu'il tenait coincée entre deux doigts pour que le surplus de cendre tombe dans le pot en céramique blanche posée devant lui, sur le bureau brillant de l'homme.

« Je disais donc, nous tournerons principalement à Cap Town, sur les plages mais aussi sur des falaises. » reprit l'homme en costume. « Bien évidemment, l'hôtel et le jet privé des mannequins sont compris dans le contrat. » dit-il en lui tendant une liasse de papier.

« Combien de temps ? » demanda le blond en sortant son agenda.

« Une semaine. Du mardi au mardi. Un chauffeur passera vous prendre pour vous emmener à la piste privée de décollage à Londres et il n'y aura pas d'arrêt jusqu'à Cap Town. »

« J'ai une condition à poser avant de signer ce contrat. » dit finalement l'héritier en se saisissant du stylo argenté. « Je suis en partenariat avec un mannequin français et j'aimerais qu'elle puisse nous accompagner, ne serait-ce que pour quelques essais shooting avec votre agence. Mon agent ainsi que Blaise Zabini possèdent son book et ses références. »

« Et ou travaille-t-elle actuellement ? » demanda l'homme d'une voix incertaine.

« Dans la même agence que moi à présent. Hogwart, maison Slytherin. » déclara Draco d'une voix blasée.

Il avait le stylo apposé sur la feuille et fixait l'homme avec une certaine persuasion. Il le savait, le recruteur avait harcelé Pansy pour décrocher un entretien avec lui et mourrait d'envie de l'avoir sur son spot. Il était obligé d'accepter sous peine de perdre l'icône anglais. Draco se permit un sourire intérieur de victoire lorsqu'il vit que l'agent allait accepter, un Malfoy obtient TOUJOURS ce qu'il veut.

« C'est d'accord. J'aurais juste besoin de son nom pour la réservation d'hôtel. »

« Hermione Granger. »

Draco vit avec satisfaction les yeux de l'homme s'écarquiller légèrement lorsqu'il entendit le nom de sa partenaire de travail. Apparemment, Grangie était aussi célèbre que lui. Il fût légèrement pris d'une rage amère, il était le meilleur, le plus reconnu, il ne pouvait pas se faire détrôner par elle, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé…

Il signa le contrat, serra la main du sous-directeur et sortit du bureau Ikea. Il passa comme à son habitude devant le bureau des secrétaires, le menton haut pour ne pas les entendre glousser comme des poules dans la basse-cour. Il n'avait encore jamais compris qui les engageaient et sur quel critères.

Il eut à peine le temps de sortir que les flashs commencèrent à le mitrailler sous tous les angles tandis que les journalistes hurlaient à la mort. Il sentit la grosse main de son Goyle, son garde du corps se poser sur son épaule tandis que Greg, le deuxième parlait à toute vitesse dans son talkie-walkie. Il dégaina ses lunettes de soleil teintées pour se protéger de cette lumière brutale et s'engouffra dans sa limousine fraichement arrivée devant l'agence.

Fred, ex-junkie, sevré depuis 4 ans et engagé par Draco depuis 3 ans, reconverti en témoin de Jéhovah et addict aux produits bio, ouvrit la vitre teintée le séparant de son patron pour lui lancer un paquet de bonbons en provenance de chez _Dumby's Candies,_ grosse entreprise anglaise de sucreries créée par Albus Dumbledore, en constante guerre avec _Gelly's Yummy,_ grande confiserie tenue par Gellert Grindelwald.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que possible m'sieur ! » s'exclama Fred en se tournant. « Mais il y avait du monde sur la route, j'avais pas la bonne voiture et je voulais pas battre notre record tout seul ! »

Draco sortit son iPhone et ricana en écoutant Fred parler. Ils avaient l'habitude de faire la course en ville avec les voitures de sport que le blond possédait. Un peu comme dans GTA, un des jeux vidéo préférés du blond. C'est même quelque chose qui faisait régulièrement entrer Lucius dans une colère sans nom, chose qui amusait énormément son fils qui se contrefichait de ses sermons comme de sa toute première chemise.

« Pas grave Fred, ce weekend sera parfait pour notre course habituelle. » dit-il en regardant son chauffeur. « Direction l'agence, dragon Lady me veut pour la préparation du diner de ce soir au Haul »

« Plein gaz ! » s'écria Fred en démarrant la limousine de luxe.

.

.

Les couloirs de St Mangouste étaient ordinairement assez calme et le personnel assez libre pour leurs nombreux patients. Il devait être environ 18h quand Bellatrix émergea de son semi-coma post choc anaphylactique. Quand elle ouvrit ses grandes paupières brunes elle vit le plafond blanc au-dessus d'elle et la machine à laquelle elle était branchée. Puis, tournant vivement la tête vers la source de lumière qui se trouvait être une grande fenêtre donnant sur le centre de Londres elle croisa le regard inquiet de Rodolphus, son triple ex-mari.

« Bella, j'ai eu si peur quand Avery m'a appelé en urgence pour me dire que tu venais d'être embarquée par les secours à la suite de ton anaphylaxie ! » s'exclama l'agent brun en se levant d'un bond pour prendre la main de la femme dans la sienne.

« Oh je t'en prie Rod, ce n'est certainement pas la première ni la dernière fois. Ou est mon portable ? » marmonna cette dernière en s'asseyant sur le lit tout en cherchant activement du regard son précieux BlackBerry. « Es-tu passé à mon appartement pour nourrir Avada et Kedavra ? Et qui est l'imbécile qui m'a apporté de ce poison ? »

« Franck. D'après Avery ce n'était pas de sa faute, une erreur d'un serveur chez Rosmerta et OUI – _il vit la bouche de son ex-femme s'ouvrir, certainement pour protester -_ son renvoi a déjà été exigé. Et oui je suis allé leurs donner à manger. » répondit d'une voix posée Rodolphus.

Bellatrix tourna la tête vers l'homme.

« Pourquoi es-tu là Rodolphus ? » demanda-t-elle après un long moment de silence.

« Tu es malade et je suis ton agent, il est normal que je me préoccupe de toi. De plus il faut que tu sois remise pour l'avant-première de Black is Black ! »

« Hum. »

« Je ne rigole pas Bella, tu es enregistrée présente pour l'interview sur le film après l'avant-première. Tu as aussi une séance de dédicaces après la présentation des acteurs sur le tapis rouge et un brunch avec le producteur et le casting le lendemain à Glastonbury. »

Bellatrix se laissa mollement tomber sur ses oreillers. Vu d'un autre point de vue, sa vie d'actrice mondialement connue et adorée pouvait être idyllique mais dit comme Rodolphus venait de le faire c'était terriblement répétitif, long et ennuyeux. Entendre les fans hurler comme des groupies sur son passage lui donnait une migraine terrible qu'elle ne soignait qu'à fortes doses d'aspirine et signer autant de fois lui donnait des crampes bien douloureuses qu'elle sentait passer à chaque fois. Non, vraiment, sa vie était loin d'être facile et reposante, ce qu'elle aimait dans ce métier était le tournage, pas le post-tournage.

« Et non tu ne pourras pas y échapper. Aussi, Riddle te veut, tu le sais, tout le monde sait qu'un film de lui sans toi dedans n'est pas ce qu'il est donc tu liras le script qu'il a envoyé à ton intention et tu le tiendras au courant ! »

« Arrête de me donner des ordres Rod ! » râla-t-elle en se renfrognant. « Tu ne vois pas que toutes ces informations accumulées comme ça embrouillent mon esprit ? »

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai absolument TOUT noté ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant une feuille avec pour intitulé « **To do list** ».

Elle l'attrapa et la lût en diagonale. « Amènes-moi mon sac à main Rod veux-tu ? »

Il se leva, attrapa un des multiples sacs à main de sa triple-ex-femme et l'observa sortir casque, lunettes de soleil, rouge à lèvre, stylos, agendas, chargeur, mouchoirs sur le lit. Elle ressortit un grand portefeuille noir et argent de chez Stradivarius qu'elle ouvrit sans cérémonie pour sortir d'une des nombreuses poches intérieures une petite boite en plastique.

Elle ouvrit l'emballage, attrapa un miroir qui trainait dans son sac et sortit ses lentilles de contacts pour se les mettre. Puis, une fois cette tâche accomplie, elle ré-attrapa la liste de Rod et la lût de nouveau en diagonale.

« C'est quand même mieux comme ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « C'est sur deux jours cette liste ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et elle soupira devant tout ce qui l'attendait...

.

.

.

C'est dans un crissement de pneu que Fred se gara devant l'entrée de l'agence ou son patron était attendu par la terrible Pansy Parkinson. Goyle ouvrit la porte pour laisser sortir le blond qui sortit rapidement pour éviter de se retrouver mitrailler de toutes parts comme à chaque sorties publiques. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avec Goyle et pendant le temps de voyage, il sortit son smartphone pour jouer à son jeu favori du moment, _Subway Surfer_.

 _DING._

Il sortit directement dès que les grandes portes furent ouvertes.

« DRACO ! »

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, ce n'était pas Pansy qui venait de crier son prénom dans le hall mais Blaise, qui, comme à son habitude était parfaitement habillé dans son costume gris foncé.

« Pas de Pansy dans le coin ? » demanda le blond en regardant aux alentours.

« Non, elle s'occupes à part entière d'Hermione… » Il s'interrompit brusquement en voyant le sourcil arqué de Draco. « Il serait plus juste en fait de dire qu'elle supervises d'une main de fer la préparation d'Hermione. »

« Tout est bon pour ce soir ? » demanda nonchalamment Draco en se dirigeant vers sa loge.

« Oui. Mais vous ne viendrez pas séparément en fait, Pansy et moi préférons que vous y aller ensemble. Comme cela, vous serez vu ensemble dès votre arrivée. De toutes manières, Alfred est déjà là et Pansy a donné à Fred sa soirée. »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Blaise se serait fait tuer depuis un petit moment et son corps ne serait que poussière au moment même où il venait de terminer sa phrase. Draco lui lança un regard qui aurait fait pâlir Satan en personne.

« Vous avez vraiment décidé de pourrir ma vie jusqu'au bout n'est-ce pas ? » siffla-t-il en appuyant une main lasse sur son visage.

Blaise posa sa main sur son épaule. « Je suis certain que tu changeras rapidement d'avis quand tu l'auras vue ! » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Maintenant vas enfiler ce que tu as vu avec Pansy, ta coiffeuse t'attends dans la loge Sud. »

Avec des airs de condamné, intérieurement, Draco se rendit jusqu'à sa loge pour se faire coiffer dignement. Il enfila le beau costume Kenzo noir, entrouvrit sa chemise blanche pure et enfila ses chaussures pointues en cuir noir, possédant de petits motifs gravés. Il passa ensuite sous les mains d'Angelina qui arrangea ses cheveux platine à coup de laque.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il sortit de la loge, parfaitement vêtu et beau comme un dieu pour rejoindre le salon ou Blaise lui avait dit de venir après sa préparation. Quand il arriva dans le boudoir circulaire ou les sofas en cuir blanc s'imposaient, il vit de suite Dragon Lady, Lavande et son meilleur ami.

« 5h et plus de préparation acharnée et Grangie est en retard ? »

Les longs doigts vernies de Pansy vinrent s'accrocher sur sa veste tandis que son regard perçant le détaillait pour être sûre que tout était parfait. Et malgré ses hauts talons, Pansy n'arrivait qu'à l'épaule du beau mannequin.

« Il faut que tu m'expliques pour cette histoire de Cap Town. » siffla-t-elle à son oreille. « Je ne serais pas éternellement là pour rattraper toutes tes bourdes ! »

« Pas besoin d'explications Parky. Laisses-moi gérer cette affaire. » siffla-t-il.

Des bruits de talons résonnèrent sur le sol et Hermione arriva dans le boudoir, vêtue de son tailleur chic. Comme prévue, elle avait une parure dorée autour du coup, ses yeux ambre avaient été maquillés avec soin et son regard ressortait de manière assez sensuelle. Ses longues et fines jambes étaient parfaitement moulées dans le smoking ¾ noir et elle tenait une pochette blanc glacé dans la main.

Draco observa de bas en haut la jeune fille, discrètement, comme il savait le faire et s'abstint de toutes paroles. Hermione le regardait également mais il ne savait pas dire si elle lui lançait un regard admiratif ou agacée.

« Draco, Hermione, bonne soirée à vous deux ! » s'exclama Blaise en les poussant tous les deux vers la sortie de l'agence, ou Alfred les attendaient.

Les deux mannequins s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture tandis que Goyle refermait la porte sur eux. Derrière la vitre noire, Pansy et Blaise ressemblaient à deux parents laissant leur enfant partir seul en colonie de vacances. Dans le cas présent c'était plutôt deux agents légèrement angoissés de laisser leur poulain dans le grande monde. Ils espéraient tous les deux qu'aucuns drames ne se produiraient et que RIEN de scandaleux ne ferait les gros titres dans les magazines people sous peine de perdre Pansy dans un long monologue ou elle menacerait d'exterminer le couple après les avoir fait souffrir au maximum.

.

.

.

.

Excédé, après une longue journée de travail, Lucius Malfoy posa son sac en cuir dans le hall d'entrée du manoir, accrocha sa longue veste sur le porte manteau et conserva sa canne dans la main tout en gravissant les quelques marches qui le séparaient du salon d'hiver. Il prit place dans son fauteuil favori, se versa un peu de whisky dans un verre et prit le journal. Son moment de solitude ne fût que de courte durée car quelques instants après, il entendit les talons de sa femme claquer sur le carrelage qui recouvraient le hall de la demeure. Une grande capeline noire visée sur la tête, lunettes de soleil encore sur le nez, on ne distinguait que quelques mèches de la belle chevelure argentée de Narcissa.

Elle déposa son sac à main sur le sofa à sa droite, enleva son chapeau en faisant attention de ne pas se décoiffer au passage et rangea ses lunettes de soleil dans leur écrin couleur crème. Ses grands yeux bleus _– dont son fils cadet avait hérité_ – se posèrent alors sur son époux qui n'avait cessé de l'observer derrière son journal, constamment ébloui par l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle.

« Bonne journée mon chéri ? » fit la blonde en se rapprochant de lui.

« Terrible. Fudge est un imbécile. Et je vais me voir obliger de changer les règles d'admission dans mon départements, trop d'ignares y sont embauchés. » marmonna Lucius dans sa barbe inexistante. « Ou est Ian ? » reprit-il en voyant que le cosy de son fils n'était pas dans la main de sa femme.

« Chez ta mère. Elle voulait le garder ce soir et je me suis dit que comme elle partait en France la semaine prochaine elle pouvait bien profiter de son petit-fils encore un peu. D'ailleurs, elle voulait également voir Draco mais d'après ce que j'ai compris en l'appelant brièvement, il ne sera pas là dans les semaines à venir. »

Lucius perçut une teinte de tristesse dans la voix de sa femme. En effet, les moments ou leur fils ainé et eux se voyaient étaient devenus aussi rares que l'eau dans le désert, et ce, depuis la naissance de Ian il y a cinq mois. Il se leva et malgré les talons qu'elle portait et sa haute stature naturelle, Narcissa restait sempiternellement plus petite que son mari. Il l'attira vers elle, comme pour la consoler du chagrin que lui causait son fils ainé.

« Allons ma douce… » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Malgré les apparences, le Lucius privé était comme n'importe quel homme aimant sa femme. Il était le parfait contraire de l'homme qu'il était en public, cet homme froid, cynique, hautain et arrogant. Les deux chevelures argentées se mélangèrent dans une parfaite harmonie tandis que le couple se retrouvait après la longue journée ayant suivi la semaine durant laquelle Narcissa s'était rendue en France. Lucius passa une main sous les bras de la blonde et l'autre sous ses genoux pour la porter à la chambre conjugale comme un couple fraichement marié.

Après l'avoir posée sur l'immense lit à baldaquin au centre de la pièce, Lucius fondit sans attendre de réponse sur les lèvres de sa blonde épouse. D'un geste sûr, il défit la longue fermeture éclair dans le dos de sa robe Eli Saab, la fit glisser le long de ses épaules et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Les mains de Narcissa se baladaient le long du torse musclé de son époux et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait, la cravate, le gilet, la chemise et la veste de costume se retrouvèrent sur le sol avec la robe haute couture.

Ce n'est qu'une fois adossée contre les coussins que Narcissa se rendit compte que le seul rempart à sa nudité était sa culotte en dentelle blanche. Elle releva la tête pour voir Lucius qui l'observait en silence, ses yeux acier s'étant noircis sous l'intensité de son désir qui s'accentuait en regardant ses courbes parfaites post-accouchement. Le ventre de Narcissa était redevenu ultraplat et un brin musclé, laissant juste apercevoir ce qu'il fallait. Les yeux de la blonde étaient quelques peu perdus mais quand elle croisa le regard de son homme, elle comprit que le moment était venu…

Comme auparavant, elle le vis délacer son pantalon noir avec une lenteur totalement calculée. Ensuite vint le tour de son caleçon et…

« Regardes-moi Cissa…. » souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle fit ce qu'il demandait et pût à nouveau profiter du physique parfait de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Torse glabre et musclé, peau pâle légèrement hâlée, abdominaux naissants, douce odeur de chèvrefeuille mélangée à sa propre odeur corporel…. Il se baissa pour l'étreindre à nouveau et Narcissa huma avec tous ses poumons cette senteur si particulière qu'elle aimait énormément.

 _oO0Oo_

 _POV Lucius_

 _oO0Oo_

Malgré la longue période d'abstinence qui avait suivi la naissance de Ian et tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour retarder inconsciemment le moment où j'allais de nouveau la faire mienne, j'avais toujours, sinon encore plus envie d'elle. Elle était à présent entre mes bras et je me délectais déjà de ce qui allait arriver fatalement. Elle m'avait tellement manqué, certainement plus que je ne l'aurais jamais admis.

En cet instant précis, seul comptait la douceur de son corps contre le mien. Ces instants devenaient si rares avec nos emplois différents…

 _oO0Oo_

 _Fin du POV_

 _oO0Oo_

Doucement, Lucius passa sa main contre les flancs puis sur le ventre de sa compagne et ses doigts butèrent contre le tissu qui couvrait encore son intimité. Pris d'une fébrile impatience, l'homme d'affaires arracha la lingerie sans état d'âmes pour l'envoyer rejoindre les vêtements sur le parquet brillant de la chambre. Ni tenant plus, il baissa la tête pour humer avec un plaisir immense la fragrance qui s'échappait des pores de la peau de Narcissa. C'était musqué, doux, délicat et floral, une typique odeur de femme.

Avec agilité, il se redressa, toujours collé à elle. Narcissa, allongée sous lui effectua des gestes circulaires dans le dos de son mari, le caressant tendrement tout en le regardant avec un amour. Un regard qu'elle s'obligeait à ne jamais afficher en publique.

Elle commença par lui caresser les épaules avant de les passer sur son torse, puis sur le ventre. Ni tenant plus, Lucius bascula sur le dos et entraina sa femme dans sa douce chute. Elle se retrouva alors au-dessus, toujours collée à lui, peau contre peau, corps contre corps. Il sentait ses longs cheveux chatouiller son torse et sa respiration saccadée dans sa cage thoracique. Quelques secondes plus tard et il apposa ses lèvres contre les miennes pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Les baisers de Narcissa devaient vraiment être merveilleux car Lucius prit presque immédiatement sa main dans la sienne pour la poser sans préambule sur son sexe dressé. Elle émit un hoquet de surprise avant de refermer fébrilement ses doigts sur lui. Lucius ferma doucement les yeux sous l'afflux de plaisir qui montait en flèche tel un véritable déferlement quasi électrique. Ni tenant plus l'aristocrate se releva légèrement pour se positionner entre ses cuisses. Lentement mais sûrement, il tenta de se re-frayer un passage en elle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il eut du mal à refreiner son désir pour elle.

Sous l'effort, des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler le long de ses tempes. Lucius ne savait pas si y aller aussi doucement était finalement une bonne chose, il serra les dents et prit la décision d'y aller d'une seule et rapide poussée.

Narcissa sursauta.

« Je n'avais pas le choix ma douce…. » marmonna-t-il, se rendant compte qu'il était entièrement en elle.

Il pouvait sentir ses muscles intimes entourer son sexe et le stimuler au-delà du supportable. Lucius commença ses va et vient, caressant du mieux qu'il le pouvait le petit bouton de chair. Dès qu'il la sentit se déhancher doucement à nouveau sous lui, il reprit un rythme plus soutenu et bien vite, il commença à se perdre dans les confins du plaisir que lui procurait son doux et fin corps. Il ne fût vraiment pas long à atteindre l'orgasme et c'est dans un râle feutré qu'il s'abandonna en elle.

Narcissa retint un soupir de plaisir quand elle sentit Lucius se tendre au-dessus d'elle avant de pousser un simple râle de contentement. L'avisant entre ses paupières à demi fermées, elle osa s'avouer intérieurement que la vision de cet apollon en train de prendre son plaisir était assez stimulante.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond roula sur le côté et entraina sa blonde épouse avec lui. Elle en profita pour se caler dans sa puissante étreinte, chaleureuse et réconfortante, elle le retrouvait et ce moment de pure intimité lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Lucius regarda sa femme, elle avait les joues rosies et les yeux brillants. Elle avait toujours eu ce regard après l'amour et il dût s'avouer au plus profond de lui qu'il trouvait ça…. Mignon ?

Finalement, le Lucius publique ou privé était un homme comme tout le monde, finalement, avec des envies et des désirs primaires. Oui, c'était inévitablement rassurant… Avant que Narcissa n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Lucius se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser avec la même passion qu'à leur mariage, il y a 20 ans de cela.

.

.

.

.

Assis en face l'un de l'autre dans la limousine, le silence était de rigueur et l'ambiance légèrement pesante. Draco, comme à son habitude était concentré sur son téléphone tandis qu'Hermione se tenait les mains, sagement posées sur ses genoux. Elle se tenait droite comme un piquet et tortillait de temps en temps les quelques mèches de son side-hair qui ondulaient et cascadaient sur ses épaules.

La brune ne pût s'empêcher de regarder le beau blond qu'elle avait en face d'elle et de repenser à leurs débuts ensemble. Et même de leur rencontre, quelques années auparavant…

 _Flash-Back_

 _Elle avait 15 ans à peine et s'était faite repérée alors qu'elle marchait dans une rue londonienne en direction de la maison de ses parents. C'est un scooter d'une prestigieuse agence de mannequinat qui l'avait abordée alors qu'elle ne faisait rien d'autre que de flâner en regardant le ciel bleu._

 _Sa haute stature naturelle, sa beauté simple et son caractère avait tout de suite plût à la femme qui s'était empressée de lui donner sa carte de visite en la priant de la rappeler. Et Hermione l'avait fait. Elle avait décroché un rendez-vous dès le lendemain à la fameuse agence pour rencontrer personnellement celle qui l'avait abordée dans la rue._

 _Le lendemain matin, elle s'était rendue comme promis devant la maison Gryffindor, appartenant à la grande agence Hogwart et était entrée dans le lieu qui avait à présent bouleversé toute sa vie. Ce qu'elle avait vu était tellement différent de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, elle qui n'avait jamais considéré le mannequinat comme un réel travail se retrouvait à présent au centre de toutes les attentions, les personnes présentes la fixant avec intérêt et attention. Elle était grande certes mais pas réellement convaincue qu'elle avait toutes les qualités pour devenir un top._

 _« Miss Granger ? »_

 _Une voix l'appela et elle reconnût la voix de la dame de la veille. Elle semblait fort aimable, c'était une dame dans la cinquantaine, porteuse de lunettes rectangulaires en écaille et vêtue d'un long manteau vert émeraude lui donnant l'aspect d'une grande magicienne. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon haut compliqué qui se torsadaient dans tous les sens._

 _« Minerva McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffindor. » se présenta la femme en la faisant pénétrer dans son bureau._

 _Ce dernier était simple, avec une décoration tirant sur le rouge pâle, parfaitement illuminé par la lumière du jour. Une grande baie vitrée donnant sur les quartiers chics de Londres située derrière le bureau donnait la petite touche de classe à l'endroit. Hermione prit place sur un des sièges en face du bureau et attendit que la directrice parle._

 _Et c'est après une heure de presque louanges qu'Hermione ressortit du bureau pour se faire mesurer sous toutes les coutures par les employés de l'agence. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle était castée en même temps que 200 autres jeunes anglaises pour participer à la finale internationale du concours qui aurait lieu en Chine au mois de Janvier. Hermione ne sût jamais si c'était le destin mais elle sortit 2_ _ème_ _des sélections anglaises et fût l'une des quinze candidates retenues à la finale internationale. A la clé, un contrat et un bel avenir dans le monde de la mode._

 _3 années plus tard, elle franchissait encore et encore les portes de l'agence qui la sponsorisait, s'occupait de tout pour elle. Et elle le vit._

 _Nonchalamment assis sur un des fauteuils pivotant, se balançant vers l'arrière et regardant le mur des polaroids en face de lui. Ce garçon était certainement un des plus beau qu'elle eut pût voir dans sa courte vie. Il avait un regard puissant, d'acier, une peau pâle comme celui d'une poupée de porcelaine et une chevelure blonde platine tirant sur l'argenté. Il avait croisé ses longues jambes musclées et ne semblait même pas perturbé par la nouvelle arrivée._

 _Un homme qui paraissait un peu plus jeune que Minerva mais bien plus âgé qu'Hermione, vêtu d'une redingote noire et d'une cape le faisant ressembler à une chauve-souris était debout près du blond et regardait d'un œil inexpressif le monde autour de lui. Il avait des cheveux mi- longs noirs et raides et des pupilles de la même couleur, sa peau était laiteuse et son visage figé, comme si aucunes émotions ne pouvait transpercer son visage de glace._

 _Minerva la poussa alors vers les deux hommes._

 _« Severus, je te présente Hermione Granger, la gagnante du concours de 2012 et grande finaliste de Pékin. » dit la femme à l'homme en noir. « J'avais pensé à faire travailler Draco et elle ensemble, sur plusieurs spots et shootings photos. »_

 _« Miss Granger. Celle qui vient de la rue. » dit l'homme d'une voix trainante qui surprit énormément la brune. « Severus Snape. » se présenta-t-il sans pour autant lui tendre une main._

 _Minerva sembla pendant un court instant agacé par le comportement hostile de son collègue vis-à-vis de sa jeune recrue. « Severus est le directeur de la maison Slytherin. » dit-elle à l'intention de la brune à ses côtés._

Hermione, en entendant le nom et le titre de l'homme ouvrit les yeux en grand comme si elle venait de voir un extra-terrestre. Elle avait appris quelques années auparavant que le réseau de mannequinat auquel elle appartenait se divisait en quatre agences, quatre maisons réparties aux quatre coins de la ville et portant toutes un nom différent. Et elle rencontrait enfin le directeur de la _maison la plus « populaire » avant Gryffindor._

 _Snape posa alors une main sur l'épaule du blond assis à côté de lui. Draco tourna alors son regard acier pour le planter dans celui ambre d'Hermione qui se sentit d'un coup très mal à l'aise d'être ainsi dévisagée de la sorte. Il se leva enfin pour lui faire face et elle nota que ce jeune homme avait absolument tout pour être mannequin, il faisait bien 1m85 au moins, avait un visage très photogénique et un physique plus qu'avantageux._

 _« Draco Malfoy. » se présenta-t-il._

 _Hermione dût se retenir de lui dire qu'elle le connaissait déjà. Qui, ici ou même dans le monde ne savait pas qui était Draco Malfoy, l'héritier Malfoy, le fils de l'illustre homme d'affaires Lucius Malfoy et du célèbre mannequin Narcissa Black ? Sérieusement ? Même le plus inculte homme des cavernes connaissait ce nom._

 _« Hermione Granger. » répondit-t-elle dans un murmure._

 _Fin du Flash-Back_

Elle ne sortit de sa contemplation et de ses souvenirs que quand Goyle, le garde du corps de Draco ouvrit la vitre pour les avertir qu'ils arrivaient au Haul dans même pas 5 minutes. Elle vit Draco, imperturbable, continuer son jeu sans se soucier le moins du monde de ce que venait de dire l'agent de sécurité.

La brune vérifia dans la vitre teintée son reflet pour s'assurer que rien n'avait bougé et qu'elle était toujours impeccable, si Pansy voyait à travers les magazines people le moindre défaut elle se fera un plaisir de la faire souffrir comme il n'était pas permis.

« Monsieur Malfoy, Miss Granger, nous y sommes. » fit Goyle.

Draco balaya cette parole d'un geste de la main et rangea son smartphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de luxe. Il posa alors un rapide regard sur la splendide créature qu'il avait en face de lui mais ne souffla aucuns mots, préférant par la suite se concentrer sur le paysage pourtant habituel du dehors. Et il aperçut la horde de paparazzis qui se précipitait déjà sur le tapis menant à l'entrée du restaurant. La porte s'ouvrit alors et la lumière des flashs vint perturber la vue des deux tops.

« DRACO ! HERMIONE ! »

Leurs prénoms n'arrêtaient pas d'être hurlés si bien que le couple eut du mal à avancer tranquillement vers le hall, constamment perturbé par les journalistes. Draco passa une main derrière la taille fine d'Hermione et ils prirent la pose juste avant d'entrer. Comme ça, c'était fait. Une couverture dès le lendemain qui ferait très plaisir à Pansy et Blaise !

« Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy, bonsoir. » fit un des serveurs de l'entrée. « Veuillez me suivre, votre table est prête. »

Hermione avança dans l'allée comme s'il s'agissait d'un catwalk, elle avait peur à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait que sa veste ne se fasse la malle et que sa poitrine soit exhibée aux yeux de tous. Tenant sa pochette collée contre sa cuisse droite, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était dangereusement rapprochée de Draco et que leurs mains se touchaient doucement. Elle faillit sursauter quand la main de ce dernier se retrouva autour de sa taille et qu'il la fit passer devant lui pour qu'elle prenne place la première à la table, somptueusement dressée.

En parfait gentleman qu'il était, Draco vira le serveur d'un geste de la main et tira lui-même la chaise pour sa partenaire. Protocole oblige, un jeune homme de bonne famille se devait de toujours tirer une chaise devant la femme avec laquelle il dînait et ce, dans n'importe quelle situation. Il prit ensuite place et attendit qu'un autre serveur arrive pour prendre leurs commandes.

Quelques instants plus tard, un serveur bien habillé, vêtu d'un costume noir avec l'insigne du restaurant accroché à la poitrine arriva vers eux pour leurs demander ce qu'ils souhaitaient comme vin ou autre boisson alcoolisée.

« Un whisky pur malt.» répondit le blond en refermant la carte d'un geste sac. Puis il interrogea Hermione du regard. Celle-ci semblait indécise et regardait la carte avec attention tandis que son partenaire la regardait attentivement. Il voyait ses pupilles bouger et sauter les lignes à une vitesse folle, comme quand il la regardait étudier ses partiels.

« Je vais prendre une vodka citron vert et un grand verre d'eau avec plein de glaçons s'il vous plait. » répondit-elle finalement en reposant la carte et en levant ses grands yeux ambre sur le serveur qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la belle jeune femme.

« Si vous voulez ma place je vous là laisse, la vue est bien meilleure de mon côté ! » maugréa Draco d'un ton sarcastique.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, je ne voulais pas être grossier. » fit le serveur en quittant la table.

Quand il se fût éloigné, Hermione leva les yeux pour croiser le regard anthracite de Draco. Ce dernier semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées mais elle réussit à distinguer la pointe discrète de colère qu'il dissimulait derrière son masque d'indifférence.

« Qu'est-ce que ça te faisait qu'il me regarde ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal tu sais ! » lui lança-t-elle sur un ton de reproche même pas caché.

« Il n'avait qu'à le faire de façon discrète, tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il était entrain de baver sur tes seins ! » répondit durement le jeune homme.

Honteusement, Hermione baissa le regard pour rabattre comme elle pouvait sa veste de tailleur sur sa poitrine. C'est sans compter sur le regard attentif de Draco.

« Etre mannequin ne veut pas dire devenir anorexique. »

Elle leva les yeux pour le voir fixer d'un œil mauvais le bas de son cou et ses épaules. Sur le devant, ses os saillaient et on pouvait clairement voir ses clavicules. A vrai dire, elle avait toujours été comme ça, de nature fine mais jamais elle n'avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait à présent plus que la peau sur les os.

« Je ne suis pas anorexique, loin de là. Mais il est évident que je ne suivrais pour rien au monde le même régime alimentaire que toi ! Dieu seul sait comment tu arrives à garder ta plastique après avoir ingurgité un tas de junk-food. »

Il eut un rire moqueur.

« Là encore, secret de famille. » répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle croisa les bras sur son torse et remonta involontairement les bras sur sa poitrine, chose qui n'échappa évidemment pas au blond en face d'elle.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenu tête avec Pansy ? » demanda-t-elle après un court instant de silence. « Tu m'avais dit que jamais plus tu ne travaillerais avec moi…. »

Il perçut la tristesse dans sa voix mais n'en tint pas compte. Chacun son tour d'être blessé.

« Pansy est mon amie en plus d'être mon agent. Elle s'est donné du mal et j'ai remballé tous les pseudos partenaires qu'elle avait voulu m'imposer. »

« Elle ne m'avait pas dit que c'était avec toi que j'allais travailler…. » murmura Hermione en regardant ses couverts. « Et je suis certaine qu'elle a fait exprès de rien dire, Blaise non plus ne m'a rien dit… »

« Pansy est comme ça. Et elle savait que tu aurais dit non. » répondit Draco sur un ton dur.

Hermione détourna le regard sur leur commande qui arrivait. Elle savait que si elle regardait Draco maintenant, il verrait la vérité. Jamais elle n'aurait dit non, elle s'en était terriblement mordu les doigts après leur violente dispute qui avait clôturé la fin de leur première collaboration. Et plus encore lorsqu'elle avait appris que Draco avait dût faire un séjour en rebab.

« Bien sûr…. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Et elle plongea sa bouche dans le fort alcool pour éviter de dire des sottises qu'elle regretterait.

Ils burent en silence et commandèrent des plats luxueux, légers et équilibrés pour ne pas faire une trop grosse entorse à leur régime de mannequin.

« Dans deux semaines, nous partons à Cap Town. » annonça Draco de but en blanc en prenant une longue gorgée de vin rouge.

« Nous ? » demanda la brune stoppant tout mouvement.

« Nous sommes partenaires et des offres de shootings nous attendent là-bas. Je suis sur un spot pour une semaine et l'agence à des propositions pour toi. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Si n'importe qui aurait été heureux de partir en Afrique du Sud et en plus avec Draco Malfoy, Hermione sentit son cœur se pincer. Si Malfoy avait dût insister pour la faire venir avec lui auprès de l'agence ce n'était pas par simple bonté. Ils avaient assisté à un grand défilé à Cap Town, ensemble et avaient posé pour Vogue. Et c'est sur ce tournage, en fin de soirée que Draco avait reçu ce coup de poignard dans le dos. Il l'obligeait à aller là-bas pour lui faire avoir des remords.

« C'est terriblement mesquin de ta part. » siffla-t-elle après avoir compris tout le malin stratagème du blond.

« N'importe qui de bien élevé m'aurait dit merci pour ce voyage que je t'offre. » rétorqua le blond en prenant une frite toute dorée et croustillante.

« Tu fais ça pour me punir. Pour me faire regretter d'avoir accepté de suivre Pansy. Pour m'humilier encore et encore. »

« Toutes actions à une conséquences. Tu le savais très bien. C'est le compromis lorsque tu travailles avec moi Granger. »

Et il se remit à manger sans prêter plus d'attention à la brune en face de lui qui commençait à avoir le cœur lourd de regrets et de peine.

« Pardon… » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle que seule elle pouvait entendre.

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, alors que tous les londoniens dormaient encore, Draco courrait. Ecouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, il courrait dans un parc et ce depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Il courrait pour se vider la tête de tout et de rien, surtout du dîner de la veille avec Granger. Comment faisait-il pour travailler avec elle alors qu'il la détestait, plus encore depuis qu'il s'était vu offrir le rôle principale d'un défilé en binôme. Avec elle.

Pourtant, il avait vu son regard éteint de la veille quand il lui avait annoncé leur futur voyage en Afrique. Mais ce n'était pas un regard triste, il semblait douloureux. Pas à cause du passé commun mais une douleur physique, comme si elle avait été prise d'une violente douleur quelques part. Et même s'il disait s'en foutre royalement il n'arrivait pas à se montrer désintéressé par la splendide créature qu'elle était devenue au fil des années. Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune et novice mannequin qu'elle était avant. Seul son caractère de fougue, jeune fille cultivée et joyeuse pour un oui ou non était resté le même.

Elle avait maigrit considérablement, ses joues s'étaient creusées, ses clavicules et omoplates étaient encore plus voyantes qu'avant. Mais non, Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas être malade.

Il courût encore et encore. Après 40 minutes il décida de rentrer prendre une douche. Aujourd'hui c'était vendredi, il n'avait encore rien de prévu mais il fallait qu'il se prépare mentalement au pseudo déjeuner du lendemain chez ses parents. Et ce, en compagnie des dindes GreenGrass. Quel merdier quand même.

Quand il arriva chez lui, dans son grand appartement donnant une vue imprenable sur Londres, il jeta ses affaires par terre et sauta immédiatement dans la grande cabine de douche pour se débarrasser de cette couche de saleté et de sueur qu'il avait récupérée en allant faire son jogging.

Torse nu et simplement vêtu d'une serviette de toilette blanche nouée autour de la taille, il sortit de la salle d'eau environ une demi-heure plus tard pour se rendre dans son dressing et enfiler des vêtements cosy qu'il n'utilisait que quand il était seul chez lui, c'est-à-dire très rarement.

« rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr »

C'est le bruit qu'émit son téléphone sur sa table basse. Un bruit semblable à un tremblement de terre et qui le fit sursauter lorsqu'il l'entendit. Se jetant sur le précieux objet, le blond appuya sur le petit téléphone vert et décrocha avant même d'avoir vu le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

« Allo ? » dit-il d'un ton sec.

« Comment s'est passée la soirée ? Est-ce que tu as réussi à avoir une discussion cordiale avec Hermione ? J'espère que tu ne l'as pas fait pleurer et que tu ne l'as pas dégoutée d'avoir accepté le job ! » s'écria alors la voix stridente de Pansy.

« C'était une soirée normale. Je lui ai annoncé notre voyage à Cap Town et c'est TOUT. » répondit Draco d'une voix plus que lasse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » demanda la manager d'une voix suspicieuse.

« Rien de particulier. »

« Arrête de faire l'idiot Draco Malfoy. Nous savons tous les deux très bien pourquoi tu l'as fait inviter là-bas et ce n'est certainement pas par pure extrême bonté. » explosa-t-elle finalement si bien qu'il dût éloigner d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre le combiné de son oreille. « La hache devrait normalement être enterrée et tu ne réussis qu'as te faire plus de mal en ressassant ainsi les éléments du passé et tu le sais TRES BIEN ! »

« Je n'ai pas à expliquer à quiconque mes actes Pansy. Et si je veux qu'elle vienne avec moi là-bas je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre. » rétorqua-t-i d'une voix glaciale.

« Tournes la page, elle l'a déjà fait. Si tu veux être sûr de ce que je dis tu n'as cas lire les magazines people français. Tout est marqué dedans. » lui dit-elle d'une voix presque….compatissante. « Maintenant, comme tu n'avais encore rien de prévu je t'ai organisé un petit rendez-vous avec Adidas qui souhaiterait te sponsoriser et t'offrir des exemplaires de leurs nouvelles acquisitions afin que tu les essayes. »

« A quelle heure ? »

« Dans 2 heures au QG de l'entreprise. Près de Camden et ne SOIT PAS EN REATRD ! » cria presque la brune avant de raccrocher.

Le blond haussa les épaules et jeta le téléphone sur son lit. Il prit un tee-shirt blanc de chez American Vintage, un jean un peu large retroussé aux chevilles, une veste de costume simple Eli Saab couleur beige et des mocassins noirs. Il mit sa montre Gringott au poignet, un coup de Paco Rabanne et un peu de crème anti-UV sur le visage et le voilà prêt à sortir.

.

.

.

.

Pendant que Draco se préparait pour son rendez-vous avec le PDG de Adidas, Hermione se rendait dans un café branché de la capitale anglaise pour revoir son meilleur ami de toujours, Harry Potter, le requin avocat. Le mannequin s'installa en terrasse, commanda deux cafés avec du gingembre pour elle et attendit qu'Harry arrive. Elle le vit arriver quelques instants plus tard, lunettes rondes sur le nez et vêtements décontractés. Qu'il était bon de le voir, il lui avait manqué.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? » demanda d'entrée Harry en la remerciant d'un coup de tête pour le café.

« J'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin cet après-midi. Pour voir si … Si ma mère m'a refilé cette saloperie de maladie. »

Harry attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie pour la prendre dans la sienne.

« N'ai pas peur Mione. Je te proposerais volontiers de t'accompagner mais demain je dois rencontrer ma cliente ainsi que Ron et son client. Tu m'appelleras dès la fin de ton rendez-vous, bipes moi mais n'ait pas peur de me déranger. » dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

« Et si ? »

« Alors tu te battras et tu y arriveras car tu es une battante. » répondit Harry avec force sans la quitter des yeux. « Je sais que tu y arriveras. »

« Si tu le dis…. » marmonna-t-elle. « Assez parler de moi, et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? »

« Je suis sur le divorce de Chang et Diggory. Rien de bien enchantant mais Dean tenait à ce que je sois sur ce cas. » répondit nonchalamment le jeune homme en haussant des épaules. « Et sinon, j'ai fait la rencontre d'une femme assez étrange mais qui m'a l'air plutôt sympathique sous sa carapace. »

« Tu connais son nom ? » demanda malicieusement le mannequin en souriant.

« Pansy Parkinson. »

Hermione s'étrangla avec son café avant d'éclater d'un rire franc. Elle en pleurait presque de rire et s'essuya les yeux avec la serviette. Quand elle vit les yeux interrogateurs de son ami elle repartit dans son fou rire et c'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle daigna enfin lui expliquer que Pansy était la personne la plus stricte, bizarre, tarée, manipulatrice, sadique et accessoirement gentille – _que quand ça lui permettait d'accéder à ce qu'elle voulait -_ qu'elle connaissait.

« Ah. » fût la seule réponse que le pauvre Harry réussit à articuler.

Ils se séparèrent après deux bonnes heures à discuter des derniers potins, de tout et n'importe quoi. Hermione aimait ces moments de complicité avec son ami plus que n'importe quelle chose au monde, lui savait le comprendre, un peu comme Pansy et Draco. Et c'est avec regret qu'elle laissa Harry retourner au travail tandis qu'elle-même devait retourner chez elle avant son rendez-vous chez le médecin l'après-midi.

.

 **.**

 **James : Merci beaucoup !**

 **Lizzie : Merci c'est adorable ^.^ Si tu aimes le ship Lucius x Narcissa je suppose que tu auras apprécié le** ** _« passage »_** **de complicité entre eux deux !**

 **ReadingInParis : Oh merci c'est super sympa de ta part ( : ah oui je comprends parfaitement, c'est sûr qu'il faut un petit temps d'adaptation pour s'y faire mais j'essaye d'introduire le plus d'éléments pouvant faire un clin d'œil au monde magique ^^**

 **Merci à tous et à bientôt ! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre:** UA non magique. Dramione. Drama/Romance

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages sont à JKR... Et ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sortent de mon imagination.

 **Note de l'auteur :** UN MOIS ! Pile un mois ! Mais faut que je vous expliques, mon ordinateur m'a fait une sorte de crise d'adolescence ( Ernest est bizarre) et je l'ai emmené chez l'informaticien plus de 3 fois en une semaine ! Et ce pendant la canicule... Puis, comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, mon système à planté et j'ai dût faire un formatage complet DONC je n'avais plus de logiciel de traitement de texte ( oui j'avais sauvegardé TOUS mes dossiers, AMEN...). Et enfin j'ai installé OpenOffice... Maintenant, EVERYTHING IS OK !

Xx

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Hermione était assise dans la loge et attendait patiemment que les maquilleurs aient fini de la transformer en clown - _selon elle -_ lèvres outrageusement rouge écarlates, faux-cils noirs intenses et teint de geisha, elle ne se reconnaissait plus vraiment. Ses cheveux avaient été lissés et attachés en une longue et haute queue de cheval à coque. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder ses copines mannequins, elle nota que certaines avaient du se voir poser des extensions capillaires pour combler le manque de cheveux naturels, comme Angelina Johnson par exemple. La belle métisse avaient en effet, il y a quelques années, sur les conseils de son agent à Gryffindor, rasé ses cheveux mi-long. Mais elle n'en était pas moche pour autant, bien au contraire, son regard de biche était accentué de manière très élégante et elle raflait les castings haut la main, au contraire de certains mannequins bien fournies au niveau capillaire.

Avec pour seul et unique vêtement son peignoir en toile noir sur le dos, la mannequin frissonnait quelque peu car les loges n'étaient jamais réellement chauffées, les modèles n'y restant pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle eut juste le temps de regarder son téléphone et de voir un appel manqué de Blaise que quelqu'un s'avança dans les loges pour annoncer le commencement du défilé. Elle rangea l'iPhone dans son sac, le laissa sur place et se dirigea en toute hâte vers les portiques de créations Chanel qu'elle allait mettre en valeur aujourd'hui. Elle enfila une longue robe vaporeuse blanche à la mode grecque, bordée de perles brillantes sur les bretelles, glissa ses longues jambes dans des escarpins et noua les rubans autour de ses chevilles. Puis, elle attendit devant les portes du podium ou certaines de ses amies défilaient déjà.

« Regardes bien devant toi, Karl est là et ne manquera pour rien au monde la mannequin vedette de son défilé. » lui glissa Minerva alors qu'elle allait entrer en scène. « Et il y aura très certainement les autres directeurs des maisons d'Hogwart, tu n'as jamais signé avec Ravenclaw, c'est le moment de briller pour que Filius te remarque ! »

« Snape sera là ? » demanda Hermione, soudainement anxieuse.

Minerva hocha la tête. Hermione se figea, si Draco venait elle était certaine de se planter et de se casser la figure devant tout le monde.

« Non. » répondit malicieusement sa directrice de maison comme si elle avait compris l'inquiétude de sa protégée.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre car elle vit Angelina revenir et lui faire un clin d'œil, c'était à elle maintenant, à elle de montrer au fameux créateur qu'elle était celle qu'il croyait. Une battante qui ne se laisserait jamais abattre et une mannequin déterminée qui n'avait peur de rien. Quand elle s'avança, son regard se porta naturellement sur le publique, elle vit comme promis les trois autres directeurs de maisons, Snape, Flitwick et Chourave.

Un pied devant l'autre. Visage figé. Expression neutre.

Hermione était arrivée au bout, elle prit la pose pour les nombreux photographes et fit demi-tour dans un tournoiement de robe. Et là elle sentit la catastrophe arrivée, petite catastrophe certes mais assez problématique tout de même. Le ruban de ses chaussures qu'elle avait noué autour de ses chevilles commençait à se défaire sur la jambe droite et elle était encore loin de l'entrée. Plus elle avançait, plus le ruban se défaisait et sans lui, la chaussure se faisait la malle. Hermione resta de marbre, ou du moins essayait et garda un visage inexpressif bien que la tempête de panique s'emparait de son elle intérieure.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau quand à même pas 3 mètres de l'entrée, le ruban tomba et glissa sur le sol. La jeune mannequin pria pour ne plus être dans le champ de vision du publique dans peu de temps et à peine eut-elle dépassée le mur qu'elle enleva l'escarpin, boitant à cause de la différence de taille entre ses jambes.

Rick, un des assistants se pressa vers elle pour lui tendre un ensemble constitué d'un cardigan court noir doté d'un décolleté en V, de son pantalon assortit et d'une ceinture dorée en écaille. Elle enfila des escarpins sans lacets heureusement et se retrouva à nouveau sur le podium et sous les projecteurs qui brillaient de milles feux.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Filius Flitwick en se tournant vers sa voisine de droite, Pomona Chourave. « Il me semble l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. . . »

« Hermione Granger, la finaliste à Pékin que Minerva à repérée elle-même dans la rue et aussi la partenaire d'un des mannequin de Slytherin. » répondit la dame au visage joufflu et bienveillant.

« Je me disait bien que son visage ne m'était pas inconnu. Son agent avait envoyé les photos test qu'elle avait fait en couple avec Malfoy à mon agence il y a quelques semaines de cela. » marmonna Filius en se tournant pour chercher quelqu'un du regard. « Ou est Minerva ? »

« En coulisse. Plusieurs mannequins de sa maison participent au défilé aujourd'hui et elle se sent obligée d'être présente pour ses lionceaux, chose que je comprend tout à fait. »

Ils entendirent un reniflement plein de dédain. Snape évidemment, il était forcément affligeant pour l'homme de voir sa collègue materner autant ses protégés quand on savait que lui les envoyaient sur le tas sans prendre la peine de venir leurs parler dans les loges. Mais chacun ses méthodes, les mannequins enregistrés chez Slytherin étaient souvent les plus en vogue, ce qui classait cette maison numéro 1 au sein de l'agence générale Hogwart. Les trois autres n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi, Severus était dur à satisfaire, intransigeant, strict et inexpressif mais ses _« élèves »_ n'avaient pas l'air de s'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

« Materner un mannequin ne l'aidera jamais à affronter le dur monde qu'est le notre. Le mannequinat est un cercle privé et dur alors il faut qu'ils se forgent un caractère qui puisse supporter les défaites et les épreuves. » marmonna doucereusement l'homme en noir, sans desserrer les dents.

« Chacun ses méthodes Severus. » répondit Pomona en tournant la tête vers l'homme en noir. « Je ne comprends pas comment tes mannequins arrivent à supporter ton caractère. . . »

« Ils s'adaptent. Et comme tu l'as justement dis, ce sont mes élèves donc mes affaires. » répondit-il fermement sans tourner la tête vers le regard incrédule de la directrice de Pouffsouffle.

Un peu plus loin, debout derrière les places VIP, Pansy pianotait à toute vitesse sur le clavier tactile de son téléphone. Oreillette accrochée à l'oreille elle émettait des petits _« hum hum »_ comme pour confirmer les dires de son interlocuteur.

« Draco est à Camden et rencontre actuellement le PDG de Adidas. Demain il a le fameux déjeuner avec ses parents et ces poufs de GreenGrass... Enfin que Astoria d'après ce que j'ai compris l'autre jour ! » marmonna Pansy en faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler dans le combiné comme elle en avait la fâcheuse habitude. « Faxes-moi l'emploi du temps d'Hermione. »

Elle leva la tête quand les exclamations se firent plus fortes et pût apercevoir la silhouette fine de la lionne alors qu'elle prenait la main galante que lui proposait le célèbre styliste Karl Lagerfeld. Ils s'avançaient sur le petit balcon qui surplombait le podium et lui salua la foule comme la reine d'Angleterre le faisait. Hermione était vêtue d'un ensemble blanc, certainement symbolique de l'image de paix tandis que l'homme arborait son célèbre costume noir.

« Je la récupère à la sortie. Dans moins de 10 minutes normalement. » chuchota-t-elle en regardant sa montre étincelante à son poignet.

Pansy raccrocha avec Blaise, chercha à nouveau dans les contacts de son téléphone et appuya sur le nom d'Alfred, le chauffeur. « Alfred ? BMW X6 à la Saatchi Gallery dans 15 minutes. »

Et elle raccrocha directement. Sans suivit une marche rapide vers les loges ou elle s'installa dans une chaise près des affaires d'Hermione, patientant comme elle pouvait. Ses ongles vernis de rouge se mirent nerveusement à tapoter l'accoudoir du fauteuil en toile tandis que ses jambes élégamment croisées remuaient sans possibilités d'arrêt.

Enfin, elle vit arriver les jeunes mannequins et ressentit l'affreuse sensation d'être une lilliputienne dans le monde des géants. Quand elle vit le joli minois de la brune, elle dût prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus directement. Elle la laissa enfiler ses vêtements et prendre son sac avant d'agripper son bras pour l'emmener – _traîner serait plus exacte-_ vers la sortie.

« Eh ! » protesta la brune. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » s'exclama la brune alors qu'elle se faisait littéralement pousser dans la voiture par Pansy.

Pansy prit place en face d'elle et la fixa avec son regard indéchiffrable. Elle la fixa quelques instants avant de finalement entrouvrir la bouche. Scrutée ainsi, Hermione se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise, elle avait l'habitude d'être regardée mais pas de la sorte et dragon lady lui faisait un peu peur sur le moment.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi m'avoir traînée comme ça hors des locaux ? » piaffa la brune en se renfrognant légèrement.

« Quand est-ce que tu comptais nous le dire ? » attaqua la manager d'un coup.

« Dire quoi ? » balbutia Hermione.

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. A propos de ton diagnostique ! »

Hermione blêmit d'un coup. Son visage déjà pâle vira brusquement au blanc Malfoyen. Elle tortilla ses doigts dans tous les sens avant d'affronter le terrible regard de Dragon Lady.

« Je... » commença-t-elle. Pansy lui ordonna de continuer d'un signe de tête. « Tant que tout va bien je préfère garder ça secret, je vais bien pour le moment et mon état est stable. »

« Et quand bien même il se détériorera, que vas-tu faire ? Continuer jusqu'au bout ? » attaqua Pansy en fusillant la jeune fille du regard.

« Oui. De toutes manières, la question ne se pose pas. Pour le moment du-moins, je vais bien et franchement, si je pouvais profiter de la vie sans me poser de questions je le ferais alors ... »

Hermione ferma un instant les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit que Pansy la regardait encore. Mais elle ne vit pas de pitié ou de compassion dans son regard. Elle en fût terriblement soulagée.

« Ne dites rien. S'il-vous-plaît. »

Avec une moue franchement dubitative, la manger accepta finalement l'étrange requête de la brune. Puis, comme si de rien n'était elle enchaîna sur le reste de la journée.

.

.

Plusieurs sacs Adidas à la main, Draco marchait d'un pas léger vers le gros 4x4 ou Fred l'attendait. Le PDG lui avait mis entre les mains les derniers produits que l'entreprise venait de sortir en le priant de les essayer et de lui en dire des nouvelles. C'est avec plusieurs paires de Stan Smith en diverses couleurs et autres vêtements de la marque que le jeune héritier était ressorti de l'immeuble.

Sa seule envie du moment était de retrouver son confortable appartement londonien et ne plus rien faire jusqu'au lendemain ou il devrait se rendre au déjeuner organisé par ses parents. Et dieu savait à quel point il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Une envie presque aussi forte que son amour pour Granger. Nulle.

Le sms qu'il reçut au moment ou il entrait dans l'avalanche noire coupa nette sa bonne humeur et Draco se renfrogna en retenant à grande peine un soupir d'ennui. Il répondit et ordonna à Fred de l'emmener de suite au cabinet d'affaires de son père au lieu de son appartement. Le témoin de Jéhovah s'exécuta mais tendit néanmoins, comme il en l'avait l'habitude, un paquet de friandises à son patron qui l'attrapa pour déchiqueter l'emballage d'un coup de dent bien placé. Il passa le reste du voyage scotché à son téléphone, jonglant entre SMS et jeux.

Quand il sortit, il rabaissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez fin et se précipita à l'intérieur avant qu'un paparazzi n'arrive pour le photographier sous tous les angles. Ses gardes du corps le suivirent de près et tous trois s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur menant au bureau de Lucius Malfoy.

Il allait finir par croire que sa vie tournait autour des studios, des ascenseurs et des podiums. Et c'était presque le cas.

 _DING._

Il sortit de la cage d'ascenseur et ordonna d'un geste à ses gardes de l'atteindre dans le hall. Poussant les deux portes avec ses deux mains, il pénétra dans le luxueux bureau que Lucius occupait dans un des étages du gratte ciel. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il aperçut la silhouette de sa mère, assisse sur un des sofas trônant au milieu de la grande pièce ovale.

« Draco, mon chéri ! » s'exclama cette dernière en se levant soudainement pour venir accueillir son fils.

Draco lui rendit son salut en déposant un baiser sur sa joue creuse et se dirigea vers son père qui lui, n'avait pas amorcé un seul mouvement depuis l'entrée fracassante de son fils. Ils se serrèrent la main et Draco prit place dans un des fauteuils face au bureau verni du patriarche, comme s'il était chez lui.

« Alors ? » attaqua-t-il soudainement. « Que me vaut le plaisir de cette invitation ? »

« Ta mère était inquiète car elle pensait que tu ne viendrais pas demain pour le déjeuner dont je t'ai parlé il y à quelques jours. » exposa Lucius d'une voix terriblement ennuyée.

Quand Draco leva les yeux au ciel, il espéra un tant soi peu que son père n'ai pas remarqué ce geste de désinvolture totale. Mais c'était sans compter sur les lasers qu'il avait à la place des yeux qu'il avait, les mêmes que Pansy. Il évita de justesse la canne à pommeau qui s'écrasa avec violence sur le bureau, faisant très légèrement sursauter Narcissa. Le regard lourd de reproches de la blonde se tourna alors vers son mari qui retira la canne en gratifiant son fils du regard le plus noir et glacial qu'il pouvait faire.

« Il est évident que j'aurais bien plus important à faire... » marmonna le mannequin en faisant tourner son smartphone entre ses doigts.

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard peiné de sa mère. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe crayon noire et d'un joli chemisier en dentelle blanche, assorti d'une parure émeraude et d'escarpins en écaille. Elle était belle. Draco ne pût s'empêcher de le remarquer, après tant d'années et toujours aujourd'hui.

« Qu'est-ce qui est plus important pour toi que de retrouver ta famille une fois tous les trois mois ? » cingla son père d'une voix glaciale.

« Mon travail. J'ai un voyage prévu dans peu de temps et un spot à tourner. Ma vie est plutôt bien remplie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... » siffla-t-il. « Et puis, si je ne m'abuses, Ian est là pour combler le vide dans votre vie. »

Il ne baissa pas la tête.

« Si seulement ce n'était que la famille ! Mais pourquoi vouloir éternellement nouer un pseudo lien avec les GreenGrass ? » demanda le blond en fixant son père de son regard acier. « Je viendrais demain mais ce ne sera certainement pas pour voir cette dinde d'Astoria qui ne fait que secouer ses fesses plus grosses que celles d'un hippopotame. »

« Draco. » intervint Narcissa d'une voix ferme. « Tu ne vas pas continuer de les détester toute ta vie, il faut que tu apprennes à laisser certaines rancunes de côté pour pouvoir poser sur le monde un regard sans haine, un regard heureux. »

Draco tourna la tête vers elle mais ne desserra pas les dents.

« Ça ne sert à rien de discuter, ça me fait chier. Je me casse. »

« Draco... » murmura Narcissa.

« Draco ! Ou vas-tu ? » demanda Lucius en levant la tête vers son fils qui se levait.

« Oh non... Pas encore...Draco, reste mon chéri. » implora presque la blonde en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

« Draco ! Draco, reviens ici ! » s'exclama Lucius en perdant patience, chose assez rare quand on savait qu'il n'y avait pas plus patient que lui et qu'il préférait garder son calme pour terrasser n'importe qui.

« Non. » répondit le mannequin en s'avançant vers la porte d'un pas décidé sans se retourner vers ses parents.

« Non ?! » répéta Lucius, interdit.

« Non, père. » répéta fermement Draco en plantant son regard dans celui de son père tout en sortant de la pièce.

Et la porte claqua. Comme à chaque fois que Lucius, Narcissa et Draco avaient une conversation à propos des GreenGrass. A peine la porte fût-elle claquée que Lucius se leva complètement et se dirigea vers la table basse ou il se versa un verre d'alcool transparent qu'il porta à ses lèvres dans la seconde qui suivait, sous le regard inquiet de son épouse.

« Ce n'est plus possible de continuer comme ça Lucius. » dit-elle soudainement. « On ne peut plus lui imposer cette pseudo amitié. Il les détestent et rien ne changera, m'entends-tu ? »

Elle se leva et entreprit de marcher en long et en large de la pièce, mains croisées dans le dos et tête baissée, regard fixé sur le bout pointu de ses escarpins en écailles.

« Et nous qui espérions une attente plus que cordiale avec Astoria, cela semble vraiment compromis. Des deux sœurs, c'est celle qu'il haie le plus.»

Lucius retourna prendre place dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau tout en sirotant son verre. Les talons de Narcissa claquaient autour de lui et il eut la soudaine impression d'être la pauvre victime entourée de squales affamés qui n'hésiteraient pas à lui sauter à la gorge au moindre mouvement de sa part.

«Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que le jour ou il décidera de changer d'avis n'arrivera jamais. Et pour l'amour du ciel Lucius, ECOUTES MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE ! » explosa-t-elle finalement.

« Je ne fais que cela Cissa... » plaida-t-il d'un ton las en posant son verre pour se concentrer sur la furie blonde qu'était devenue Narcissa. « Mais que veux-tu faire ? Draco est borné. Et rien de ce que l'on pourrait un jour dire ou faire ne le fera revoir son jugement. »

« Parles avec lui. Il t'écouteras, entre hommes vous vous comprendrez... » reprit la blonde en continuant ses interminables rondes dans le bureau ovale.

« Cissa. Tu es sa mère, un enfant, qu'importe son âge écoute aussi bien son père que sa mère. »

« Pas de Cissa. Mets à profit la journée de demain pour commencer à le faire ou tu dormiras tout seul pendant un mois et tu sais très bien que je ne plaisante pas. » reprit-elle en se réjouissant de l'effet de la bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher.

Lucius tenta de rester de marbre, faisant comme si ce que sa femme venait de lui dire n'était qu'une broutille qu'il pouvait balayer d'un simple geste de la main. Mais dans sa tête, l'alerte rouge sonnait.

« Réfléchis-y. »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire quelque chose car elle attrapa son sac, enfila son long manteau vert émeraude et quitta la pièce dans un tournoiement de vêtement et claquement de talons au sol. Quand la porte du bureau fût claquée derrière Narcissa, Lucius se permit de se lever pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre du bureau.

 _Ça avait dût se produire une semaine après son retour de Cap Town. Par une belle soirée d'été. Lucius avait terminé sa journée de travail et Narcissa lisait tranquillement dans le salon d'hiver. Il venait juste de se poser dans son fauteuil favori après avoir pris un bon repas n compagnie de sa femme. Depuis que leur fils avait déménagé dans le centre de Londres, le couple Malfoy avait ré-apprit à vivre sans leur aîné , ils étaient toujours occupés la journée mais pouvaient bénéficier de moments seul à seule le soir lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient._

 _Mais ce soir là, tout dérapa. Alors qu'il feuilletait rapidement le journal de la semaine, Lucius entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher du salon ou ils étaient avec Narcissa. Levant la tête à contrecœur, maudissant la personne qui le dérangeait, il vit avec une stupéfaction rapidement dissimulée son fils se tenir à un des piliers de la vaste salle. Chancelant, il descendit les quelques marches le menant au salon et manqua de s'écrouler sur le tapis._

 _Rapidement debout, Lucius fronça les sourcils tandis que Narcissa lâchait son livre pour se précipiter sur son fils, qu'elle se mit à soutenir._

 _« Draco ? » l'appela-t-elle. « Chéri, est-ce qu... »_

 _Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Draco eut un haut le cœur et son estomac commença à se vider sur le sol. Narcissa évita de se retrouver couverte de cette substance uniquement parce que Lucius l'avait vivement tirer en arrière._

 _Il se rapprocha de son fils quand il eut fini et le prit sur son épaule comme un sac de patates pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain, faisant fit de ses faibles protestations. Narcissa ordonna expressément aux employés de nettoyer le salon puis, elle monta à l'étage dans l'aile ou les quartiers de Draco se trouvaient. Elle trouva son fils penché au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes avec son mari, qui en grimaçant légèrement, lui tenait les cheveux mi- longs qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de couper._

 _« Il est ivre. » en déduisit-elle après avoir ouvert la fenêtre de la pièce. « Je vais appeler une ambulance. » déclara-t-elle en se précipitant sur le combiné dans le couloir._

 _Draco se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras le long de son corps. Le froid du carrelage lui fit du bien, sa tête tournait dans tous les sens, des flux acides remontaient dans sa gorge lui tirant quelques larmes douloureuses et il n'arrivait même plus à différencier son père de sa mère, les ombres blondes se mélangeant dangereusement dans son cerveau. Il sentit quelqu'un lui passer un linge humide autour de la bouche et un autre sur le front._

 _« Il est fiévreux. » murmura Narcissa en posant sa main froide sur le front de son fils. Elle s'était mise à genoux et observait d'un air terriblement inquiet Draco tout en jetant par moments des regards à son mari._

 _« Crois-moi, à son réveil il va m'entendre. » maugréa Lucius dans sa barbe inexistante. « Je veux connaître l'élément qui l'a déstabilisé au point même d'aller boire autant d'alcool. »_

 _« Ne le brusque pas trop Lucius. » l'avertit la blonde en caressant la joue de son fils, dans un état semi-inconscient._

 _« Cissa. Draco à bu en excès et s'il n'était pas venu qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu à l'heure actuelle. Cela relève d'un miracle qu'il n'ai pas fait un coma éthylique, je suis prêt à parier plusieurs centaines de galions qu'il à plus de 2.5 grammes d'alcool dans le sang. » murmura doucereusement le patriarche en marchant de long en large dans l'immense salle de bain en marbre blanc._

 _« Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé... Draco chéri, reste avec nous. » souffla Narcissa en tapotant la joue livide son fils._

 _Elle attrapa sa main et obligea le blondinet à la serrer, ne serait ce que pour le garder un minimum conscient jusqu'à 'arrivée de l'ambulance._

 _La canne de Lucius vint tapoter l'épaule de Draco qui n'avait toujours pas amorcé un seul mouvement. Ses paupières étaient semi-closes et sa respiration faible, son thorax se soulevait trop difficilement. Narcissa et Lucius furent terriblement soulagés, à leur manière, quand un des employés ouvrit la porte pour faire passer un des ambulancier et son brancard._

« Monsieur Malfoy ? » l'appela une voix, le tirant de ses souvenirs. « Monsieur, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais votre rendez-vous vient juste d'arriver... »

Le blond se tourna très doucement vers la porte ou une des assistantes se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte entrouverte, un paquet de dossiers à la main.

« Faites le entrer. » répondit-t-il d'une voix froide.

« Bien monsieur. »

Elle partit et fit entrer un monsieur vêtu d'un beau costume trois pièces, semblable à celui que portait Lucius.

« Monsieur Malfoy, bonjour. » dit alors le monsieur en lui tendant la main pour le saluer.

.

.

Quand Draco sortit de l'immeuble, son premier geste fût de sortir son paquet de Philip Morris tout neuf, d'arracher le plastique d'emballage de deux coup d'ongles bien placés et d'attraper une tige de tabac pour la porter dans un geste las à sa bouche. Quand la flamme embrasa la cigarette blanche et que le blond en eut tiré une grosse bouffée, rapidement filtrée il se sentit revivre.

« Monsieur, vous avez un appel. » l'avertit Goyle en lui tendant le combiné dont il se servait pour les appels urgents et uniquement urgents.

« Pas maintenant. » vaguement le blond sans se tourner vers le bodyguard.

« Monsieur. » insista Goyle. « Vous avez un appel. »

Visiblement ennuyé, Draco coinça sa cigarette entre ses dents blanches et attrapa le mobile des grosses mains de Goyle. Enlevant la tige de tabac en la coinçant entre deux doigts, il prit sa voix la plus froide et blasée, faisant comprendre à son interlocuteur que son urgence devait vraiment être importante.

« Oui ? »

Il hocha vaguement la tête en écoutant son interlocuteur tout en aspirant le tabac.

« Depuis quand ? »

Il hocha la tête. S'en suivit un dialogue sans parole entre le blond et Goyle. Draco raccrocha le combiné, le tendit au bodyguard et monta dans la voiture pour se jeter cette fois sur sa bouteille d'oxygène, son smartphone.

« Direction le chenil de Camden. » ordonna-t-il à Fred sans pour autant lever les yeux de l'écran.

Quand il y arriva – _Fred avait encore une fois conduit au-delà de la limite imposée par le code de la route -,_ il descendit rapidement pour se diriger d'un pas pressé vers le hall du chenil dans lequel il avait placé son meilleur ami pendant quelque temps jusqu'à la fin de la quarantaine imposée.

Il avait été contraint de l'y laisser juste après son voyage en Australie, séjour conforme aux règles qu'imposait le Royaume-Uni.

« Draco Malfoy. » dit-il rapidement à la secrétaire qui lui fit des yeux doux exaspérants tout en feuilletant le registre des entrées.

« Suivez-moi monsieur Malfoy. » fit-elle finalement après avoir coché le nom de l'animal sur sa feuille.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et la suivit derrière les larges portes du chenil. Il se retrouva finalement dans une sorte de couloirs ou des animaux attendaient patiemment le retour de leurs maîtres, assis ou couchés sur le sol de la large cage qu'ils possédaient.

La brune ouvrit une des portes du fond et une énorme chien blanc et blond vénitien, ressemblant fortement à une peluche avec son duvet en sortit pour sauter sur Draco qui le réceptionna à bras ouverts.

« Hatchi ! » s'exclama le mannequin en caressant l'imposante fourrure du chien. « Comment ça va mon bonhomme ? »

Le chien sauta sur ses deux pattes en faisant le beau devant Draco qui, ravi, ne s'arrêtait plus de caresser et jouer avec son animal. Il signa le formulaire de sortie et fit signe à Hatchi de sauter dans la voiture. L'akita inu de 1 an et demi ne se fit pas prier et retrouva vite ses anciennes habitudes. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux du blond quand celui-ci fût assis et indique ENFIN la direction de son appartement.

A peine sa carte eut-elle effleurer le lecteur que la porte de l'appartement coulissa vers la gauche pour laisser passer les deux habitants. Draco jeta sa veste, son pass, ses sacs sur la bar et sauta sur son canapé sans aucunes classe. Hatchi le rejoignit quelques instants après, s'installant à ses côtés et posant sa tête sur le ventre musclé du blond.

Draco enfonça ses écouteurs apple dans ses oreilles, mit en marche une de ses playlists et ferma les yeux, grattouillant nonchalamment la tête d'Hatchi, dormant lui aussi.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione courrait entre les hôtels que les maisons de haute couture avaient investis le temps de quelques jours, ses talons dans le sac et son book à la main. Et devant chaque hôtels, le rituel était le même. Hermione sautait littéralement de la voiture, disait à son chauffeur de l'attendre et de regarder son téléphone. Puis, elle se ruait sur la porte, donnait son nom à l'entrée et recevait un morceau de papier avec son nom et un numéro. Et là, la pire partie de son métier commençait.

L'attente. De quoi te tuer un éléphant adulte.

Pour Chanel c'était facile, elle avait tellement tapé dans l'œil de Lagerfeld qu'un casting n'avait même pas été utile. Elle avait eu sa place dans le show et même l'honneur de clôturer le défilé en faisant la mariée au bras du célèbre créateur. Et il n'y avait QUE Draco qui avait accès à cet énorme privilège. PIRE, les maisons se le disputaient carrément. Hermione n'avait pas fait énormément de fashion Week mais elle était sûre d'une chose, célèbre, riche qu'importe, Draco serait très certainement logé à la même enseigne que tous les tops. Courses contre le temps, journée remplie ++, traversée de la ville en moto sans casque et en vitesse express etc...

Le temps passa lentement. Et même si elle discutait avec des filles qu'elle avait côtoyé lors de défilés, Fendi, Burberry, Eli Saab ou autres, le temps passait tout de même très lentement.

2 heures.

Quand son nom fût enfin prononcée elle sentit de l'air entrer à nouveau dans ses poumons. Elle quitta le couloir oppressent, fit un rapide signe de main à ses camarades et entra dans la pièce. Elle salua Valentino Garavani, tendit son book aux photographes et styliste, enfila ses talons de 14 centimètres et se présenta devant eux. Leurs regards passèrent sur tout son corps, allant de son visage à ses longues jambes fines et sculptées.

« Allez-y » fit Valentino.

Elle s'avança dans l'allée et marcha avec toute la grâce qu'elle possédait. Elle n'avait que 30 secondes pour séduire le célèbre créateur italien et avoir sa place dans le prochain défilé Milanais.

« Soulevez votre robe. » ordonna le styliste quand elle fit demi-tour.

Là encore pas de problèmes, si le styliste voulait qu'elle relève la robe ce n'était pas pour se rincer l'œil _–_ _et pourtant il y avait de quoi –_ mais parce que le vêtement était trop dissimulateur et qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir parfaitement la silhouette longiligne de la jeune fille. Hermione souleva donc sa robe au niveau de la taille pour se retrouver en culotte en dentelle noir.

« On ne dirait pas qu'elle fait seulement 1m77... » chuchota le styliste en italien à l'oreille de Valentino.

« Elle fait plus grande c'est évident, regarde ses jambes, elles sont superbes. Et son visage, froid mais des yeux rieurs se cachent derrières, cette fille est pétillante. » répondit le créateur.

« Elle ferait bien l'ouverture non ? »

« Oh que oui. Et elle défilera avec la robe large et transparente en dentelle noire... »

Hermione arriva devant la table et ne baissa sa jupe que quand le styliste le lui permit. Elle enleva ses échasses et remit aux pieds ses superstars.

« Grazie. » glissa-t-elle en sortant de la pièce, offrant également un beau sourire aux italiens.

Quand elle fût sortie, Valentino tapa le plat de sa main sur la table. « C'est elle. C'est elle que je veux. Mieux que les italiennes, les françaises, c'est cette top anglaise qui sera LA star de mon show, maaaaaa que bella ! »

« Elle est française d'origine. » rectifia le styliste en regardant la fiche d'identité que l'agence avait envoyé.

« Perfectooooo ! ». Valentino se frotta les mains en souriant. « Nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble Herrrrrmione Granger. »

.

.

C'est seulement en fin de journée qu'Hermione pût tranquillement rentrer chez elle après avoir passé la journée à courir dans tout Londres afin de faire tous les castings pour la future fashion week de Milan. Oh qu'elle aimait cette ville, l'Italie était vraiment l'endroit ou elle aimait flâner, passer du bon temps ou manger une bonne glace recouverte de pépites en sucres avec ses amis mannequin ou non.

Mais la tranquillité n'était certainement pas un mot que connaissait Pansy ou Blaise, Hermione n'avait pas encore enlevé sa veste que son téléphone sonnait et hurlait à la mort. La brune n'eut même pas à regarder le nom qui était affiché en haut de l'écran, elle appuya sur le bouton vert et la voix nasillarde et aigüe de Pansy retentit.

« Hermione, demain tu as une séances shooting pour ELLE uk ! 9H à l'agence sans retard, c'est une séance dans les rues londoniennes et sur le millénium. Viens sans RIEN sur le visage et amènes les polaroids que tu as fait en test l'autre jour ! »

« Oui oui d'accord. »

« Et aussi, comme demain Draco est convié au déjeuner familial que ses parents ont organisé tu seras toute seule. » reprit la manager. « Cependant, tu es conviée à faire des essais de maillots de bain Beach bunny swimwear et si tout ce passe bien, j'entends par là que tu leurs aura plût, tu prendras un billet direction Cancun pour dans 1 mois. »

« Mais... je... » balbutia Hermione, interloquée. Jamais les contrats et promesses de contrats n'étaient encore tombées sur elle de cette manière.

« Pas de mais. Mais tu as plutôt intérêt à leurs plaire, Blaise à eut du mal à te décrocher ce casting, le styliste voulait à la base une jeune blonde. »

« Merci … Pour tout. » murmura la blonde.

« Tu me remercieras, Blaise aussi, quand tu auras décrocher ce casting et que tu seras partie au Mexique ! Maintenant vas dormir, je peux t'assurer que les filles ayant des poches sous les yeux à cause du manque de sommeil sont tout sauf belles ! » s'exclama la voix aiguë de Pansy.

Hermione raccrocha. 1 minute. Pansy avait débité tout ce qu'elle avait à dire en une minute. La brune comprit ce que voulait dire la manager en lui disant que le temps était extrêmement précieux. Elle fila donc prendre une douche, mangea deux bananes et une barre de céréales, se brossa les dents et se mit au lit, checkant tout ce qu'elle avait manqué pendant la journée. Un petit coup de téléphone à son père pour lui dire que tout allait bien et elle était parée pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

.

.

* * *

 **De :** Pansy Parkinson

 **A :** Draco Malfoy

 **Objet :** CAP TOWN + INFOS.

Je veux savoir , POURQUOI EXACTEMENT tu as insisté pour que Hermione viennes avec toi en Afrique du sud ? Et ne me racontes pas n'importe quoi sinon je te découpes à la machette et Hatchi n'aura plus qu'à faire deux trois bouchées de tes restes sanguinolents. Demain, ne crée pas de scandales risquant de faire la une des magazines people, tu n'as ABSOLUMENT pas besoin de mauvaise publicité ! Aussi, même si tu as dit plusieurs fois que tu n'aimais pas travailler avec ta famille je n'ai pas pût empêcher ce que je vais t'annoncer. Tu as une séance photo pour VOGUE. le thème à été abordé et tu est en tête de liste pour représenter le numéro spécial fête des mères. Lundi matin.

Envoyé de mon iPhone.

* * *

La réponse ne tarda pas.

* * *

 **De :** Draco Malfoy

 **A :** Pansy Parkinson

 **Objet :** Re CAP TOWN + INFOS.

Une personne bien élevée commence par saluer son interlocuteur Parky.

Ensuite, plusieurs contrats l'attendent sur place et nous sommes en collaboration par tes bons soins et ceux de Zabini DONC nous devons être vus ensemble et poser ensemble. Je te cite vu que apparemment tu es de ceux qui ne se taisent que quand ton arme favorite ( tes propres paroles dans ton cas ) est utilisée contre toi.

Pour les dindes rien ne dépend de moi, je ne vais pas rester assis à les écouter débiter âneries sur âneries sans rien faire. Et de toutes manières c'est mon problème, tu n'es en aucuns cas victime de mes scandales ! (Et ils sont rares!) Maintenant va dormir et cesse de m'importuner avec tes messages.

Ah oui. Pour vogue, laisse tomber. Ma mère est bien trop occupée pour poser dans un magazine ayant pour thème la fête des mères !

Envoyé de mon iPhone.

* * *

 **De :** Pansy Parkinson

 **A :** Draco Malfoy

 **Objet :** Re. Re. CAP TOWN + INFOS.

Écoutes moi bien mon p'tit gars parce que je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois :

1) Tu ne le fais pas pour l'accord commun mais pour votre passé. Tu le sais, je le sais, elle le sait, TOUT LE MONDE le sait.

2) Je suis la première victime de tes CONNERIES ! Qui arrange les problèmes ? Qui arrondi les angles ? Qui empêche les journalistes de publier des photos terriblement compromettantes pour ta carrière ? Qui gère les ¾ de ta carrière ?

3) Ta mère à déjà accepté.

4) Pas de petit 4, va dormir toi et cesses de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ou je te jettes mon escarpin à la figure la prochaine fois que je te voie et je peux t'assurer que ton lit à St Mangouste est déjà prêt, avec ton nom sur la porte !

Envoyé de mon iPhone.

* * *

 **De :** Draco Malfoy

 **A :** Pansy Parkinson

 **Objet :** Re. Re. Re. CAP TOWN + INFOS.

Combien as tu payé ma mère pour qu'elle accepte ?

Envoyé de mon iPhone.

* * *

 **De :** Pansy Parkinson

 **A :** Draco Malfoy

 **Objet :** Re. Re. Re. Re. CAP TOWN + INFOS.

3000 gallions.

Envoyé de mon iPhone.

* * *

 **De :** Draco Malfoy

 **A :** Pansy Parkinson

 **Objet :** Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. CAP TOWN + INFOS.

J'en étais sûr. Décidément, son tarif baisse d'années en années. Elle me déçoit.

Envoyé de mon iPhone.

* * *

 **De :** Pansy Parkinson

 **A :** Draco Malfoy

 **Objet :** Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. CAP TOWN + INFOS.

C'est la crise. Lundi 9h. Les coordonnées du studio ont déjà étés envoyées à Fred. Il te prendra chez toi. Tu n'auras jamais vu autant de fois ta mère en une semaine.

Envoyé de mon iPhone.

* * *

 **De :** Draco Malfoy

 **A :** Pansy Parkinson

 **Objet :** Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re CAP TOWN + INFOS.

La crise, quelle belle connerie. Même en temps d'apocalypse mes parents auraient de quoi vivre plus que correctement. Je t'ai déjà dit que je te détestais ?

Envoyé de mon iPhone.

* * *

 **De :** Pansy Parkinson

 **A :** Draco Malfoy

 **Objet :** Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. Re. CAP TOWN + INFOS.

Oui déjà dit. Je t'avais aussi répondu que je t'aimais autant que tu m'aimais. Clair et net. Le retard n'est pas toléré lundi, ne t'avises mêmes pas d'avoir quelques minutes de retard ou je te scalpes vivant.

Envoyé de mon iPhone.

* * *

 **De :** Draco Malfoy

 **A :** Pansy Parkinson

 **Objet :** Fuck les RE. CAP TOWN + INFOS.

Rien que pour voir ton visage boursouflée et rouge de colère à cause de mon retard je viendrais à 10h. A plus Parky.

Envoyé de mon iPhone.

* * *

 **De :** Pansy Parkinson

 **A :** Draco Malfoy

 **Objet :** Re. Fuck les RE. CAP TOWN + INFOS.

OSE FAIRE CA ET PRÉSENCE DE NARCISSA OU PAS, TU ES UN HOMME MORT. Espèce de GUEUX, D'INGRAT, MANGEMORT, TRAITRE !

Envoyé de mon iPhone.

* * *

 **De :** Draco Malfoy

 **A :** Pansy Parkinson

 **Objet :** Re. Re. Fuck les RE. CAP TOWN + INFOS.

Respectueusement vôtre, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Ier du nom, noble et digne héritier de l'empire Malfoy.

Envoyé de mon iPhone.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Eylae, Milimagine, magiehp:** merci beaucoup ! Les réponses seront données au fur et à mesure des chapitres donc pas de soucis, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût ! Xx

 **ReadingInParis :** C'est avec plaisir que je met fin à ta torture ^^ Shakira ? Cool, tu me diras sur quelle chanson hahha x) En tout cas, merci beaucoup à toi ! Xx

Je ne sais pas si certain ont noté la référence à Hachiko ( le chien de Draco, Hatchi). J'ai vu ce film hier soir et il est vraiment trop beau, poignant, émouvant. Et j'avais tellement envie de donner à notre Draco un animal de compagnie que je me suis dit qu'un chien comme Hatchi serait génial !

Lever la main ceux qui ont vu ce film ? ^.^

 _oOoOoOo_

A bientôt, profitez de vos vacances avant que ce qu'on appelle « _rentrée scolaire »_ ne revienne...

Et merci d'avoir lu.

Respectueusement vôtre,

Faëriel Roes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre:** UA non magique. Dramione. Drama/Romance

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages sont à JKR... Et ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sortent de mon imagination.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un nouveau chapitre 4 jours après la dernière publication ?! Mais que t'arrive-t-il Mae ? Je sais pas trop, en faite des fois, dans mon cerveau le flux d'idées arrive en masse et il faut que j'écrive et là, c'était le cas. Donc j'espère ( beaucoup?) que ce pavé de 14 pages word vous plaira, j'y ait mis tout mon cœur et toute mon âme... ( non je blague, c'est pas vrai ^^)

Xx

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Quand le réveil émit une terrible sonnerie stridente, une main s'écrasa dessus avec force. Cette même main tâtonna dans la semi-pénombre à la recherche d'un téléphone. Mettant l'écran à même pas 20 centimètres de son visage, Draco plissa les yeux pour lire les nombreux appels, messages, mails en attente. La lumière vive l'aveugla mais eut néanmoins le mérite de le réveiller entièrement. Sa deuxième main attrapa la télécommande et les stores grisonnants laissèrent place au soleil de 10h.

Draco se frotta les yeux, passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et posa enfin un pied à terre. Puis l'autre. Et Hatchi arriva comme un fou pour lui sauter dessus en aboyant. Le blond rendit l'étreinte à son fidèle compagnon, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour lui donner une des fameuses terrines australiennes canines dont son akita était complètement dingue. Puis, toujours déambulant comme un fantôme, il ouvrit la porte du frigo américain blanc verni et sortit une bouteille 2L de Coca Sherry qu'il bût directement au goulot. Une fois la bouteille sérieusement entamée, il la posa sur le bar de sa cuisine américaine, y posa son MacBook Air, et sortit un paquet de Lucky Charms, ses céréales préférées depuis ses 5 ans.

Le paquet de céréales dans les bras, la bouteille de coca à proximité, il se mit donc à manger, lançant de temps en temps des petites formes colorées en l'air pour les réceptionner avec sa bouche grande ouverte. Il appuya sur le bouton vert de sa télécommande magique et la grande porte vitrée du salon donnant une vue imprenable sur Londres s'ouvrit pour laisser Hatchi profiter de l'immense balcon. Et alors que Draco buvait encore et toujours sans modération sa boisson préférée, son téléphone se mit à vibrer, à son plus grand malheur.

Mais ce n'était qu'un sms de Fred qui lui demandait à quelle heure il voulait partir pour la résidence de ses parents.

 **« Nous sommes samedi, les embouteillages seront au rendez-vous. Et plus encore à la sortie de la ville. Viens pour 11h45. »**

Bien sûr, Draco n'arriverait jamais à 12h. Et il savait que son père sortirait encore de ses gonds et pire encore, que les Greengrass ne supporteront pas le retard de l'héritier. Mais cela lui en coûtait terriblement, le blond avait juste horreur d'être en retard pour quelque chose. Cela étant dit, il se re concentra sur son petit-déjeuner, fort équilibré.

.

.

Alors que son partenaire prenait un délectable plaisir à tout faire pour arriver en retard à son déjeuner, Hermione bossait depuis déjà plus d'une heure. Elle posait, inlassablement pour les caméras et nombreux étaient ceux qui s'arrêtaient pour regarder le top à l'œuvre. Vêtue d'un large poncho noir XXL à rayures blanches, d'un legging noir demi-cuir, de bottes cavalières à talons hauts et d'un bonnet aussi sombre que le reste, la franco-anglaise regardait les photographes. La seule touche de couleur était représentée par le rouge à lèvres carmin qu'elle portait. Une main accrochée à un lampadaire, le millénium derrière, elle se laissait tomber, fronçant délicatement ses épais sourcils Delevingnins.

Sur une grosse boite aux lettres, en grosses lettres blanches de bombes était taguée la phrase « **MIONE LOVES LONDON ».** Quelques passants sortaient leurs téléphones, d'autres prenaient des selfies avec elle lors des courtes pauses lorsqu'elle s'avançait jusqu'aux barrières la séparant d'eux, d'autres venaient aussi discuter avec elle. Un côté sociable que la jeune lionne adorait par dessus tout.

« Hermione chérie, viens là ! » s'exclama la voix de Benji, un manager.

Elle s'avança vers lui et il lui montra la loge de fortune que le staff venait de mettre en place. Des stylistes l'attendaient et lui tendirent la deuxième tenue, une top noir au ras du cou, long comme une robe et fendu sur la droite jusqu'à la taille, un pantalon de smoking évasé et des escarpins aussi hauts que les bottes. Elle enfila fissa les habits, enleva le bonnet, se fit recoiffer légèrement et passa une autre couche de rouge à lèvres. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait, elle était de retour sur le terrain.

Les deux mains dans les poches évasées de son pantalon, les pouces ressortant, les épaules légèrement courbées, le visage baissé, seuls ses yeux remontaient et venaient se plonger dans l'objectif de la caméra. Elle changea de pose, posa ses fesses sur les marches de l'escalier, écarta un peu les jambes, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, sa tête dans ses mains. Moue boudeuse, sourire pétillant, cheveux au vent, les photographes ne perdirent aucunes miettes du spectacle que leur offrait le top.

« Parfait. Restes comme ça. Oui. C'est bien. Regardes moi. »

Le photographe marmonnait dans sa petite barbichette à la Jack Sparrow des bouts de phrases que Hermione n'entendait même pas. Mais si elle en jugeait par son regard content et son doigt qui ne cessait d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'appareil, son jeu de mannequin devait lui plaire.

Quand la dernière photo fût dans la boite, le staff de ELLE la libéra, la ramenant à l'agence en promettant que les photos seront envoyées en premier à son agent qui, par la suite, donnerait son accord pour la publication et le prix. Mais telle que Hermione connaissait Blaise, il allait laisser le monopole à Pansy pour le choix et ne ferait qu'un gribouillis à la fin du contrat.

La sulfureuse brune attrapa son mini sac Céline noir et se rendit dans une des loges pour se rhabiller avec ce qu'elle avait laissé lorsque qu'elle avait dût partir pour le shooting. Elle enfila un tee shirt large blanc transparent de chez American Apparel, un pantalon noir évasé retroussé aux chevilles de chez H&M _– oui, Hermione s'habillait dans des endroits que Pansy qualifiait comme magasins du sous-peuple de Londres -,_ le tout assorti d'une paire de Stan Smith à l'étiquette verte. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, priant pour ne pas croiser dragon lady, elle enfila son long trench coat noir et mit sur son nez de grosses lunettes rétro aux verres teintés vert/bleu de chez Jimmy Choo.

Involontairement, elle fit du trottoir son podium, s'attirant beaucoup de regards admiratifs. Elle fit un sourire à ses « fans » et continua sa route, profitant de l'air frais londonien. Revenant sur le millénium en tant que réelle Hermione et non en tant que mannequin de renommée posant pour tel ou tel magazine, elle s'appuya contre la balustrade pour observer le beau paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Et comme Pansy ne l'avait pas encore harcelée de sms ou appels, elle sortit son smartphone et photographia cet instant de pure détente, envoyant la photo à son père resté en France. Puis, comme on ne perd pas ses bonnes habitudes, elle la publia sur son compte Instagram avec pour seule légende l'émoji du drapeau de grande Bretagne.

Satisfaite, elle plongea ses mains dans les poches de son trench et continua sa route, son estomac la guidant vers le Starbucks le plus près. Quand elle arriva devant la fameuse enseigne, elle entra directement, ravie et se faufila vers la caisse ou il n'y avait qu'une personne en attente. Quand son tour arriva, elle leva vite fait bien fait les yeux sur le grand panneau avant de se décider.

« Un frappucino fraise avec du lait light s'il-vous-plait. »

« Crème sur le dessus ? » demanda le vendeur.

« Non merci. »

Il s'affaira donc à faire la boisson favorite de la top. Hermione était entrain de sortir son portefeuille quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle se retourna et vit 3 jeunes filles, les yeux brillants d'excitation et d'admiration. Leurs smartphones dans les mains, elles tremblaient légèrement.

« Vous êtes bien Hermione Granger ? » demanda finalement l'une d'elles.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« On pourrait avoir une photo avec vous s'il-vous-plaît ? » demanda la deuxième en sautillant sur place.

Hermione sourit avant de leur dire oui et les trois jeunes filles brandirent leurs téléphones pour faire le fameux selfie avec le top. Les trois jeunes filles repartirent avec un selfie et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cette réaction amusa Hermione au plus haut point et quand elle tendit un billet pour régler la note, le vendeur, qui avait assisté à toute la petite scène refusa d'encaisser.

« C'est la maison qui offre Miss Granger. » fit-il en déclinant le billet. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous avons le plaisir de servir une reine des catwalks. »

Lui offrant un beau sourire _– décidément, elle avait beaucoup souri aujourd'hui –_ Hermione lui glissa alors le billet dans la poche de sa chemise.

« Considérer donc cela comme un cadeau. » souffla-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser en rabattant sur son nez les lunettes de soleil.

Le vendeur mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre légèrement connaissance et de continuer son service. Ce qu'Hermione ne sût jamais c'est que ce jeune homme avait encadré le billet au dessus de son bureau et ne l'avait jamais utilisé, même lorsqu'il en aurait eu grand besoin.

.

.

De son côté, Draco, qui avait fini son petit déjeuner était allé enfiler ses vêtements de sport Nike pour aller courir dans un des parcs londonien avec Hatchi. Regardant son Apple Watch, qu'il ne mettait que lorsqu'il courrait, il vit le cadran indiquer 10:15 AM. Parfait, il allait courir pendant ¾ d'heure et aura ¾ d'heure pour se préparer avant d'aller dans l'antre du diable.

Ses écouteurs intra-auriculaires Beats dans les oreilles _– ceux d'Apple ne tenaient pas lors d'un jogging, hélas...-_ il passa le pas de sa porte après avoir mis un collier à son chien.

Et le voilà lancé, comme quasiment tous les matins. Draco ne faisait pas du sport pour perdre du poids ou pour garder la ligne, non il était mince, beau, musclé et fin de nature. Non, il en faisait juste parce qu'il aimait ça et que le jogging était la meilleure manière de se vider la tête. Et puis Hatchi était jeune, il avait autant besoin de se défouler que lui, bien que l'appartement était grand, c'était un long de rester enfermé entre quatre murs.

Il n'avait même pas fait 20 minutes de jogging qu'il vit une grosse voiture noire le dépasser puis faire marche arrière. Quand elle fût à sa hauteur, stationnée au milieu de la route et face à l'allée du parc, la vitre teintée noire se baissa.

« Non mais je rêve, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Es-tu seulement au courant que tu devrais normalement partir dans moins de 30 minutes ? » s'écria alors la voix aiguë de Pansy.

« Fred passera me chercher à 11h45 ! » répondit le blond d'une voix un peu essoufflée. « Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une journée, même si celle ci commence très mal, n'est bonne que si elle débute par un footing ! Et puis arrête de me faire la morale ! »

« NON MAIS JE REVE ! » hurla l'agent en sortant de la voiture, faisant fit des protestations naissantes. « Alfred, n'écoutes pas le sous-peuple et reste ICI ! »

« Bien miss Parkinson. »

« Tu es au courant que tu as fait arrêter ton chauffeur en plein milieu de Lexington avenue ? » lança Draco en ricanant légèrement.

« OH TU LA BOUGE TA CAISSE !? » hurla alors un homme en arrêt derrière la grosse avalanche noire de Pansy.

« Mon chou, je suis occupée, ça ne se voit pas ? » lui dit-elle d'un ton tellement condescendant que s'en était risible.

« PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE-QU'ELLE ME DIT L'AUTRE?! J'AI PAS TOUTE LA JOURNEE MOI ! »

Et il se mit à klaxonner comme un fou, causant un vacarme effroyable, faisant retourner tous les passants.

« Minute. » dit alors Pansy en levant le doigt en direction de Draco. Elle contourna son énorme 4x4, se dirigea vers le camion de pompier garer de l'autre côté de la rue, traversa sans se soucier qu'elle était au milieu d'une voie de passage ou les gens ne freinaient pas et se saisit de la hache rouge servant à casser des vitres.

Et du hauts de ses escarpins compensés de 3 centimètres sur le plateau à l'avant, couleur nude, hauts de 15 centimètres, et aux bouts/talons rouge, elle lança la hache _\- avec une force que peu de gens lui connaissait-_ dans la roue avant de la Jaguar qui s'effondra quand tout l'air quitta le pneu dans un sifflement sinistre.

« EHHHHH ! MA VOITURE ! » s'exclama l'homme en rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés, pensant que Pansy allait le tuer.

Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, l'agent brune au carré stricte reposa la hache là ou elle l'avait prise, sans écouter les pompiers qui étaient plus qu'interloqués et se ré-avança devant Draco qui n'avait même pas haussé un sourcil devant la petite scène.

« DONC, tu vas dire à Fred, à N'IMPORTE QUEL CHAUFFEUR, que ce n'est pas à 11h45 que tu partiras car tu le sais, je le sais, tout le monde le sait, Lucius Malfoy déteste le retard. Et ne pas faire de scandales implique de ne pas arriver en retard. » reprit Pansy.

Draco jaugea la brune du regard.

« Tu vas rentrer tout de suite chez toi, te préparer CON-VE-NA-BLE-MENT. Soit prêt pour 11h10 MAXIMUM. » éructa le brune en se rapprochant dangereusement du mannequin.

Autour d'eux, tout le monde suivait la petite discussion. Cette femme était-elle vraiment en train de gronder l'héritier Malfoy, comme ça, en pleine rue ?

« Si jamais tu n'es pas prêt, je te jure que tu auras des soucis à te faire mon p'tit gars ! » le menaça-t-elle avec son ongle verni de rouge en remontant dans sa voiture.

« Alfred vient de prévenir Fred du changement de plan. » dit-elle finalement en refermant progressivement la vitre tandis que l'avalanche reprenait sa route.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 10H45. PUTAIN. Connaissant trop bien Pansy, il rebroussa chemin et en un temps record arriva chez lui pour sauter dans la douche. Quand il fût prêt, à 11h15, son téléphone sonna.

« 5 minutes de retard. Mauvais point pour toi. Ça fera une phalange en moins. » dit la voix étrangement calme de Pansy.

« Roh c'est bon, personne n'est mort. Je te rappelle que le manoir se situe en dehors de la ville pas au fin fond du pôle nord. Il ne faut pas plus d'une de 20-25 minutes pour y aller et moins si il y n'y a pas d'embouteillages. Donc relax et va importuner quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

Et il raccrocha avant même que dragon lady ne puisse répondre. Mais c'était trop mal la connaître. Son iPhone re bippa quelques secondes après.

« Deux phalanges en moins. »

« As-tu déjà pensé à faire un remake de film d'horreur ? »

« Le jour ou je te massacrerais à la tronçonneuse et que je mettrais ta tête sur un pieu sera le jour ou je ferais un remake de film d'horreur. Et dieu sait que quand je constate ta débilité profonde cette pensée envahie progressivement mon cerveau. »

« Ne commence pas. Entre nous, tu sais très bien que se lancer sur ce terrain est très dangereux. Tu n'es sortie vainqueure qu'une fois et c'était parce j'avais eu pitié de ta pauvre personne Parky. » se moqua la voix doucereuse de Draco à travers le combiné tandis qu'il entrait dans la limousine qui l'attendait.

« Tais-toi mangemort ou je te troue la peau avec mon bazooka laser spécialement conçu en Chine par des anciens terroristes afghans. »

« Oh je m'en pisserais dessus tellement j'ai peur. » fit-il d'un ton sarcastique. et... on ENTRE DANS UN TUNNEL ! Je... On... réseau... »

Et Draco raccrocha. Non il ne passait pas dans un tunnel. Et oui il venait de ruser pour raccrocher au nez de Pansy, encore une fois. Et malgré tout cela, même si c'était étrange et dur à concevoir, les deux étaient amis, proches amis. Oui, c'est exact. Amis, comme Rox et Rouky.

Draco arriva précisément devant l'immense manoir de ses parents à 11h55. Et il prit donc TOUT son temps pour descendre, TOUT son temps pour s'avancer dans l'immense allée bordée d'arbres et de fleurs, TOUT son temps pour gravir les escaliers de marbre blanc. Et TOUT son temps pour soulever le couvercle transparent qui protégeait le lecteur digital qui était placé en évidence sur le mur. Il appuya une main lasse sur le lecteur qui analysa ses empruntes et comme par magie, la porte s'ouvrit tandis que des employés se précipitaient sur lui pour le débarrasser de son long manteau noir haute-couture.

Question look, il avait fait basique. Un pantalon smoking noir assorti d'une chemise blanche dévoilant le haut de son torse glabre et musclé, le tout accompagné de pompes de luxes Valentino en cuir purement italien et bien sûr, de son manteau et des ses lunettes Ray-Ban teintées.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre Gringott : 12h03.

Il s'avança dans l'ascenseur pour monter au troisième étage. Pas la peine de s'encombrer à prendre les escaliers, il avait déjà fait son sport ce matin. Il regarda alors défiler devant lui les différentes pièces de son manoir à travers la vitre transparente de la cage d'ascenseur. La salle de séjour numéro 1, les différents salons, le salon d'hiver de sa mère, la pièce ou son père recevait des clients ou partenaires d'affaires pour leurs cirer les pompes, la salle de réception et tant d'autres.

 _DING._

Il arriva enfin au troisième étage _– Oui, toutes les pièces citées au-dessus se situaient entre le rez de chaussé et le deuxième étage-,_ ouvrit les grandes portes blindées, tourna à l'angle d'un couloir ou des immenses photographies de lui à cheval pendant des compétitions de jumping, marchant sur un podium, posant pour telle marque étaient affichées sur les murs blanc cassé.

Et enfin, il se retrouva face à une porte en bois blanc vernie dotée d'une poignée dorée.

Il inspira et expira tout l'air que contenait ses poumons puis posa une main sur la poignée, la faisant pivoter peu à peu. Et quand il poussa complètement la porte, il eut l'immense déplaisir de voir une des dindes Greengrass. Et il n'y avait que Astoria, Daphné étant encore à Hawaï. A ses côtés, son insupportable chien nain débile. Puis, faisant le tour de la table, il vit ses parents, son ex-triple oncle, ses grand-mères et son grand-père. Et tous, comme un seul homme tournèrent la tête vers lui.

Ambroisie Malfoy fût la première à le saluer. Mieux encore, elle se leva et sauta au cou de son petit fils en le serrant dans ses bras avec une pêche surprenante pour une femme qui avait, selon elle tout vécu. Ambroisie avait vaincu la mort précoce de son frère, la déprime de sa mère, le cancer de la moelle osseuse, la perte de son chat et de son mari dans un accident de la route, la fracture des deux jambes à la suite d'un accident équestre, la cécité visuelle pendant 1an, le cambriolage de sa villa en France et la non-repousse de ses cheveux.

« Mon chéri ! » s'exclama-t-elle en couvrant de baiser le blond qui rendit maladroitement son étreinte à sa grand-mère. « Comme tu m'as manqué. Ambroisie espérait tant que tu viendrais, cela fait si longtemps. Tu as un peu maigri ! » constata-t-elle en le lâchant enfin pour l'admirer. « Mais tu restes néanmoins le plus beau, hein trésor ! »

« Bonjour à toi Ambroisie. » la salua finalement le mannequin en lui posant un baiser sur la joue.

Depuis qu'il savait parler, Draco avait reçu pour ordre formel de ne JAMAIS, au grand JAMAIS, appeler sa grand-mère paternelle par le titre « grand-mère ou mamie ». Cette dernière ne voulait pas être plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était et tolérait tout juste le « mère » de Lucius.

Puis vint le tour de sa deuxième grand-mère qui se contenta d'une accolade, de son grand-père qui lui glissa un écrin dans la poche de son pantalon, en toute discrétion, lui chuchotant de ne l'ouvrir que quand il serait de retour chez lui. L'étreinte de Narcissa acheva le jeune homme qui n'était à la base pas venu pour se faire étrangler de tous les côtés.

« Mère ? » l'appela-t-il. « Serait-il possible de me lâcher ? » murmura-t-il alors que la sang n'affluait pas très bien jusqu'à son cerveau.

« Aurais-tu honte Draco Malfoy ? » s'enquit-elle en le gardant contre elle, néanmoins moins serré.

« Non pas du tout. Mère. » marmonna le jeune homme, le souffle court.

Quand elle l'eût enfin lâché, il salua brièvement son père qui ne digérait toujours pas l'affront de quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque Draco avait osé lui tenir tête et lui dire non en le regardant dans les yeux. Draco prit donc place aux côtés de sa mère, face à la dinde.

« Ou est tante Bella ? » s'enquit-il en regardant Rodolphus, après l'avoir salué.

« Ici. » répondit l'homme en désignant son sac US dont il sortit un iPad qu'il posa contre le vase en cristal en face de lui. Il alluma l'appareil, se connecta en FaceTime et quelques instants plus tard, le visage émacié de la folle dingue tante de Draco apparût.

« Salut les coinçés ! » s'exclama alors la voix enfantine de la triple ex-femme de Rodolphus.

Le regard réfrigérant de Lucius se posa sur l'iPad, sur Rodolphus puis sur sa rolex plaquée argent. « Il est près de midi dix Draco. Quelle est cette fois ton excuse pour justifier un tel retard ? »

Le dit Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux. « L'allée centrale est vraiment grande, les étages trop espacés et le manoir surdimensionné. »

« Mais quelle mauvaise foi ! » s'écria alors la voix de la dinde. « C'est juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas venir et qu'il à, comme d'habitude, TOUT fait pour être en retard ! Et je suis sûre que tu n'as même pas couru pour essayer de ne pas être trop en retard ! »

« Courir ? Une action dont tu es tout bonnement incapable à cause de toute la graisse siliconée qui siège dans ton énorme et faux fessier Asss-toria. » siffla Draco. « Dans ton corps entier devrais-je plutôt dire. »

« Je ne te permet pas ! » siffla-t-elle en le fusillant de son regard charbonneux, plissant ses faux-cils XXL dans l'espoir de l'intimider.

« Et bien je me permet tout seul ! » rétorqua le blond en croisant sa jambe droite en angle droit sur la gauche.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir... » se murmura-t-elle.

Cependant, les oreilles aux aguets de Draco entendirent tout. « Moi non plus. Je te rassures, la porte est grande ouverte, fais toi plaisir ! »

« Comment ma sœur fait-elle pour te supporter ? Débile ! »

« Si ça peux te rassurer, je n'en supportes aucunes des deux. Et Daphné ne deviendra jamais ma femme, plutôt mourir que de m'associer à un nom dont la moitié représente ce que tu es. » lança-t-il en attrapant une flûte de champagne devant lui.

Les neurones déjà peu présents dans la tête d'Astoria durent remuer un peu pour qu'elle comprenne la deuxième moitié de la phrase du blond.

« EHH ! Je ne suis pas grasse ! »

Draco regarda sa montre. Puis il ricana. « C'est bien, il t'auras fallût environ 1 minute pour réagir et surtout, comprendre ce que je venais de dire. On se demande qui est le plus débile ici. »

« Il suffit. » tonna alors la voix du patriarche. « Je ne VEUX PAS que ce déjeuner dégénère ENCORE. DONC, vous allez – _il désigna du regard son fils et la dinde –_ vous calmer et agir comme des personnes bien élevées ET civilisées. Quant à toi, la prochaine fois que tu seras en retard, je peux t'assurer que tu regretteras fortement les conséquences. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, pas le moins du monde étonné ou effrayé. La canne de Lucius fendit l'air et vint s'écraser avec force sur le dos de la main de son fils qui ne pût retenir un grognement de douleur.

« Les conséquences. » fit simplement Lucius en ôtant sa canne comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal que de punir son fils avec.

« Je croyais que c'était la prochaine fois ! » reprocha Draco en fusillant son père du regard.

« C'était pour l'excuse à deux gallions que tu as inventée. »

« Mon petit Draco est un battant, jamais il ne se laissa terrasser par cette bimbo de télé-réalité. Je suis sûre que si on allume une cigarette à côté d'elle, la salle explose à cause de toute la laque qu'elle s'est mise dans ses faux-cheveux » souffla Ambroisie à sa voisine, Druella Black, mère de Narcissa et grand-mère maternelle de Draco et Ian.

« Il est vrai qu'en était vous même une grande adepte des faux cheveux, vous savez parfaitement les identifier. » répondit sa voisine en portant à sa bouche une tige de tabac mise dans un porte-cigarette Dior.

« C'était très bas. » commenta Ambroisie. « A la différence que moi, j'ai affronté le cancer. Et quoi que vous puissiez dire, je reste magnifique, cheveux ou pas. »

« Vos chevilles se sont-elles remises de ce terrible accident équestre ? » demanda Druella en soufflant la fumée par le nez.

« A merveille ma chère, à merveille. »

Le bruit d'une cuillère contre un verre fit cesser toutes les discussions et tous, comme un seul homme tournèrent la tête vers le patriarche qui s'était levé.

« Bon, nous sommes quelques peu en retard grâce aux bons soins de mon fils ici présent. » dit-il en désignant et fusillant du regard Draco qui salua sa foule avec un sourire fier. « J'ose espérer que ce déjeuner se passera dans les meilleures conditions possibles et que chacun et chacune d'entre nous puisse trouver son équilibre. Astoria, malgré les dires de mon fils, nous sommes ravis de vous avoir ici... »

Draco allait protester et dire que non, il n'était pas ravi mais le talon aiguille de sa mère vint se planter dans sa chaussure Valentino. Il leva les yeux et vit le regard sévère de la blonde sur lui.

« …. l'absence de votre sœur Daphné est évidemment regrettable mais je suis certain que nous serons amenés à vite nous revoir, étant donné les certains liens qui se construisent. »

Draco refréna son envie de faire la grimace. Quitte à épouser quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas, il préférait de loin Granger aux deux poufs de télé-réalité.

« Et sur ces dernières paroles, bon appétit à tous ! » s'exclama le chef de famille en tapant dans ses mains.

Aussitôt, les grandes portes blanches aux deux extrémités de la salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer tous les employés, vêtus comme des serveurs de grands restaurants. Ils firent le tour, servant toutes les personnes attablées. Commencèrent les toasts garnis de tout. Caviar, œufs de lump, sauces diverses et variés, il y en avait pour tous.

Saisissant ses couverts, Draco coupa grossièrement un toast avant de le mettre dans sa bouche et de le dévorer comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis trois jours. Le seul point positif à ce déjeuner était la quantité incroyable de nourriture, exquise, rien à dire. Ses parents savaient comme l'appâter.

« Et sinon Draco ? J'ai entendu parler d'une collaboration avec une jeune française ? Cela se passe bien ? » s'enquit alors Cygnus Black, son grand-père.

« Ça ce passe bien. Nous travaillons chacun de notre côté mais quand viennent les défilés ou les séances en binôme nous nous... réunissons. Nous partons dans 2 semaines à Cap Town. »

« Voyage personnel ou voyage d'affaires ? » s'enquit le vieil homme.

« Voyage d'affaires. » répondit son petit-fils en buvant une longue gorgée de vin de sureau.

« Et comment est-elle ? Cette... fille ? » demanda Astoria d'un ton dédaigneux.

Voir la dinde lui parler avec ce tel ton donnait à Draco l'envie de faire pleuvoir les louanges sur Granger, même s'il ne la portait pas du tout dans son cœur. Et cela ferait rager Astoria, qui rêvait d'être mannequin mais qui du haut de ses 1mètre 59 ne pouvait PAS DU TOUT. Et le plus frustrant pour elle _– drôle et délectable pour Draco –_ était que sa sœur aînée, Daphné, avait les parfaites mensurations pour devenir mannequin. Silhouette fine et élancée, pas un gramme de botox ou de plastique sur elle, 1m78 et tout pour réussir. Seulement, Daphné se concentrait plus sur sa vie de jet-setteuse, n'étant pas le moins du monde attirée par le monde la mode.

Draco en mourrait de rire quand il voyait le regard jaloux d'Astoria sur le corps de Daphné.

« Plus belle que toi en tout cas. » répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Imagines Daphné, colle lui des sourcils Delevignins, moins de poitrine, des jambes fuselées et un ventre aux abdominaux naissants. »

Astoria fronça des sourcils, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que lui disait Draco. Agacé, le blond se redressa sur sa chaise et planta son regard d'acier dans les lentilles bleus de la fille en face de lui.

« Au pire, si ton cerveau n'assimile pas le peu d'informations que je viens de délivrer, tape son nom sur le net et lui saura te montrer à quoi elle ressemble. »

« Moi je veux voir ! » s'exclama la voix de sa tante à travers l'iPad.

« Non sans blagues. Tata, tu ne vois pas qui c'est ? » fit Draco en tournant la tête, excédé de cette famille bizarre.

« Je te rappelle mon coco que j'ai passé les derniers jours allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, à hyperventiler et à aspirer l'air de mon masque à oxygène comme si j'étais sur le point de mourir. »

« Tu as faillis mourir Bella. » rappela Rodolphus en tournant l'écran vers lui.

« Qu'importe ! » balaya l'actrice d'un geste de la main. « Je n'ai aucuns contact avec l'au-delà, le reste du peuple anglais DONC je ne vois pas comment est cette fille dont tu as fais la description à miss Botox et chirurgie ! »

« EH ! Mais vous n'allez pas vous y mettre non plus ! » clama Astoria de sa voix nasillarde.

« S'il te plaît, chérie, parles moins fort, ta voix m'est insupportable et en plus tu nous coupe dans notre discussion. »

Cette pique eut pour effet immédiat de faire taire Astoria qui se renfrogna et se tassa sur sa chaise.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, sortit son smartphone, tapa le nom d'Hermione dans la barre de recherche, choisit une photo et plaqua l'iPhone sous le nez de sa tante qui émit des petits bruits bizarres en voyant la tête de la partenaire de son neveu.

« Elle a pas des traits d'aristocrate. » dit-elle finalement après une intense observation de la photo.

« Parce que tu les as toi, ces traits aristocratiques ? » se moqua Rodolphus en tournant l'iPad vers lui.

« Bien sûr que je les ais ! Les Black sont des sang-purs, des aristocrates, des nobles ! » fit-elle en prenant cet air supérieur qu'elle savait si bien joué. « Nous ne sommes pas de vulgaires gens du peuple. »

« Oui enfin tout dépend. Regarde Astoria, elle n'a rien d'aristocratique. Le peu de noblesse qu'elle avait en elle est parti quand le plastique est venu modifier son apparence corporelle. » fit Draco en désignant la fille d'un coup de tête. « Tant que tu y étais, tu aurais même pût tester un allongement des jambes ! »

« Espèce de sale … BLOND DEBILE ! » vociféra Astoria en se levant.

« Une réplique aussi débile que toi. De plus, tu insultes également mes parents qui, je te le rappelle au cas ou ton cerveau ne s'en souvienne pas, sont aussi blond que je le suis. » répondit Draco d'un ton condescendant.

De l'autre côté de la table, les parents Black, qui n'écoutaient plus depuis au moins dix minutes se concentraient sur autre chose.

« Druella, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me passer le sel avant que ça ne commence ? »

Elle tendit la main vers la salière en argent et la remit dans la main tendue de son époux qui en versa une quantité incroyable sur son toast, déjà bien salé grâce aux œufs de lump.

« Continues comme cela et tes reins seront morts avant que tu ne puisses voir Ian souffler sa première bougie. Et, au passage, Cygnus, ça à déjà commencé... »

« Et j'ose espérer que tu seras assez bonne pour me faire un don de rein dans ce cas. » reprit Cygnus, mangeant imperturbablement, faisant fit des bruits autour et des noms d'oiseaux qui fusaient.

« Bien sûr que non. Pour que tu le gâches ? Je t'ai donné 2 filles, uses de ton pouvoir persuasif, l'une d'elles aura bien assez de cœur pour sauver leur vieux père ! » souffla la mère de Narcissa à son voisin.

« Et l'une de nos filles est hospitalisée aussi souvent que Draco fait des scandales qui se retrouvent en une de tous les magazines. Non, la personne la plus apte à me donner un rein est le conjoint et ce n'est certainement pas un de mes maîtresses qui va me sauver la vie. » répondit l'homme, pas le moins du monde effrayé d'avoir dévoilé son infidélité.

« Je savais bien que tes poufs ne servaient à rien d'autre. » grinça sa femme entre ses dents.

« Tu vois, il en est de même avec ton cher Rodolphe III de Oskarovasie. Tu pourrais mourir qu'il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt. » dit finalement Cygnus en faisant un clin d'œil à sa femme. « Maintenant, pourrais-tu me passer la carafe de vin avant que ça ne commence ? »

Agacée, Druella passa néanmoins la carafe à son mari avant de marmonner que l'habituelle joute entre Draco et Astoria, et parfois Bellatrix, avait déjà commencée et ce, depuis bien longtemps.

« Pourquoi faire convier cette jeune fille si Draco ne l'aime pas à ce point là ? » demanda Ambroisie à sa voisine.

« Et bien je suppose que ma fille et votre fils pensent qu'il est préférable d'inviter cette non-charmante jeune fille à notre table pour entretenir les futurs liens qui se créent petit à petit entre Draco et Daphné. »

« Même un aveugle verrait que Draco n'est pas attiré par l'aînée de Miss Botox et un sourd aurait entendu quand notre petit fils à dit qu'il ne ferait jamais de Daphné sa femme. Donc dans ce cas ils sont tous les deux aussi bêtes l'un que l'autre. »

« Qui ça très chère ? » demanda Cygnus, s'incrustant dans la conversation.

« Mon fils et votre fille. »

Cygnus hocha la tête. D'autres plats arrivèrent, remplaçant les toasts par des plats de viandes, poissons, légumes et autres assortiments tous aussi beaux que les autres. Chacun fût servi par les nombreux employés qui s'affairaient pour ne pas traîner en route, de peur des représailles.

« Ma chère, pourriez vous me passer ce pichet de sauce avant que ça ne commence ? »

Druella, de plus en plus agacée par le comportement de son mari lui passa dans un geste peut-être un peu trop brusque.

« Et la corbeille de pain également ? »

« JE NE SUIS PAS TON ESCLAVE CYGNUS BLACK ! SI TU VEUX QUELQUE CHOSE TU TE SERVIRAS TOI-MEME MAINTENANT ! » hurla-t-elle.

Tous sans exception se tournèrent vers le couple Black. Draco, qui était en pleine discussion avec sa tante suspendit son geste en l'air avant de tourner un regard sur ses grands-parents maternels. Lucius fronça un sourcil, Narcissa se passa une main lasse sur le visage, Ambroisie pouffa discrètement, Astoria ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson et Bella fixa ses parents avec un regard dément qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : _« BASTON GENERALE ! »_

Silence radio. Tous regardait le couple.

« Et ben ça y-est, ça commence... » dit Cygnus dans un soupir.

Ambroisie se mit à rire comme une démente, rapidement suivie par Bellatrix et Astoria. Et pendant une minute entière, on n'entendit plus le cliquetis des couverts ou les noms d'oiseaux mais les rires de trois femmes.

« Il suffit ! » tonna Lucius en tapant sa main sur la table. « Mesdames, apprenez à contrôler ces effusions de joie, nous ne sommes pas au cirque. »

Essuyant une larme de rire, Ambroisie planta son regard acier impénétrable dans celui de son fils. « Oh s'il te plaît Lucius, détend toi un peu. Et cesse d'être rabat-joie ! »

« Oui mère. »

« Et cesse d'être si coincé, nous sommes en privé Lucius ! »

« Oui mère. »

« Et arrête de m'appeler _« mère »_ espèce d'insolent ! » s'exclama Ambroisie avec fougue.

« Mais ... Je ne vais tout de même pas vous appeler par votre nom ? »

« Tout le monde à le même traitement. La vie est injuste. » fit Ambroisie d'une fausse voix triste.

A côté de lui, Narcissa pouffa si discrètement que personne ne s'en rendit compte. Voir son mari se faire mettre à terre par sa terrible belle-mère était tellement drôle qu'elle était capable de supporter la continuelle dispute entre son fils et Astoria.

Quand le dessert arriva, le maître de la maison se dit intérieurement que le repas s'était en soi, plutôt bien déroulé. Mis à part les accrochages, la petite scène entre ses beaux-parents, sa discussion avec sa mère et la folle dingue dans l'iPad.

Ils avaient tous plus ou moins fini, leurs énormes coupes de glace recouvertes de chantilly quand Draco en demanda une autre.

« Mais quel gros sac ! » ne pût s'empêcher de balancer Astoria au visage du blond.

« On n'en parle ? » répondit sèchement Draco en désignant le plis de graisse qui se développait sous le menton déjà grassouillet de la dinde.

Et comme réponse elle lui fit un énorme doigt d'honneur, à la vue de tout le monde.

« Quelle grossièreté, je ne vous imaginait pas à ce point là comme cela ! » s'exclama Ambroisie avec un faux terrifié.

« Je vais lui régler son compte à celle là... » marmonna Bellatrix dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Ce n'est pas du tout effrayant de vous entendre dire ça quand on vous voit mettre sur votre visage un masque à oxygène toutes les 5 minutes. » répliqua Astoria en narguant l'actrice.

« Mais tu n'en as pas marre de faire chier le monde entier, toi, tes caméras, ton chien débile et le petit pois qui te sert de cerveau ? » lâcha finalement Draco en se levant.

« Le monde oui. Mais toi non. » répondit-elle avec un sourire de garce.

« Lâches moi. Tu m'importunes et je ne traites pas avec les nuisibles. »

Espérant que tout s'arrêterait là, Draco attrapa sa coupe de glace et entreprit de la manger tranquillement, sans se soucier des regards qui faisaient l'aller-retour entre lui et Astoria. Mais quand il se prit un violent coup de pied dans le tibia, il releva la tête, imperturbable d'extérieur, furieux d'intérieur.

« 100 gallions que Draco mate cette insolente en moins de 5 minutes. » murmura Ambroisie à l'oreille de sa voisine.

« Tenu. » répondit-elle de la même manière.

« Chrono en main. » fit Cygnus en réglant sa rolex.

« Je ne vais pas te taper, je n'ai rien à prouver, ni à toi, ni à personne. Je ne m'abaisses pas à ce genre de pratiques de bas quartiers. Tu peux essayer de me frapper si tu veux, mais je ne te le recommande ne suis pas impulsif comme toi, je ne me réfugie pas derrière les insultes pour avoir un semblant d'importance et de pouvoir aux yeux des autres. Je n'ai pas besoin de me refaçonner à coup de bistouri pour ressembler aux critères de beauté que notre société impose. Soit frustrée si tu le souhaites mais ne frustres pas les autres d'avoir la vie que tu aurais aimé avoir. » dit l'héritier d'une voix terriblement calme et dangereuse alors que tous retenaient leur respiration en gardant un silence religieux.

Et sur cette parole, Draco acheva sa glace, se leva et salua le reste de la tablée avant de partir. Astoria n'avait pas eu les mots pour répondre à toutes les vérités que Draco venait de lui balancer en pleine figure et quitta la salle quelques instants après Draco, remerciant platement ses hôtes.

Quand les deux furent partis, Druella sortit son portefeuille et déposa dans la main tendue et victorieuse de sa voisine une liasse de billets.

« 2 minutes 30. » ajouta Cygnus en arrêtant le chronomètre.

De l'autre côté, Lucius et Narcissa ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être heureux ou pas. Le repas s'était mieux déroulé que les fois précédentes mais maintenant, même leurs propres parents s'y mettaient.

« Bon, bah j'y vais ! Franchement, on devrait tourner un film ou j'aurais le rôle principal. Comment je fais pour vivre au milieu d'une telle famille de dégénérés ! J'en parlerais à mon agent ! » s'exclama la voix de Bellatrix.

« Pas la peine, ton agent est là... » fit la voix lasse de Rodolphus.

« …...ah oui c'est vrai ! Bon bah, on en parlera quand on se verra ! Salut les coincés et merci de m'avoir divertie, je commence vraiment à m'ennuyer comme un rat mort, les infirmiers de st Mangouste ne sont même pas sympas ! La prochaine fois Rod, fait moi transférer à l'hôpital St Thomas ! »

Et la connexion se coupa nette.

« A vos ordres... » marmonna le dit Rod dans sa barbe naissante.

.

.

Vêtue d'un pantalon fluide en toile noir, d'un top évasé bicolor chair/noir, d'un blouson nude à col large et de bottines à talons haut ouvertes sur le devant, Hermione posait devant un grand fond blanc pour Akris. Elle était coiffée d'une haute queue de cheval coque, avait été équipée de grosses lunettes de soleil noires de forme carrée. Et comme la pro qu'elle était, une main dans la poche, l'autre le long de son corps, un jambe légèrement levée, elle posait, encore et encore.

Tout ce passa très vite, elle leva les yeux vers les projecteurs et l'instant d'après c'était le trou noir. Elle se retrouva allongée par terre, livide...

* * *

 **RAR:  
**

 **Nadra :** Super merci, ça me fait trop plaisir que tu l'aimes ! Bonne lecture ! xx

 **Bibiche.d :** Whaou ! C'est le mot ! Par ou commencer ? Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir, le pavé que tu m'as écrit m'a donné encore plus de motivation que je n'en avait déjà. Pour ça un grand merci à toi ! Pour Draco, c'est volontaire, pas de problèmes, tu n'as rien mal interprété ! Ce petit caractère lunatique et colérique par moment me plaisait bien, et le plus important, ne pas oublier que Draco est un fils à papa gâté donc je me devais de garder ce trait dans la fic ! ^.^ Pour les chiens j'avais hésité à les appeler Endo et Loris mais au final je trouve que les appeler comme le sort de la mort est finalement mieux hihihi:p ( ne me prends pas pour une sadique ). Pour le nombre de commentaires, je verrais bien au fur et à mesure, l'histoire n'a pas énormément de chapitres donc c'est _« normal »_ va-t-on dire ^^ Merci c'est adorable !

En-fait je n'ai passé que les épreuves anticipées du BAC, le vrai, le réel c'est cette année ….. Section ES et toi ? Mention, section ? et non on s'en fout pas ! Bravo jeune bachelier (e) !Tu as raison, le temps est compté et comme dirait Pansy, le temps est précieux alors ne parlons pas de rentrée scolaire ! Un ENORME merci à toi et gros bisous !

* * *

A plus tard dans un avenir proche,

Respectueusement vôtre,

Faeriel Roes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Genre:** UA non magique. Dramione. Drama/Romance_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages sont à JKR... Et ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sortent de mon imagination.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ça faisait un bye que je n'avais pas posté, je sais c'est mal. J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre vendredi mais _– hélas-_ ma disserte à eu raison de moi. Mais bon, chapitre 6 en ligne les gars, 16 pages word je reviens au taquet ! En espérant que vous avez tous fait une bonne rentrée !

Xx

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : **

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

 _Tout ce passa très vite, elle leva les yeux vers les projecteurs et l'instant d'après c'était le trou noir. Elle se retrouva allongée par terre, livide..._

.

Pendant un instant elle était là, posant pour Akris, dominant le monde du haut de ses bottines de 13 centimètres - _venant s'ajouter à sa haute stature naturelle_ – et posant comme les grands du milieu. L'instant d'après, la chute était violente, elle se retrouva allongée sur le sol, incapable de bouger, incapable de parler, se sentant sombrer dans le néant peu à peu. Avant de totalement perdre connaissance, elle entendit les cris affolés des gens du staff autour d'elle. Puis plus rien.

.

Draco venait juste de sortir du manoir quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans la poche de son manteau. Maugréant contre le monde qui l'empêchait d'être tranquille ne serait-ce qu'une minute, il laissa sonner et continuer sa route vers la sortie ou l'attendait Fred. Mais le téléphone recommença à vibrer, ne s'arrêtant pas. Agacé, l'héritier le sortit et décrocha, prêt à incendier celui ou celle qui le harcelait depuis deux bonnes minutes.

« J'espère que c'est très important, que quelqu'un est mort, que... » commença-t-il, d'une voix si doucereuse qu'elle aurait effrayé le diable lui-même.

« Hermione vient d'être transportée à St Mangouste. Réunion ou pas, ramènes-toi ! » l'informa alors la voix aiguë de Pansy.

« Pardon ? »

« MAINTENANT ! » hurla-t-elle à travers l'iPhone. « BOUGES-TOI ! »

« Je serais là dans 20 minutes. » déclara-t-il simplement avant de raccrocher au nez de sa manager.

Quand il gagna enfin la sortie, Fred était là, accoudé à la voiture, une clope au bec. Quand il vit son patron, il le salua d'un peace, jeta la cigarette dans une bouche d'égout et s'installa au volant du bolide brillant.

« On va ou patron ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le blond qui textotait à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« St mangouste. » répondit Draco sans lever le nez de son smartphone.

« C'est parti ! »

La voiture parti au quart de tour, faisant crisser le pneus sur le bitume. En un temps record, ils arrivèrent devant la clinique. Fred, allant si vite fût d'obliger d'être debout sur les freins à l'arrivée si bien que Draco manqua de se prendre la vitre teintée qui le séparait de son chauffeur en pleine figure.

Goyle ouvrit la portière, glissant au passage à Draco que les paparazzis étaient là et n'attendaient plus que lui. Draco hocha la tête, mit ses lunettes JC sur le nez et sortit directement, ne prêtant aucune attention aux journalistes qui hurlaient et se bousculaient pour avoir LA photo qui serait publiée dès le lendemain dans les tabloïds.

« Draco, comment avez-vous sût ? Ce genre d'accident arrive-t-il à Hermione Granger ? Êtes-vous en couple ? Jusqu'à quand continuerez vous de collaborer ? Pourquoi Cap Town ? Est-elle finalement à la hauteur de votre ancienne partenaire ? »

Faisant fit de tous les cris et questions, le blond se présenta à l'accueil et demanda _– exigea plutôt-_ le numéro de chambre d'Hermione Granger. Le numéro en sa possession, Goyle fit évacuer toutes les personnes de l'ascenseur venant d'arriver, faisant ensuite signe à l'héritier d'y aller sans perdre de temps.

Les secondes ne lui avaient jamais parues aussi longues. Pas même lorsqu'il dût revenir en jet express du Japon pour l'arrivée de son frère dans la famille.

 _DING._

Marchant d'un pas pressé, le blond espéra que dragon lady ne trouvera pas encore x raisons pour lui passer un savon. Et bien qu'il n'ai pas vraiment peur d'elle, ce qui l'inquiétait plus était ce qu'elle était capable de faire. La roue crevée et le procès qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber en étaient de parfaits exemples.

Quand il arriva devant la porte de la chambre, Draco vit des bodyguards surveillant attentivement les alentours, Pansy, criant comme d'habitude sur les gens _-les infirmières dans le cas présent –_ et la directrice de l'agence d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

Pansy s'arrêta de hurler comme une ménagère, suspendit son bras en l'air et tourna sa tête dans un geste vif. Ses grands yeux émeraudes vinrent alors détailler le blond dans toute sa splendeur.

« Amènes-toi. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle agrippa sa manche et le tira sur quelques mètres, toujours perchée sur ses échasses.

« Il faut que tu saches qu'elle ne voulait pas te le dire. Parce que ce ne sont normalement pas tes affaires. » dit l'agent en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux. Quand elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour parler, elle leva un doigt muni d'un grand ongle manucuré et peint en rouge carmin.

« STOP. Laisse-moi finir. » siffla-t-elle en plissant les yeux. « Hermione est atteinte d'une BPCO héréditaire et aggravée par le fait qu'elle ait été une fervente fumeuse pendant presque 2 ans. Cela cause une insuffisance respiratoire. Il arrive même que le cœur d'un sujet soit souvent de petite taille par rapport au thorax. C'est le cas d'Hermione. »

Pansy avait tout débité d'une traite et tout cela sans ciller. Elle n'attendait que la réaction de Draco. Un médecin arriva alors vers eux, se présentant comme le docteur Dubois.

« Depuis quand ? » interrogea Draco d'une voix qui se voulait rude.

« Quelques jours. Elle a été diagnostiquée la veille d'un défilé d'après les dires de Miss Parkinson. »

« Celui de Karl. » murmura Pansy en direction de Draco.

« Une BPCO se soigne ? »

« Je ne peux ré... »

« Une BPCO se soigne-t-elle ? » redemanda-t-il d'une voix polaire.

Olivier s'interrompit et regarda Draco.

« Si la maladie est diagnostiquée à temps, elle peut-être très bien traitée mais une guérison totale n'est possible qu'à 75 _%_ »

« Est-elle sous traitement ? » s'enquit-il en croisant ses mains dans son dos.

« Elle l'avait jusqu'à là décliné, préférant se concentrer sur sa carrière active et montante. Nous avions justement un rendez-vous de contrôle prévu dans les mois prochains. Je ne pensais pas des symptômes apparaîtraient aussi tôt. »

Le regard que lui lança Draco aurait pût geler l'enfer.

« Quel genre de médecin êtes-vous ? Si à cause de votre négligence Hermione Granger vient à mourir, je peux vous assurer que plus jamais vous ne pratiquerez la médecine, que votre vie deviendra misérable et que votre statut social n'existera plus. »

Puis il quitta le Docteur Dubois pour se rendre dans la chambre d'Hermione, qui portait le même masque à oxygène que sa tante Bella quand elle était hospitalisée. Il tira une chaise, posa son princier fessier dessus, mit ses pieds sur l'arrière du lit et sortit son iPhone.

Au bout de 10 minutes, quand il en eut plus qu 'assez de perdre sans cesse à Subway Surfer _– il ruminait en se disant qu'il allait poursuivre la compagnie pour extorquer des fonds mirobolants qui servait à passer au niveau suivant -,_ le blond abandonna son smartphone, répondit hâtivement à différents sms, notamment ceux de ses grands-mères et s'approcha d'Hermione tel un prédateur de sa proie.

Sa bouche à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de la brune, il huma brièvement son parfum avant de se reprendre mentalement.

« Tu ne pouvait pas t'évanouir un peu plus tôt Granger ? »

La respiration régulière d'Hermione lui répondit.

« Ne crois pas que je te pardonnes et encore moins que tu te défileras pour Cap Town. » continua Draco, murmurant toujours.

Là encore, seule sa respiration lui répondit. Mais alors que Draco s'apprêtait à se retirer, une main s'agrippa faiblement à lui.

« Je.. Je ne me défile pas. » murmura faiblement la voix endormie d'Hermione. « Et désolée d'avoir perdu connaissance au mauvais moment ? » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus dur.

« Quel dommage de t'avoir de nouveau dans le monde des vivants Grangie. Ta présence ne m'avait vraiment pas manquée. » Il s'interrompit et s'avança près de la fenêtre.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dis, auparavant que fumer était mauvais ? »

Elle se redressa dans son lit, se mit en tailleur et attacha ses cheveux avec l'élastique jaune autour de son poignet, gardant tout de même son masque. « Tu es vraiment bien placé pour me faire la morale n'est-ce pas ? » railla-t-elle.

« Sauf que moi je ne suis pas atteint d'une maladie héréditaire. » contra-t-il. « Et en plus, je ne fume pas autant d'herbe que tu as pût le faire. »

Elle eut un rire jaune.

« C'était avant. Et je ne fume plus maintenant. Ni herbe ni tabac ni chicha. Rien. De toutes manières, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir dans quelques années après tout... »

Il se retourna.

« Tu ne vas pas te battre ? »

Elle détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur la plante verte en face d'elle.

« Non. »

Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre par les épaules. « Es-tu vraiment aussi débile que ça Granger ?! Tu n'as même pas 25 ans, tu comptes te laisser crever et quitter ce bas-monde avant même d'avoir vraiment vécu ? »

Elle resta muette.

« Réponds ! » insista-t-il en la secouant légèrement.

« Pour qui ? Pour qui je dois me battre selon toi ? Ma mère est morte, mon père est en France et il n'est pas souvent disponible, V...V-Victor est branché sur autre chose et ne m'adresse qu'un mail par an. Et encore... Grâce à Blaise et Pansy j'ai un nouveau job à longue durée mais c'est tout. Alors je le répète, pour qui dois-je me battre contre cette putain de maladie ? »

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux du mannequin mais ne coulèrent pas sur ses joues. Son regard glaçant transperça Draco qui resta figé pendant quelques instants.

« Fais le pour toi. Dis toi que tu es plus forte et intelligente que cette saloperie. »

« Je ne le suis pas. » marmonna-t-elle en attrapant son portable. « Dray ? »

Draco qui s'était levé pour gagner la porte s'arrêta net. Ce surnom... Elle ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis tellement de temps. Sa main sur la poignée, il fit volte-face.

« Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? » lui demanda-t-elle en écartant les couvertures pour se lever.

Mais il n'eût pas le temps de lui répondre, ses jambes frêles cédèrent et sans Draco qui s'était précipité pour la rattraper, elle se serait étalée de tout son long sur le lino froid de l'hôpital.

Le jeune homme la souleva avec autant de facilité que si elle avait été une plume.

« Combien pèses-tu à présent ? » s'enquit-il.

« 47kg. Ça n'a pas changé et ça ne changera pas. »

Sentant que le moment ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt, la jeune fille apposa sa tête dans le cou de Draco qui soupira pour la forme. Il la posa sur le lit mais les bras d'Hermione restèrent enroulés autour du corps musclé de l'héritier.

« Granger... tu n... »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Pansy. Elle devait être au téléphone mais quand elle vit la position des deux mannequins, elle s'interrompit, suspendant son geste.

« Oui fais tous livrer à l'agence, je te l'envoie dans ... » Passée la surprise, la manager se reprit et raccrocha.

« Alors alors... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. « Après la tempête, le calme arrive …. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu... » commença Draco en fusillant Pansy du regard.

« Après, Draco ! » le coupa-t-elle d'un geste sec de la main. Elle leva un index manucuré et sortit son smartphone pour consulter ce qui devait être un agenda électronique.

« Les services de livraisons ont appelé, ta boite postale à été ré ouverte hier et des paquets t'attendent à l'agence en salle de conférence. » Voyant sa mine toujours intacte, elle ajouta. « C'est comme le jour de Noël ! Réjouis-toi ! »

Et voyant que Draco n'amorçait toujours pas un geste, elle s'avança vers lui.

« Bon maintenant ce n'est plus une proposition, c'est un ordre. Bouges toi de cette chambre, Hermione ne va pas s'envoler. Vas à l'agence, ouvre les paquets que Marylin à réceptionné pour toi et ouvres les, ce n'est tout de même pas compliqué pour l'amour de merlin ! Et pour les lettres, mets les quelques part, à un endroit ou ça ne gène pas, on réglera tout après ! »

« Granger. Lâches-moi. » dit-il à l'intention de la brune.

Il la ré-allongea dans son lit avec des gestes étrangement adroits et doux pour quelqu'un qui disait détester Hermione. Puis, adressant un salut aux deux femmes, il quitta la pièce.

.

.

Qui a fait ré ouvrir ma boîte postale ? » s'enquit directement Draco quand il entra dans la salle de conférence circulaire.

« Miss Parkinson. Des mails et lettres de réclamations arrivaient par centaines chaque jours. Les fans voulaient pouvoir vous envoyer librement des cadeaux et lettres à autographes ou non, monsieur Malfoy. » lui expliqua Marylin.

« Y-en à t-il beaucoup ? Je n'ai pas énormément de temps à y consacrer, du travail m'attends. »

« DHL à en fait livrer une petite quarantaine. Les lettres ont étés triées et mises dans de grandes boîtes en carton, dans le bureau de Monsieur Zabini. » répondit la secrétaire assistante. « Et les trop gros paquets sont encore dans les locaux de DHL, ils seront apportés ici dans moins d'une semaine. »

Draco ferma les yeux et se massa rapidement les tempes. De un, il allait régler le compte de Pansy et de deux, il irait stocker tout le surplus de choses offertes au manoir.

C'est d'un pas las qu'il se dirigea vers la table basse ou l'attendait un gros paquet rectangulaire enveloppé d'un papier couleur crème. Draco enleva la carte et vit au dos que le cadeau n'était pas d'un fan mais d'une ligne commerçante basée à Paris.

D'un coup habile de ciseaux il découpa l'emballage et en sortit une boîte noire. Et en l'ouvrant, il vit un magnifique skate électrique vert. Il sortit le cadeau de Moovway Paris, lût rapidement la notice et reposa l'objet, un sourire bref aux lèvres. Puis, il s'attaqua aux autres paquets et reçut plusieurs tenues en provenance directe de Chanel, Valentino, Miu Miu, Jimmy Choo ou encore Ralph Lauren. Des lunettes Ray-ban vinrent s'ajouter à sa collection _-il en possédait déjà plus de 70 paires -,_ des sucreries de chez Dumby's Candies, des pots de Fluff vanille en provenance direct de New-York. Un cadeau de fan vraiment très apprécié par le blond qui ne pouvait littéralement pas vivre sans cette pâte de marshmallow qu'il avait découvert lors d'un de ses nombreux voyages aux states.

« N'est-ce pas un truc de youtubeurs ? » demanda-t-il à Blaise quand le métis entra dans la pièce.

« Plaît-il ? » demanda l'afro-britannique en s'asseyant sur une place du sofa qui n'avait pas encore été envahie par les papiers cadeaux.

« De recevoir des cadeaux et lettres de fans ? Non pas que je n'aime pas ça mais j'ai assez de choses à faire que de répondre à chacun d'entre eux. » fit le blond sans lever les yeux du paquet qu'il s'acharnait à ouvrir.

« Passe une message de remerciement sur Twitter. C'est simple, rapide, collectif et efficace. »

Le blond leva les yeux.

« Pas con. »

Attrapant au hasard un deuxième paquet, le blond sortit une paire de baskets noirs avec une bande de LED sur le bas. Intrigué, il les examina sous tous les sens avant de finalement jeter un coup d'œil à la lettre écrite par l'expéditeur. Il enleva ses Stan Smith _– récupérées dans sa voiture –_ et les enfila. Quand il fit un pas rien ne se produisit. Mais quand il commença à faire un allée dans la vaste salle, les LED s'allumèrent en bleu turquoise, entourant la chaussure d'un halo lumineux.

« C'est officiel. Tu es superficiellement équipé. Critiques les GreenGrass autant que tu veux, tu portes presque autant de fake qu'elles. » railla le métis en désignant les baskets.

« Tu es jaloux de ma côte et de mes fans. » nargua Draco en marchant dans toute la pièce pour admirer son nouveau coup de cœur.

Un bip retentit. Blaise soupira devant le tempérament enfantin de son ami et cliqua sur le message apparût sur l'écran de son iPhone 6 PLUS.

« Hermione rentrera bientôt chez elle. Mais Pansy à peur qu'elle ne survives pas la nuit, qu'elle fasse un malaise au milieu de la route et qu'un camion citerne ne lui roule dessus, privant ainsi le monde de la mode d'une étoile montante...»

« Pendant un instant j'ai bien crût que tu disais que Pansy s'inquiétait pour la santé de quelqu'un. La suite de ta phrase à chassé cette pensée absurde de ma tête. » railla Draco en sortant son moovway pour le poser sur le sol.

« Elle veut que tu t'occupes d'elle... » fit Blaise en faisant défiler le long sms sans lever les yeux de l'écran.

« Tu crois que ce truc est déjà chargé ? » demanda Draco, ignorant ostensiblement son meilleur ami.

Il commença à tourner l'objet dans tous les sens, recherchant certainement le bouton ON du skate futuriste.

« En gros, elle veut que tu l'héberges chez toi à ton retour de Paris. Elle sort dans trois jours et miracle ! Tu seras rentré dans trois jours ! Le karma, je te dis ! termina le métis en verrouillant son téléphone.

« Je vais essayer, on ne sait jamais. » fit Draco en montant sur le skate. Par chance, les expéditeurs avaient chargé la planche et quand le blond fût dessus, des petites lampes à l'arrière s'allumèrent et la machine se mit à avancer. Draco, 23 ans se mit à s'émerveiller devant son nouveau jouet comme un gamin devant ses robots reçus pour noël. Il bascula ses pieds vers l'avant et le skate avança plus rapidement. Quand il les reculaient en arrière, le skate ralentissait.

« Ce truc est génial. »

« Tu m'écoutes ? » demanda Blaise en regardant le blond s'extasier et rouler dans toute la pièce.

« Ouais. Granger, pas question qu'elle vienne chez moi. » trancha l'héritier d'un ton sec.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas de sa présence dans mon espace vitale. De plus, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer le garde-malade ! Et j'ai déjà un chien pour combler ma pseudo solitude. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Elle va salir, s'attacher à Hatchi, profiter de mon appartement et de ma bouffe, envahir les lieux et après elle sera comme un chewing-gum incrusté dans la semelle de ta chaussure : impossible à faire partir. »

« N'exagères-tu pas un peu ? » soupira Blaise en se massant les tempes dans un geste qui se voulait exaspéré.

Draco se stoppa et faillit perdre l'équilibre.

« Habiter avec Grangie c'est déjà fait, je ne réitère pas le contrat. Vous nous obligez déjà à travailler ensemble tu ne veux pas non plus que j'aille la border le soir après lui avoir chanté une chanson niaise destinée aux gamins ? » railla le blond en reprenant ses tours dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi pas ? » ricana Blaise en s'asseyant dans le sofa.

« C'est à cause de gens comme toi que le service de psychiatrie de ST Mangouste est plein ! Cesses donc de me prendre la tête avec ça ! Je ne veux pas de Granger chez moi et c'est mon dernier mot. »

« Tu préfères la voir mourir toute seule chez elle ? Qu'elle quitte cette terre avec comme dernier souvenir ta haine envers elle ? Ta rancune amère ? Bordel Draco, elle n'a pas tué ta famille, sali ta réputation ou même cracher sur toi. Elle est tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un qui n'était pas toi et ne te l'a pas fait apprendre de la meilleure manière. Oui, tu es allé en réhab juste après, tu as très mal vécu ce coup de poignard et c'est compréhensible. »

Draco descendit de son skate et vint se planter juste devant Blaise, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Elle m'a également menti, mené en bateau et profité de moi grâce à ce que je ressentais pour elle. Et un beau jour, j'apprends de la plus vile manière que tout ce que je pensais réel était comédie. Maintenant il n'y à rien plus rien. »

« Draco... » tenta Blaise pour raisonner son ami. « C'était il y plusieurs années, c'est fini maintenant. »

Le blond releva la manche de sa chemise d'un geste rageur pour montrer plusieurs cicatrices assez profondes qui étaient généralement cachées par des crèmes ou photoshop.

« Comment puis-je me dire que tout est fini quand je vois ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et polaire. « Comment puis-je tourner complètement cette putain de page quand je vois ces horreurs gravées dans ma peau ? »

Blaise resta sans voix, observant silencieusement les balafres profondes qui s'étalaient sur tout l'avant bras du jeune homme. Certaines étaient encore rougies, d'autres bien incrustées dans la peau, violacées sur quelques endroits...

Draco rabattit sa manche, attrapa son skate et sa veste. Mais alors que sa main se posait sur la poignée de la porte, une main s'accrocha fermement à son épaule.

« Je n'ai pas vécu ce que tu as vécu avec elle mais si je sais quelque chose, c'est bien cela : jamais plus tu n'oublieras ce qui s'est passé. Soit tu affrontes cette réalité en travaillant et côtoyant Hermione, soit tu la contournes en l'évitant le plus possible. Ne sois pas lâche Draco Malfoy. » dit Blaise d'une voix calme et maîtrisée.

« Ne pas vouloir d'elle dans mon appartement ne fais pas de moi un lâche. » lâcha Draco d'une voix calme.

Et il sortit avant que son ami ne puisse répondre quelque chose. L'agent de la top française sortit de nouveau sa phablette et envoya un message à Pansy.

.

.

Les domestiques venaient de débarrasser la salle qui avait servi d'arène à Draco et Astoria. Rodolphus était parti rejoindre Bellatrix à l'hôpital _– elle s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle avait demandé à son triple ex-mari de venir …. »_ et les grands-parents Black étaient rentrés chez eux afin de se préparer pour leur sortie nocturne du samedi soir. Ambroisie, elle, était restée afin de profiter d'un moment avec son fils unique, sa belle-fille et son petit-fils.

Assis tous les trois dans le salon d'hiver devant une tasse de thé, la discussion allait bon train.

« Lucius, écoutes-moi maintenant. » fit Ambroisie en posant sa tasse de thé sur la table basse. « Il faut vraiment que tu arrête de convier à ta table Miss Botox si tu veux que la santé mentale de ton fils reste intacte. Et à la place, essaye de t'intéresser un peu à sa vie et à ses conquêtes pour les inviter ELLES ! »

« Je suis assez grand pour savoir qui inviter ou pas mère. » cassa Lucius d'un ton tranchant. « Draco doit également apprendre à ne pas se comporter comme un gamin immature et imbu de lui-même. »

Il s'interrompit pour boire une gorgée de thé bien anglais.

« De plus, il à été convenu il y a fort longtemps que nos familles devaient s'unir et ce, par le mariage prochain de l'aînée, Daphné avec Draco. »

« Le mariage imposé est has-been Lucius. Il faut te mettre à la page. J'espérais que tu ne commettrais pas la même faute que ton père quand il t'a forcé à épouser Narcissa. ». La vieille dame s'interrompit et posa son regard acier sur sa belle-fille.

« Pas que je sois déçue de vous avoir comme belle-fille ma chère, vous êtes exactement la femme qu'il fallait à mon fils. » fit-elle en dodelinant de la tête.

Lucius se retint de lever les yeux au ciel tandis que Narcissa souriait gracieusement à sa belle-mère. Soudainement, dans le baby phone, un cri se fit entendre. La blonde resta plongée dans sa tasse de thé, le blond continuait de fixer imperturbablement la riche décoration et Ambroisie regardait alternativement son fils et sa belle-fille.

« Ian pleure... » fit remarquer Ambroisie en se raclant la gorge.

« Ian à très certainement faim. » grommela Lucius en tournant la tête vers sa femme. « Et une seule personne ici peut résoudre ce problème. »

« Ian à mangé il y à moins d'une heure. De plus, Ian à un père qui LUI, à dormi toute la nuit. » répondit Narcissa d'un voix glacée.

« Et si la mère de Ian avait daigné me réveiller afin de ne pas assumer cette charge toute seule elle serait de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui. » grogna Lucius dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Si seulement le père de Ian pouvait assimiler que même si le manoir lui tombait sur la tête il serait tout de même impossible de le sortir des limbes du sommeil. »

« Ian pleure toujours. » leurs rappela Ambroisie en attrapant sa tasse, se délectant intérieurement de la petite scène de ménage que lui offrait le couple Malfoy.

« Cissa. » fit Lucius, invitant Narcissa à se lever. « Je t'en prie. »

Et il se leva, tendant une main à son épouse qui regarda alternativement la main de son mari et le baby-phone. Ignorant royalement Lucius, elle se leva pour se mettre à sa taille et quitta la pièce la tête haute en direction de la nurserie.

« Il est vrai que quand tu étais enfant, il était très dur de te réveiller. » fit remarquer Ambroisie en pouffant comme une adolescente.

Elle ne reçut qu'un regard droit foudroyant.

« Narcissa est ce qu'on pourrait appeler une personne …. au sommeil très léger. »

Ambroisie haussa un de ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés. « Et ? Tu justifie ton sommeil lourd avec cet argument ? »

« Mère, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous mêler de vos affaires. » fit Lucius d'un ton tranchant. « Quand partez vous pour la France ? »

« Tu ne changeras jamais Lucius. La semaine prochaine, apparemment en même temps que mon petit Draco. »

« Petit... » grommela Lucius. « Il a 23 ans tout de même. Ian est celui que vous pourriez considéré comme petit. »

« Ne joue pas sur les mots et cesse de reprendre ta mère à tout bout de champs Lucius Abraxas Malfoy ! » tonna Ambroisie en tapant du plat de la main sur la table.

.

.

Quand Draco était sorti de l'agence, il fût ébloui par des centaines de flashs lumineux émanant des multiples appareils photos braqués sur lui. Oubliant de se protéger le visage avec son bras et de mettre ses lunettes, il tenta tant bien que mal de se rendre jusqu'à sa voiture, signant au passage quelques carnets, posters, cartes et faisant quelques selfies avec ses fans qui manquaient de défaillir quand le beau blond s'immobilisait à côté d'elles.

Juste avant de monter dans sa voiture, il se retourna et posa en solo pour les photographes de tabloïds, s'assura que Goyle et Vincent avaient mis tous ses cadeaux dans le coffre et monta en saluant sa foule d'un geste de la main.

« Ramènes-moi à mon appartement, j'ai mon sac à faire. Mon jet décolle en début de soirée. » dit-il à l'intention de Fred qui fit démarrer la voiture dans un crissement de pneus.

Au même moment mais dans une autre partie de Londres, Pansy, qui avait reçu le message de Blaise l'informant du refus de Draco montait elle aussi dans sa voiture, conduite par Georges, un nouveau chauffeur fraîchement recruté lors d'une course de moto cross. La manager le devança donc, ouvrant elle-même la portière avant du bolide et branchant son GPS dernier cri au tableau de bord de 11 pouces. Pansy, contorsionniste en herbe se tortillait sur la place avant, allongée sur le siège pour tenter de brancher tous les câbles au bon endroit.

« Miss, peut-être puis-je vous aider ? » proposa galamment Georges en se baissant au niveau de Pansy qui ne cessait de gesticuler en marmonnant des noms d'oiseaux très imagés.

Elle leva la tête, replaça les mèches rebelles qui se faisaient la malle de son strict carré et plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux ambres de son chauffeur. « Non c'est bon Georgie. »

Elle regarda sa montre dans un geste pressé. « On doit se bouger, j'espère que tu sais appuyer sur le champignon mon pote ! Pas de chance pour toi, ton premier jour est celui ou cet imbécile de Draco décide de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

Voyant que Georges ne régissait pas, elle ajouta narquoisement. « C'est imagé. Pour les roues. »

Elle appuya sur le bouton ON de l'appareil, géolocalisa la voiture de Draco qui était aussi équipée du même appareil qu'elle et sauta élégamment à l'arrière de la voiture dans un tournoiement de veste.

« Allez en piste Georgie ! Rattrapes moi cet idiot et VITE ! Vite, vite, vite ! » s'écria-t-elle de sa voix aiguë en pointant son ongle long et manucuré sur le devant.

Ni une ni deux, Georges sauta sur la place du conducteur, attacha sa ceinture et démarra au quart de tour, laissant lui aussi une trace de son passage sur le bitume.

« Ah oui Georgie, je te le dit parce que tu ne le sais pas encore, mais quand le problème vient de Draco, il s'agit d'un cas de force majeur. Donc, tu ne laisses rien ni personne se mettre sur ton passage, pas même les officiers en uniforme. Mon beau-frère gay arrange mes infractions auprès des services de police. »

« Euh, et si ils nous poursuivent ? »

« Tu accélères. » répondit simplement Pansy en plongeant dans son téléphone. « Il est évident que le code de la route passe par la fenêtre dans ces cas là. Vois-le de façon imagée ok ? »

Il hocha brièvement la tête et accéléra.

« Bien entendu tu n'as pas intérêt à nous tuer. Demandes des conseils à Alfred si tu veux connaître toutes les techniques. »

« Bien Miss Parkinson. » répondit platement Georges, se demandant intérieurement s'il avait bien fait d'accepter ce poste de chauffeur. Il se doutait qu'un chauffeur ne pouvait pas être aussi bien payé sans raison. La raison était que Pansy était une folle puissance 1000 et même un danger publique très certainement, voilà pourquoi elle payait autant ses chauffeurs.

Georges se promit de demander à Alfred tous ses conseils et aussi, depuis combien de temps travaillait-il au service de Pansy. Arrivé à un feu rouge, il pila net, faisant presque lâcher son portable à Pansy.

« Il n'y a personne. Vas-y, vite ! » ordonna Pansy.

Le point vert qui les désignait commença à briller très fort et immédiatement, le regard perçant de Pansy se tourna vers lui.

Elle se colla à la fenêtre du véhicule, scrutant les horizons à la recherche d'une des voitures de Draco.

« LA ! » hurla-t-elle de façon extrêmement aiguë en montrant l'énorme avalanche noire qui était sur la ligne d'à côté. « Déportes toi. » exigea-t-elle d'une voix moins aiguë.

Quand elle fût derrière lui, Pansy regarda les horizons et se déplaça du coté droit de la voiture, ouvrant sa vitre et ordonnant à Georges de se mettre en parallèle à Draco. Jetant un coup d'œil inquiet dans les rétroviseurs, le chauffeur s'exécuta et les deux véhicules faillirent se toucher. Pari réussi, une vitre se baissa et un Draco aux yeux fusilleurs apparût.

« Si endommagements il y a, je vous jure que vous sentirez passer la facture et le proc... Pansy ? Mais tu es complètement malade ou quoi ?! » éructa le blond en baissant totalement la vitre teintée de l'avalanche.

« ARRETES TOI IMMEDIATEMENT SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE TE TRANSFORME EN DESCENTE DE LIT ! » hurla la manager à travers la vitre ouverte.

Voyant l'air amusé et insolent du blond, elle leva son doigt en signe de pause, se baissa pour attraper son pistolet jeteur de balles de peinture qu'elle avait récemment acheté sur Amazon, plaça son œil devant le viseur en fermant le deuxième et tira de toute ses forces sur la carrosserie brillante de l'avalanche.

Draco vit la balle de peinture lui arriver dessus et eut juste le temps de s'enfoncer dans son siège afin de pas recevoir d'éclaboussures.

« Recommences ça et je te fais la peau. » maugréa-t-il en fusillant la manager du regard.

Voyant qu'elle avait encore son pistolet dans la main, Draco lui lança un dernier regard glacé avant de fermer sa vitre sous les hurlements indignés de Pansy qui tira toutes ses balles contre la voiture.

« Arrêtes toi là. » fit Draco à Fred en désignant un parking désert sur sa gauche. « J'ai un truc à régler. » marmonna-t-il en enlevant son manteau, retroussant les manches de sa chemises et équipant son bras mutilé d'une large protection fine en cuir gravé.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Pansy faisait garer Georges et descendait de la voiture, son pistolet toujours dans la main. Elle remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur le haut de sa tête, prenant soin de ne pas se décoiffer et s'avança vers le blond qui avait nonchalamment mis ses mains dans ses poches.

« TOI ! » s'écria-t-elle en le pointant du bout du doigt. « Tu vas m'expliquer MAINTENANT la raison de ton refus ! Ne t'avais-je pas déjà dit d'arrêter avec cette histoire et de mettre ton égo blessé d'un autre côté ! Il ne s'agit plus que de ton amour froissé, de ta frustration ou de ta colère mais d'elle ! »

Ils se mirent à tourner en un cercle parfait, refusant chacun de quitter l'autre du regard.

« Cesses de me prendre la tête avec ça. Toi et Blaise devriez apprendre à vous mêlez de affaires qui vous concerne et arrêtez avec les miennes. C'est ennuyant, c'est une intrusion dans le peu de vie privée que j'arrive encore à avoir alors maintenant fout moi la paix ! » siffla Draco en gratifiant la manager d'un regard glacial.

« Draco ! » siffla la voix menaçante de Pansy.

Elle s'avança d'un pas féroce vers lui et avant qu'elle n'ai pût faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Draco l'attrapa sous les genoux et la mit sur ses épaules comme il l'aurait fait avec un sac de patates. _\- chose qu'il n'avais jamais voulu faire, porter des patates, ce n'est pas de son ressort. -_

« LACHE-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT ! » hurla la manager en gesticulant comme un asticot pour se défaire de la prise de Draco. « JE VAIS TE COLLER UN PROCES AUX FESSES ! ET TU NE VAS RIEN COMPRENDRE ! JE T'ORDONNE DE ME LACHER TOUT DE SUITE ! JE VAIS TE TAPER ! JE VAIS TE DEPECER ET TE ROULER DESSUS A 200 KM ! JE VAIS TE TRANSFORMER EN HACHI ET TU FINIRAS DANS LA GAMELLE DE HATCHI ! »

Elle commença à abattre ses poings dans le dos de Draco qui ricana intérieurement, maintenant toujours fermement son agent sur l'épaule. Il fit ouvrir la portière à Georges qui s'exécuta en se demandant dans quel milieu de dingues il avait encore atterri. Draco posa son fardeau sur la banquette arrière et la toisa de toute sa hauteur. « Arrêtes donc de te focaliser sur des choses sans importance. Je suis certain que quelqu 'un ici sera absolument ravi d'accueillir Granger. Ce n'est pas comme si personne ne bavait sur les photos d'elle qui sortent sur papier glacé toutes les semaines. »

Il se détourna, rebroussant chemin vers l'avalanche quand la voix de Pansy se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça Draco. Tu changeras vite d'avis. Maintenant _– elle regarda sa montre DW –_ files chez toi, le jet ne t'attendras pas, je le ferais décoller même si tu n'es pas là. On se retrouve là-bas. »

Et elle ferma sa portière. La voiture repartit rapidement sur la route tandis que Draco s'engouffrait lui-aussi dans la voiture, en direction de son appartement.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, valises chargées, Hatchi attaché et tenu en laisse, Draco montait dans le jet privé qui l'attendait sur la piste de décollage. Il monta à bord de l'appareil sans regarder personne, ne voyant même pas Pansy qui cerveau embrumé par des pensées obscures, le mannequin se laissa tomber dans le premier siège en cuir blanc, posa ses pieds équipés de ses nouvelles baskets à LED sur le siège en face et détacha son chien qui se coucha sous ses jambes. Il leva alors les yeux quand la manager arriva. Elle avait revêtu pour le voyage un pantalon smoking gris avec un haut blanc crème signé Lanvin, le tout accompagné de sa paire préférée de Louboutin et d'un manteau Dior rouge éclatant, s'alliant parfaitement avec les ongles carmin de l'agent.

Un rapide signe de tête au mannequin qui lui rendit et la manager posa son digne fessier dans un des sièges de l'autre côté de l'allée, laissa sa tête reposer sur l'appui-tête et ferma ses paupières maquillées par le far MAC qu'elle portait. Draco tourna brièvement la tête pour la regarder : il n'avait jamais vu Pansy se _« reposer »_ , elle était toujours en action, hyperactive, greffée à son téléphone. Et là, elle paraissait presque sereine, c'en était effrayant... Le blond allait apprendre à ses dépends qu'il fallait toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

.

.

* * *

 **RAR :**

Évidemment, un grand merci à ceux et celles qui commentent, c'est super ! Pareil pour ceux qui lisent/follow/favorisent, c'est cool, besos les gars !

 **Bibiche.d :** En fait ( désolée d'avance à ceux/celles qui aiment les GreenGrass) je n'aime pas du tout cette famille. Et en les incorporant à ma fic, je me suis inspirée des sœurs Jenner, avec Kylie qui passe sur le billard à 17 ans pour des lèvres et Kendall qui est mannequin. Et leur télé réalité, je trouve ça niais mdrrr x) J'espère que tu auras aimé le petit passage Draco/Hermione à l'hôpital et accroches toi, ce n'est que le début maintenant que l'intrigue sur leur relation à été quelque peu dévoilée !Bravo pour ton BAC ! Tu fais quoi maintenant ? Yay, points d'avance ! Euh non x) **TEAM ES** YAYYY ! Les pavés j'adore, merci beaucoup à toi et gros bisous aussi !

 **Nadra :** Merci beaucoup ! xx

 **ReadingInParis :** J'aime ton expression, je la ré utiliserais mdr x) Je me suis inspiré de Raymond et Huguette pour le couple Black parce qu'ils sont trop drôles et comme on sait pas beaucoup de choses à leur sujet, je me suis dit …. éclate toi ! Avec ce chapitre j'ose espérer avoir satisfait ton âme de fangirl et j'aimerais énormément entendre ton rire de psychopathe gnark gnark !Cool le pneu hein ? Du Pansy pur. Un truc qui ne m'étonnerais même pas d'elle en faite. Merci pour ta longue review ! xxxx

* * *

A dans trois semaines ! (enfin j'espère:p )

xxxxx

Sympathiquement vôtre,

Faëriel.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Genre:**_ _UA non magique. Dramione. Drama x Romance_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages sont à JKR... Et ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sortent de mon imagination.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Chapitre centré aux ¾ sur Pansy. Un peu de … Enfaîte c'est vous spoiler si je dis maintenant ce qu'il y aura ^^ Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages, notamment Pansy dans ce chapitre.

Et bonne lecture !

Xx

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Levant les bras au ciel pour s'étirer comme un chat, Draco jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, observant les épaisses vitres de l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle. Il venait à peine de se poser sur le sol français qu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Pansy qui semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête vu qu'elle maugréait contre le fait que la voiture censée venir les chercher avait 2 minutes de retard.

Derrière les vitres du terminal, Draco voyait des filles hystériques et hurlant comme des poules, le cherchant activement des yeux. Haussant nonchalamment les épaules, il sortit une laisse en cuir et l'attacha au collier d'Hatchi qui s'était assis à côté de lui.

Quand il vit enfin la mercedes se garer devant l'entrée VIP, il retint un soupir et attendit que ses gardes du corps fassent leur travail, c'est à dire empêcher les gens de se ruer sur lui. Qu'elle ne fût pas son soulagement quand il fût enfin assis sur les sièges de la voiture.

« Donc, récapitulons. Nous allons arriver au au 4 saisons Georges 5. J'ai réservé unes des plus luxueuses suites avec une vue imprenable sur Paris même si je me doute bien que regarder à travers les vitres ne t'intéresse pas vraiment. Demain matin à 8h, tu as ta séance de shoot avec Eleven Paris et ils te montreront par la même occasion la capsule à ton effigie qui sortira dès le mois prochain. Après, à 11h, tu as le show Balmain ou tu feras l'ouverture. Tu pars en moto directement après pour le défilé de Robert Geller qui est officiellement programmé à 11h mais qui ne commencera officieusement que à midi. »

Voyant l'air inanimé de Draco, Pansy se stoppa et le regarda suspicieusement en fronçant ses sourcils à la libanaise. « Tu me suis encore ? »

Il hocha la tête et lui fit signe de continuer. « Dès la fin du show Geller, Fred passera te prendre et t'amèneras au Benkay ou j'ai réservé une table pour deux. Jusqu'à 17h tu es libre et estimes toi heureux, c'est le maximum de liberté que tu puisses avoir pendant ce court séjour. »

Tandis qu'elle annonçait l'emploi du temps, l'énergique manager griffonnait à vitesse grand V sur son carnet ce qui donna l'impression à Draco d'être assis en face de Rita Skeeter, l'imbuvable reporter travaillant pour _Closer_.

Pansy leva brièvement la tête et lâcha son stylo swarovski pour se re concentrer sur le blond en face d'elle.

« A 17h30 précises, tu es attendu au défilé de Roberto Cavalli. Inutile de faire cette tête, c'est la fête des Robert demain. Et après tu as l'after-show au palais de Tokyo jusqu'à environ 2-3 heures du matin. »

Draco sortit une cigarette qu'il mit à la bouche et qu'il alluma dans un geste qui se voulait certainement relaxé. Il tendit le bras et jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa Rolex.

« Donc jusqu'à ce soir je suis en parti libre et tranquille ? » récapitula le jeune homme en ammorçant un geste pour sortir.

La manager se tourna vers la fenêtre et désigna du menton la rue. « Si tu considères que te faire harceler, te faire photographier sous tous les angles et te faire sauter dessus toute la journée alors oui. Tu es libre et tranquille. » fit-elle en ricanant. « Si jamais tu changes d'avis le numéro de la suite est le 96F au 6ème étage, couloir de droite. »

« Fred ? » appela-t-elle en baissant la vitre. « Monsieur Malfoy à décidé de sortir là maintenant, tout de suite et de se mélanger à la population parisienne. »

Le chauffeur de Draco se stoppa et le blond pût enfin sortir, rapidement suivi de Hatchi qui n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé. Le chien et le mannequin sautèrent presque sur le trottoir, ravis de pouvoir respirer un air frais. Mais le repos et la tranquillité furent courtes, comme l'avait prédit Pansy. Dès qu'il fût reconnût, des gens en troupeaux se retournèrent en piaillant comme des poulets dans la basse court.

Faisant fit de tous, Draco posa son moovway sur le sol, grimpa dessus et se dirigea vers l'avenue principale, suivie de près par Hatchi qui gambadait tranquillement à ses côtés. Et alors qu'il tournait tranquillement à un angle, les mains dans les poches et la tête haute, son iPhone émit la sonnerie spécifique aux appels Facetime. Il le sortit, ralentissant doucement, histoire de ne pas tomber et de perdre sa dignité dans la capitale française et cliqua sur le petit téléphone vert sur l'écran.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il vit la personne de l'autre côté de l'écran. Les cheveux en bataille attachés en un grossier messy bun, ses lunettes de vues Ralph Lauren à la forme ronde et le sweat shirt gris avec écrit dessus Cambridge ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

« Quelle surprise... » marmonna le blond en reprenant sa route, le téléphone maintenu au bout de son bras tendu.

« Blaise m'a dit que tu étais à Paris pour quelques jours alors je voulais savoir si tout allait …. bien ? » fit timidement la voix de la jeune fille. « Est-ce que … tout va bien pour toi ? »

« Ça allait très bien jusqu'à ce que tu appelles. » répondit le blond d'une voix cassante. Il changea la caméra et fit un gros plan sur la tour Eiffel. « Voilà, tu vois, je suis bien à Paris comme tu peux le voir. » »

« Draco s'il-te plaît …. » implora presque la jeune fille. « J'aimerais qu'on enterre cette hache de guerre. »

« Ah oui ? ». Il eut un rire jaune. « Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je le veux aussi ? »

« Je sais très bien que derrière ton apparence froide tu as un cœur et que cette situation tendue t'empêche de vivre correctement. »

Draco reporta son attention sur son téléphone et son regard se refroidit. « Arrêtes de croire que tu me connais. Tu ne me connais plus, je ne suis plus le même. Et... »

Il se stoppa.

« Et quoi ? » s'impatienta la voix d'Hermione.

Draco s'arrêta et son regard réfrigérant s'encra dans les prunelles ambres de son interlocutrice. « Tu tiens vraiment à savoir ce que j'ai fait pendant et après la rehab ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton polaire.

Elle n'hésita pas. « Oui. »

« Je suis allé en désintox parce que je ne supportais pas de voir ma mère effondrée à cause de celui qu'elle à mis tant de temps à avoir, parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de me voir à moitié mort chaque jour, parce que j'ai eu un frère et parce que je voulais te faire sortir de mes pensées. Et j'ai réussi. Je suis sorti, j'ai fini la fac, j'ai obtenu un agent et un travail et un beau jour, te revoilà devant moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en ai voulu et j'en veux toujours à Pansy de m'obliger à te voir. Parce que tout ce que j'ai effectué ces dernières années, tout le travail que j'ai accompli est parti à la poubelle au moment même ou tu es entrée dans mon champs de vision. Et comme on part sur la franchise, tu ne remplaceras jamais mon ancienne partenaire même si Blaise et Pansy semblent le croire. »

Pendant son long discours, Hermione n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était tût et avait écouté les critiques et reproches de son partenaire.

« Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal mais je m'accrocherais. Je ne te laisserais pas garder de tels souvenirs de moi. Si j'ai accepté cet emploi c'est aussi parce que je voudrais reconstruire ce que j'ai brisé. Libre à toi de me détester, je serais toujours là et tu sais bien que je suis difficile à faire partir. Rien que pour ça je me battrais contre cette saleté de maladie et je vivrais assez longtemps pour que tu changes d'avis sur moi. »

Le visage figé de Draco laissa place à un rictus. « Je ne te connaissais pas ce goût de masochisme Granger. Mais soit, accroches bien ta ceinture alors. Si je devais te rendre ce que tu m'as donné, je serais toi, j'achèterais déjà mon cercueil. »

« Je suis prête, je me battrais et tu le sais. » lui fit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais la personne la plus pénible, butée et collante que je connaissais ? » lui dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait froid mais qui fût plus légèrement amusé.

« Plus d'une fois. » lui assura-t-elle en souriant.

« Tu es diabolique. Tu aurais mieux fait d'entrer chez les serpents plutôt que chez les lions. »

« Je suis une lionne et ça tu n'y peux rien Draco ! » pouffa-t-elle.

Il vit la tête de son interlocutrice se tourner vers le côté et son visage se figer de surprise. Puis ce fût l'écran noir et quelques instants plus tard, il reçut un message qui lui disait qu'elle le rappellerait plus tard.

.

.

De l'autre côté de la manche, à St Mangouste pour être plus précis, Hermione était assise en tailleur sur son lit d'hôpital, contemplant d'un air absent le paysage au dehors et écoutant Draco lui dire qu'elle était une masochiste et qu'elle allait regretter sa décision de persister. Bien évidemment elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Draco et de ce qu'elle en avait fait. Parce que même s'il était sevré depuis près de 3 ans et demi, elle savait très bien qu'au moindre événement _« tragique ou dramatique »_ , il serait tenté de reprendre de l'oxycodone, la drogue à laquelle il avait été dépendant pendant longtemps.

Quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre elle raccrocha immédiatement et s'empressa d'envoyer un message à Draco pour lui dire qu'elle le rappellerait plus tard.

Elle pût voir alors un jeune homme bien bâti, ressemblant ni à musclor ni à un gringalet, possédant une chevelure de feu et des yeux bleu/vert rieurs contrastant énormément avec le visage sérieux qu'il tentait de garder.

Il tira un tabouret roulant et se positionna juste en face du lit du mannequin qui l'avisait toujours de son regard de biche.

« Aujourd'hui c'est comme si j'avais été invisible. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Peut-être que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire et que nous sommes simplement amis. Donc je voulais te demander si c'était toi, si je t'avais embrassée toi … NON ! Je ne suis pas en train de dire que toi et moi on se seraient embrassés mais si un mec t'embrassait et t'invitait à sortir et qu'après tu refusait de le regarder ou même de lui parler pour le reste de la journée, qu'est-ce que tu en penserais ? »

Hermione, qui avait écouté son ami pendant toute sa laborieuse tirade se permit de pouffer discrètement. Décidément, Ron resterait Ron à jamais. Le même qui bafouillait et devenait écarlate quand il devait s'adresser à des filles.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider pour ça. J'ai moi-même énormément de mal à me sortir de l'enfer dans lequel je me suis mise et je ne peux rien faire parce qu'il ne veut pas me parler. Je le force et c'est mal. » répondit-t-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

« Tu vois ! Tu peux comprendre mon problème alors ! » s'exclama Ron en levant les bras sur les côtés.

« Non je ne comprend pas parce que je suis coincée dans une chambre d'hôpital et qu'il est en France et moi à Londres ! Tu n'es pas coincé dans une chambre d'hôpital et tu peux la voir quand tu veux ! Tu as toute la liberté de vagabonder et parler à qui tu as envie, donc arrête de me parler ! Vas lui parler à elle ! Demandes-lui ce qu'elle en penses ! » s'exclama Hermione en se levant et remuant les bras dans tous les sens pour accompagner ses paroles.

« Tu sais quoi ? » fit Ron, songeur. « Tu as raison. Si je veux une réaction je devrais tout simplement la provoquer, je devrais aller la voir et être le plus direct possible. »

Hermione se rapprocha de la fenêtre et abattit le plat de sa main à mainte reprise sur le carreau. « J'ai dit : ARRETE. DE. ME. PARLER ! »

Le téléphone de Ron sonna et il plongea la main dans sa veste pour en sortir le précieux objet. « Je dois y aller maintenant. Merci des conseils, ne bouge pas et à plus Mione ! »

Elle laissa sa tête se cogner contre la vitre mais adressa néanmoins un geste de la main à son ami qui repartit le sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

Debout sur la luxueuse terrasse de la luxueuse suite qu'elle avait réservé dans un des plus luxueux hôtel de la capitale française, Pansy, une tige de tabac coincée entre les lèvres parlait encore et toujours à travers son bien le plus précieux sur ce bas-monde.

« Comment ça ? « s'écria-t-elle en tapotant la cigarette pour que l'excédent de cendres tombe dans l'air. « Je croyais qu'elle avait encore plusieurs mois devant elle ! »

Elle marchait de long en large de l'immense terrasse. « Non, non et non. Il fallait mieux vous renseigner, embaucher un médecin plus doué ou la transférer dans un hôpital plus compétant ! »

Elle marqua une pose et souffla la fumée par le nez.

« Pas question, je devrais être en plein travail et tu m'en empêche en me parlant de ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Elle cessa brièvement de parler comme pour écouter ce que son interlocuteur disait. « Je ne vais pas revenir à Londres pour elle quand même. Elle devrait soit attendre mon retour soit se passer de moi. Tu m'entends ? Pourquoi faire un geste pour elle alors qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait pour moi, pour toi ! »

Pansy entrait doucement mais sûrement dans un colère froide qui allait certainement dévaster bon nombres de choses.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle à été là pour nous parce que CE N'EST PAS LA CAS ! » hurla-t-elle dans le combiné. « Elle ne connaît rien de nous, seul son elle intérieur comptait alors je refuses de sacrifier mon voyage d'affaires pour une personne qui de toute évidence ne mérite ni ma présence ni mon amour ni ma reconnaissance. Je... »

Son interlocuteur dût dire quelque chose qui frappa Pansy en plein cœur car pendant près de 30 secondes elle resta figée comme si elle était dans l'incapacité de parler. Elle murmura alors d'une voix inaudible, contrastant terriblement avec la voix incendiaire qu'elle avait employée quelques minutes auparavant.

« Envoie moi les coordonnées, je prend un vol direct pour Londres ce soir. »

Elle raccrocha et jeta sa cigarette dans le vide. Elle entra dans la suite, ferma la baie vitrée et appela Alfred en se servant un verre de vodka.

Puis, quand elle eut annoncé à son chauffeur préféré leur retour imminent sur les terres anglaises, elle se connecta au réseau internet de sa suite sur son Macbook et envoya une dizaine de mails. Quand elle eut fini, elle vit que Draco n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle ferma l'ordinateur, le rangea dans son sac Givenchy, rassembla toutes les affaires qu'elle avait sorties, les plia précautionneusement et les mit dans sa valise.

Quand elle eût enfin fini elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa Gringott argentée et prit place dans un des sofas vert émeraude qui ornaient la suite. Quelques instants plus tard, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un Draco juché sur un skate futuriste, son chien à ses côtés. Dans ses mains, plusieurs paquets de grandes enseignes françaises.

Le mannequin resta sur le skate, faisait des tours en avant et arrières sur la moquette de la suite. Il fixa Pansy avec attention, trouvant une lueur différente dans ses yeux verts.

« Je dois rentrer à Londres ce soir. J'ai passé quelques coups de téléphones et adressés des mails, tu peux te débrouiller tout seul pendant ces deux jours. Ton programme est affiché dans ta suite, je l'ai également transféré à Fred et envoyé en alerte sur ton téléphone. Fred t'amèneras à CDG pour le jet de retour et une voiture t'attendras à la sortie de l'aéroport de Londres à ton retour. »

Elle se leva tout en gardant la tête haute et attrapa son sac à main quand une main ferme se posa sur son poignet orné de bracelets en argent.

« Et c'est tout ? Tu pars en me laissant en plan à Paris ? » fit le mannequin d'une voix doucereuse.

Pansy s'avança vers la porte de la suite et s'arrêta devant. Elle se retourna pour regarder Draco.

« Oui. Mais tu vas t'en sortir car tu es formé pour et que j'ai mâché tout le travail donc tu n'auras qu'à te présenter aux endroits indiqués sur le plan. »

Et elle quitta la pièce, soulagée de savoir que son client et ami allait se débrouiller seul et bien !

.

.

Quand Pansy descendit de son avion elle se dirigea vers la sortie, ses hauts talons claquant sur le sol froid de l'aéroport. Elle ignora royalement les quelques photographes qui la mitraillèrent et traça jusqu'à la voiture qui l'attendait. Quand elle s'engouffra dedans, qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir son frère, Archer Parkinson à l'intérieur. _( prononciation : Archeur )_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton direct. « Je n'allait pas prendre la fuite si c'est de ça dont tu avais peur. » fit-elle sèchement.

« Je suis venu t'accueillir Pansy. » lui répondit-il simplement. « Il faut que nous passions au manoir pour... »

Il s'interrompit comme s'il cherchait quels mots employer face à sa petite sœur.

Elle leva la main juste devant le visage d'Archer.

« Pour les voir. Je sais. Qui d'autre sera présent ? » demanda-t-elle en plongeant la main dans son sac.

Il posa sa jambe gauche sur la droite de manière à former un angle droit. Puis il tortilla entre ses doigts le bouc à la Jack Sparrow qu'il avait. Il desserra un peu sa cravate comme pour permettre à l'air de mieux circuler en lui.

« Nos proches nous attendent déjà dans le salon principal. » l'informa Archer en reportant son regard émeraude sur celui identique de Pansy.

« Très bien. » fit la brune en extirpant _enfin_ de son sac une robe noire simple Alexander McQueen, s'arrêtant aux genoux.

Puis, tout naturellement, elle ôta sa chemise à rayures bleu marine, se mi un peu de déo à la grenade du Mexique et enleva son pantalon blanc cigarette pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements. En dentelle s'il-vous-plaît.

Archer, que tout cela ne semblait pas du tout perturber sortit son téléphone pour consulter les nombreux messages en attentes.

« Une journée. Je ne m'arrête jamais et il suffit que je m'absente une journée pour que des catastrophes arrivent ! »

Pansy ne releva pas la tête et se tortilla dans tous les sens pour enfiler sa robe. Elle l'ajusta et se tourna en faisant signe à son frère de fermer la lignée de boutons en satin de la robe.

« Mets ton portable en mode avion. Personne ne te dérangera. Je fais ça quand le monde extérieur m'énerve. »

Tout en fermant les boutons, Archer se permit un sourire. « Tu dois le faire vraiment souvent alors. » fit-il remarquer. « Tu détestes le monde extérieur et ce, depuis ton plus jeune âge. »

« La ferme ! » répliqua-t-elle en faisant un geste sec de la main.

Mais Archer ne comptait pas la lâcher avec ça. « Et le pire pour toi c'est que tu es obligée de travailler avec le monde extérieur. Et même si tu ne le diras jamais, c'est une torture pour toi que de collaborer avec des gens qui selon toi font parti d'une classe inférieure à la tienne. »

« Au moins, Dieu merci, je n'ai pas à fréquenter des gens malades qui risqueraient de me contaminer. » fit-elle d'un ton cinglant en se retournant.

« Je sauves des vies, je suis pour le progrès et fréquenter des gens ne me pose aucuns problèmes Pansy. » répondit son frère d'une voix douce.

 _C'est vrai._ Songea Pansy. Archer et elle étaient tellement différents et ce bien qu'ils aient reçus la même éducation. Rigide, strict et parfois cynique, Pansy ressemblait fortement à sa mère qui n'avait jamais montré un signe d'affection envers elle ou son frère. Archer lui était plus ouvert, plus sociable et aimait se mêler à la foule, tout comme leur père et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi de devenir chirurgien. Il aidait les autres et leurs sauvait la vie, bien qu'il ne les connaissent pas personnellement.

« Madame, nous arrivons. » fit la voix d'Alfred. Pansy chaussa ses escarpins de 14 centimètres, prit une brosse dans son sac, attacha ses cheveux de jais en une petite queue de cheval à coque et aspergea le tout de sa laque l'Oréal. Elle sortit ses lunettes de soleil Dior ultra-noires, les posa sur son nez fin et sortit quand la portière de la voiture pivota.

Devant elle, un grand manoir se dessinait. Beau, grand, majestueux presque. C'était l'endroit ou elle avait grandi et vécu jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Sentant la présence d'Archer dans son dos, elle s'avança dans la grande allée la tête haute, de sa démarche princière, la même que Draco.

Quand elle fût devant la porte, elle n'eut pas à l'ouvrir, les rayons l'avaient reconnue, elle et son frère. Elle se retrouva dans un grand hall marbré en blanc et gris. Pansy prit la direction du premier étage, Archer toujours sur ses talons. Elle n'avait pas quitté ses lunettes, elle excellait dans l'art de la métamorphose. Il le fallait, elle n'avait pas revu tous ses proches depuis au moins 1 an et demi, excepté son frère et l'idée de les revoir la révulsait.

Quand elle poussa la porte blanche menant au salon principal de la demeure elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux derrière ses verres teintés quand elle se rendit compte de la masse de personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle aperçut une de ses grand-mères et des cousines éloignées avec leurs enfants.

 _OH MON DIEU. Elles sont bien plus jeunes que moi et regarder les avec leurs chérubins aux pieds et leurs ventres à peine dégonflés, leurs joues boursouflées et leurs imposantes poitrines débordantes du bonnet B dans lequel elles étaient coincées._

« Pansy, Archer ! » s'exclama soudain l'une d'elles.

Pansy avala difficilement sa salive. Une de ses cousines, Carolina, s'avançait droit vers eux avec son bébé dans les bras, bavant sur sa robe verte et noire apparemment achetée en toute hâte dans un h&m proche de chez elle.

Elle se raidit. Et comme si une seule personne ne suffisait pas, Pansy vit accourir la mère de Carolina, sa tante maternelle, son cousin de 16 ans tout boutonneux et moche comme un rat et son oncle. Il ne manquait plus que ses grands-mères et son père pour que la coupe soit pleine.

« Pansy, cela faisait si longtemps ! » s'exclama Carolina. « Comment vas-tu ? Tu arrives à surmonter cette terrible tragédie ? »

« Très bien. » répondit la brune d'une voix ultra-froide tout en se tenant à une distance assez raisonnable de sa cousine et du fils de celle-ci.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était que sa tante, Elizabeth Marie arrive par derrière et la serre dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Quand elle la lâcha enfin, sa tante ne pût s'empêcher de s'exclamer. « Mais comme tu as maigris ma petite Pansy ! Il faut penser à manger, même si ton travail te prend énormément de temps ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi... »

Et elle commença à pleurer sous le regard exaspéré de sa nièce.

La migraine allait bientôt arriver.

 _VITE QUE CA SE FINISSE !_ Pensa Pansy en se demandant si elle avait bien fait de rentrer.

En plus, elle sentait le regard de Joffrey, son cousin, se balader sur elle. Et comment dire, elle n'appréciait que très moyennement être l'objet des désirs étranges de son cousin.

Quand elle aperçut son père elle hésita à aller le voir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Archer qui attrapa son bras de force pour l'emmener voir celui qu'elle appelait _Big Daddy._

« Archer. Pansy. Je suis si soulagé et heureux de vous voir. » fit Parkinson père quand il aperçut ses deux descendants. Pansy nota que le visage de son père semblait moins vieux que d'habitude et que celui-ici semblait presque... soulagé ?

Il s'avança vers sa cadette et planta son regard émeraude _– caractéristique de la famille Parkinson -_ en elle. « Je suis si fier que voir que ma fille unique à réussi sa vie. » Puis, il accompagna cette parole d'un baiser sur le front.

« PANPAN ! » s'écria alors la voix nasillarde de sa cousine paternelle, Christine.

Pansy se retourna doucement avant de baisser les yeux sur une petite brune dotée de bonnes joues et vêtue d'une robe marron foncé accentuant ses rondeurs.

« Christine, c'est bien toi qui m'a demandé de te faire rencontrer Draco Malfoy ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

« Oui ! » affirma l'adolescente de 14 ans, secouant la tête de haut en bas, les yeux brillants.

« Alors si tu veux le rencontrer ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça. » fit Pansy d'une voix froide et tranchante.

Archer se racla la gorge. « Peut-être devrions nous aller la voir ? Nous sommes les derniers de la famille à ne pas y être allé. »

Parkinson père dodelina de la tête et invita ses deux enfants à s'engager dans l'escalier central. Ils montèrent les escaliers en marbre recouvert pour l'occasion d'un tapis noir aux bordures argentés pour se trouver dans un grand couloir qui sentait le frais. Parkinson père poussa une des portes blanches et fit passer ses enfants devant lui. Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous dans une chambre richement décorée, aux couleurs plutôt froides. Au centre de la pièce il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin ou reposait paisiblement le corps de Katherine Ambroisie Parkinson.

Pansy ôta ses lunettes pour révéler à son frère et son père des yeux vert émeraude emprisonnés dans un maquillage très sombre mettant en valeur la pâleur de sa peau. Ils étaient tous trois alignés devant le corps de Katherine et aucuns d'entre eux ne semblaient vouloir faire le premier pas.

C'est après un long moment d'hésitation qu'Archer s'avança vers sa mère et déposa un baiser sur sa joue après lui avoir murmuré à l'oreille. Pansy était restée de marbre pendant tout ce temps. Elle avait regardé d'un air absent son frère faire ses adieux à leur mère. Puis vint son tour à elle, elle sentit les regards lourds de son frère et de son père dans son dos.

« Même si elle n'a pas été une mère pour nous saches que c'est elle qui nous a donné la vie. Peu importe si elle ne nous a pas élevé comme une mère aurait dût le faire. » chuchota Archer à son oreille alors qu'elle s'avançait doucement.

Quand elle fût près d'elle, Pansy hésita sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais quand elle vit le visage paisible de Katherine, elle sût ce qu'elle allait dire.

« C'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Je suis là sur ton lit de mort à te faire des adieux. Mais tu ne les mérites pas. Comme tu ne mérites pas d'avoir Big Daddy comme époux, Archer et moi comme enfants. Je ne dirais même pas repose en paix, tu as reposé en paix toute ta vie sans jamais te soucier de personne excepté ta petite personne. Alors voilà, je suis là pour Archer et Big Daddy. Le reste, tu en fais partie, n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Adieu Katherine. »

Elle l'avait murmuré si froidement que ça lui en glaçait la gorge. Pas de baiser sur le front, pas d'embrassades. Rien.

Pansy quitta prestement la chambre et ne se retourna pas. Elle se rendit dans le salon principal, faisait fit des regards de pitié qui se posaient sur elle. Elle attrapa une coupe de champagne, l'avala cul sec et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour personne d'autre que son précieux iPhone.

Elle était presque devant les grilles quand elle entendit quelqu'un courir derrière elle en l'appelant. Pansy se retourna et vit son frère qui accourait dans sa direction.

Ils se regardèrent intensément. Et tout d'un coup, Archer serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras, l'étreignant avec une force et douceur mélangée.

Ils ne se dirent rien. Quand il la lâcha, Pansy le regarda et ouvrit pendant quelques instants les yeux. Elle le laissa lire en elle pendant moins d'une minute et son visage se re figea. Quand elle sortit de la propriété Parkinsonienne, elle vit qu'Archer la regardait encore et qu'il lui adressait un signe de la main. Elle lui rendit son regard, monta dans sa voiture et fit démarrer Alfred. Une fois qu'elle fût sûre qu'elle n'était plus dans le champs de vision de qui que ce soit, elle soupira un bon coup avant de déverrouiller son téléphone, de composer un numéro et de porter l'objet à son oreille.

« Pas encore mort ? » s'exclama-t-elle quand Draco répondit après 3 sonneries.

.

.

Les deux jours étaient passés à vitesse grand V. Pansy avait suivi l'évolution des aventures de Draco via Facetime. Elle avait sût que la moto sensée transporter son protégé du show Blamain à Geller avait failli se faire percuter par un automobiliste très pressé, que l'after-show de Cavalli s'était même très bien passé puisque le mannequin y était resté jusqu'à 4heures du matin, qu'il avait festoyé avec d'autres tops et que leur nuit s'était finie dans un bar branché de la capitale. Elle avait également apprit que le blond avait décuvé dans le jet et qu'il fallait le faire nettoyer de fond en comble pour la modique somme de 2500 galions, prix qu'elle avait déjà fait débité du compte bancaire de Draco.

Il était donc chez lui à récupérer et elle était dans son bureau, travaillant comme d'habitude. Blaise lui avait passé un coup de téléphone pour lui dire qu'Hermione sortait aujourd'hui de l'hôpital et qu'il ne savait toujours pas chez qui elle logerait le temps de se remettre.

Pansy, qui avait un peu l'impression de tout faire pour tout le monde se saisit de son manteau Chanel, le mit et sortit en trombe de son bureau en direction de la clinique ou elle allait intercepter le mannequin français. Elle monta elle-même au volant de son bolide, se promettant de respecter un minimum le code de la route, pour une fois, histoire de ne pas se prendre une nouvelle amende.

Comme une habituée des lieux, elle traversa le hall de St Mangouste en direction de l'ascenseur ou elle appuya sur le bouton après avoir enroulé son index dans un mouchoir en papier, comme d'habitude.

Mais au troisième étage, son cœur fit un bond.

Un homme entra dans l'ascenseur et après lui avoir demandé ou elle allait, il s'installa au fond de la cabine tandis qu'elle s'avançait près de la porte comme pour s'échapper au cas ou, tout en détournant le regard.

« Salut. » fit-il.

Elle hésita. « Salut ? »

Elle manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque quand elle vit son poing fermé s'abattre sur le bouton _stop_ de l'appareil.

« Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Pansy fût prise au dépourvue. « Je... »

Non, elle était Pansy Parkinson, elle ne balbutiait pas comme une pauvre adolescente devant son professeur.

« Tu ne peux même pas me regarder, aide-moi un peu d'accord ? » reprit-il. Es-tu contrariée, énervée, perdue, triste …? »

« Celui-là ! Perdue ! » s'exclama-t-elle plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle reprit, balbutiant et perdant quelque peu ses moyens. « Si je... si je devais en choisir un. »

Elle se détestait. Sa propre incapacité à ne pas savoir gérer ses émotions et sentiments l'énervait plus que quand Draco se butait à propos d'Hermione.

« Alors parlons en. Afin que l'on puisse... » fit-il.

Pansy se retourna brusquement, faisant enfin face à celui qu'elle fuyait depuis leur dernière entrevue.

« Je ne peux pas en parler parce qu'après on commence à s'embrasser, on couche ensemble et... et je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Elle était limite affolée et ça n'allait pas DU TOUT. Pansy songea à se mettre des baffes dès qu'elle sortirait d'ici.

Il commença à se rapprocher d'elle, lentement avec un fin sourire sur le visage. « Qu'est ce que _tu_ penses que ça veut dire ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, cherchant quelque chose à regarder. « Je ne sais pas. »

Elle fuyait et c'était justement le problème.

Il était de plus en plus proche d'elle et son corps allait bientôt toucher le sien. Ses mains tremblaient.

« Bien alors... »

 _Oh mon dieu quelle voix !_ Pansy était à deux doigts de craquer.

« Peut-être... »

Il était encore plus près et elle était coincée dans l'angle, pas d'échappatoire.

« Qu'on devrait …. »

Son cœur s'emballait de plus en plus fort.

« Qu'on devrait en parler. »

Ses lèvres étaient à même pas 30 centimètres des siennes. Le désir commençait déjà à consumer son cœur et ça la dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait jamais été douée avec les relations.

« Parlons-en. »

Ses lèvres fondirent sur elle avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Mais elle fût réceptive et l'accueillit en lui rendant son baiser. Il dura pour elle une éternité mais c'était tellement doux, agréable. Elle le sentit la soulever pour la plaquer contre le mur de l'ascenseur tout en l'embrassant de plus en plus ardûment. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent profondément et elle appuya sur le bouton stop en regardant le sol d'un air coupable. Jamais elle n'avait fait ça, elle n'était pas comme ça mais c'était si bon et il était si... différent de ceux qu'elle avait connût.

Quand ils sortirent elle fût surprise de voir qu'il allait dans la même direction qu'elle. Et quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut un deuxième choc et tout cela en moins de 20 minutes. Devant elle, debout devant la fenêtre, Draco Malfoy, oui elle ne rêvait pas, enlaçait tendrement Hermione Granger, caressant ses cheveux, sa bouche embrassant tendrement sa nuque.

« Hum Hum... » fit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

.

.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **ReadingInParis :** Cet autre, car oui c'est un garçon, sera révélé dans le prochain chapitre et en plus, j'ai laissé quelques indices dans les précédents chapitres... ^^ Désolée de te le dire mais non ce n'est pas Ron, d'ailleurs, si tu voit cette réponse je pense que tu aura lût le chapitre donc éliminé notre rouquin:p En faite, ta réponse à toutes tes interrogations est dans ta review x) Je ne spoile pas plus maintenant ! C'est normal, tu prends le temps de m'écrire une longue review, je la lis et je suis contente donc je prend plaisir à y répondre ! Je comprends, quand quelqu'un laisse une review qui ne donne aucuns échanges entre le lecteur et l'auteur c'est décevant et du coup ça ne donne plus envie de commenter et ça prive les auteurs qui répondraient d'avis sur leurs bisous à toi et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !

 **Nadra :** J'espère que tu auras aimé le chapitre !:p

 **Bibiche .d :** Les vraies interactions seront vraiment mises en place dans le prochain chap, là elles commencent tout doucement:p Pansy est Pansy et la faire entrer à ce moment là était juste épique ! A partir de maintenant, il y aura plus d'avancée et même le déballage des cadeaux n'était pas vraiment utile, il le sera au fur et à mesure de la fic, le skate étant un des trucs qui réunira ( peut-être ) nos deux persos... ^^ Gros bisous et un grand merci !


End file.
